Misfits's Folder
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Misfits Daily life with the Bots, formerly A Hop Skip and a Jump
1. Chapter 1

Misfits started to sing while she hoped around Sunstreaker who was trying to ignore her as she sang the sang fast tempoed song over and over in Japanese  
She hoped on his knee as he was readin a magazine whilst sitting on his bunk., she twirled about hopping this way and that cause she can't dance, so she hops about and twirls, with her little Cassette tape walkman in her large long skirt pocket

"I Wanna Be Your Princess.  
I Wanna Be Your Princess.  
Tell Me My Prince, What Can I Do For You?  
Ima kara mune DOKIDOKI Kare no heya no mae  
Shukudai nanka sessesesse Yatteru baai ja nai tte  
Dokusenyoku MERAMERA Matteru dake ja DAME datte  
Yuuki wo dashite NOKKU NOKKU Chiisana chiisana daibouken!"  
Sunstreaker lowered the magazine and watched as she hoped from one of his knees to the other. then he got an Idea and moved one leg a little farther from the other... she still made it with little effort.

"Futari no shindo, Dore hodo? Koko no senpou wa NO GUARD!!  
Koukando wa WAADO? KAADO? Isseichido no SEMINUUDO?  
BEDDO wa futari no AIRANDO? Kore de RIIDO? BAAJIN ROODO  
Watashi ni wa Early? Soredemo kono sai da, ari!"

Sunstreaker moved his leg agian but when he Did misfits had begun a jump and she made it agian, twriled, and gave him a smirk that practicly said " Oh so you wanna Mess around With me do you? Fine I'll play by your game." Sunstreaker returned the Smirk and lifted the leg she was on so his foot was resting on the bed and the other on the ground. and she was on his knee in the air

"I dare you to jump that. How do you like that now?" He said dispite the fact Misfits couldn't hear him.

Misfits jumped it and landed on is other leg with out Squating down for a rebound.  
" naive Fool!" Misfits said " Your not the first to have done that! and I Can hear yooooooooUUU!  
Omitooshi yo Ringo no BUUBII TORAPPU  
Kajiru nara amai Forbidden Fruit  
Katte ni nozoku wa Kagami yo kagami?  
Jibun tori de KYARAdzukuri SUNOO HOWAITO " She sang

"Oh you can, can you?" Sunstreaker laughed Put his Magazine down and Picked Misfits up in his right hand opening it so it was like a little platform in the air for her and then Put his left hand in front of it

Misfits shook her head knowing what he was going to do, He was going to let her jump off one hand and then Quickly place the first one in front of her and repeat that over and over.

she started to run and then Jumped off the right hand onto the left and then Sunstreaker place his right hand in front of the left and made like a sort of Jumping Tredmil.  
"WHEEE!" misfits laughed as she jumped agian and agian and agian.

"Alright enough of that lets go for distance. " Sunstreaker mutterd and put his left hand a little farther than before

"Oooooh I'm soo scared I'm Shaking in my SKATES!!" Misfits giggled as a Pair of Skeetkers 4 Wheelers appeared on her feet ( Rollor Skates not Blades theres a huge Diffrence)  
she started to run on the front brakes on the pair and then started to skate and she jumped and Made it onto his other hand.

"I hate you!" Sunstreaker whined. " Your cheating get those off!"

"Over My Dead body do I let people tell me to Take them off! My skates are Sacrid they are my pride and Joy aside from from my computor and My chibis." misfits giggled and Started to sing Obsession the .Hacksign opening

"Oh Really?" Sunstraker sneered at her, and spread his fingers out "Try Skating that!"

"Oooh that really hurt...NOT!" Misfits got on her front brakes and started to hop across his fingers.

"I said skate not hop."

Misfits stuck her tounge out at him and kept hopping.  
( A/N: These are the REAL lyrics, you have to listen really closely when you listen to the song and you can actually her these lyrics they just sing it in such a way it doesn't sound like it)

How come I must know  
Where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know  
The direction of relieving?

Sunstreaker put his fingers together agian andmade a ledge with his hands misfits easily jumped them with her skates, but he lowered his hand each time. making it harder

Deep in the night  
Far off the light  
Missing my headache

"Getting Tired yet?" sunstreaker asked  
"Hell No."

Visions of light  
Sweeter delight  
Kissin' my loveache

Misfits started to slip a little but she regained her blanace.  
"Little known facts, I Have almost cat like grace, two, I'm Almost a Professional Rollorskater, and three I actually use to take Ballet and Gymnastics." MNisfits grined " I've spent Five years Rollor skateing around my pool at home. Not once have I fallen in never have I and I hardly EVER fall down on Skates." 

She only made Sunstreaker grin and shake his hand a bit. She never fell.

"told you so." She said

How come I must know  
Where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know  
Where the passion hides its feelings?

"OH You suck Misfits. No fair!" Sunstreaker said as she hoped down from His hand agian and agian and agian and agian with no slips.

"Hey I tlod you I was almost a Professionnal Skater." Misfits stuck her tounge out agian

" I really hate you now you do know that right?"

"You hated me from before what makes that any diffrent?" Misfits scoffed. and Jumped down agian

How come I must know  
Where obsession needs to go?  
How come I must know  
The direction of relieving?

"I'm out of Ideas for you." Sunstreaker put Misfits down back on his knee and went back to his magazine

"Oh and You say I Suck. how dull!" Misfits hoped off Sunstreakers knee and landed on his foot hard

"OOOOOWWW! MISFITS THOSE SKATES HURT!!"

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN AWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Misfits skated out of the room as fast as she could while Sunstreaker gave a chase 


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Crap I was honestly not expecting ANY reviews for this one cause i don't believe i got any on Deviant ARt .com for it.

Okay since I'm here lets say Hello to the Reviewers!

Puffball AKA Fluffy said:

It's a cute, silly fic, but it still needs some spelling and grammatical editing. It really seems like you typed this thing out lightning fast and forgot to give it some looking-over. Words that don't need to be capitalized are capitalized, and words that do need to be capitalized aren't. There's also some missing apostrophies, commas, and periods.

I suggest reading the words out loud to yourself, not forgetting a single word, slowly. The mistakes will stick out like a sore thumb if you try that (I've done it before, since I tend to forget whole words in a sentence

Blah, Actually no I didn't type this out lighting fast ( Except the lyrics those i copyed and pasted Boths songs are actually good and both can be found on the First is Called Princess Bride. i forgot the name of the second on but anyway) Yeahhh, i've been told about my gammar shows a stack of ten papers that's what this little thing is for. it's a list of Grammar since my goal in life is to be a writer and a Librarian. Trust me on this I try my hardest on my grammar. It's hard it really is 'cause i have the attention span of a rodent ( ADD I actually have it. it's been starting to go away a little so I'm not using it as an excuse for my attention-less-ness) and I get so caught up in my story i lose track of what the hell i'm doing and my Computor at home has no Microsoft Word so I do things on word pad and thats a pain in the ass. Also i put things on via School library yes they have M-Word but I'm too lazy to bother with it and i wanna get a bunch of other crap done on them ( like looking for stories to bring home to keep myself busy the rest of the day) ANYWAY! The captializtion thing is something I've been doing since elementary school when i was in the SLD classes ( Specialized Learning Disablity(ies) they kept changing the name on me.) it's just somthing i do and there are times when i pay attention ut it's not often so anyway thanks for pointing it out i'll try to work on it best i can and feel free to check me out On that was long Sorry Puffball AKA Fluffy

Next review

starscream girl said

wow, please do more love iit!

Thank you and Here is more as you asked.

And thats all thanks for the reviews have a nice day and hope you enjoy the sequel to A Hop Skip and a Jump

( P.S. Does anybody know how to say Moron in Japanese? My friend says it's Ihojit but someone else told me it's not)

I own only my Chibis and myself thanks!

This time It's:

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

A Chapter from " The Life and Times Of Misfits"

An on going story I've been writing for god only knows how long from Misfits point of view

Game time

"Minnnne!" I yelled, as Sideswipe dove for the video game controller that **I** was using to kick Chibi Sideswipe's butt in 'James Bond: Golden Eye'. We only had two controler and it was my turn! MY TURN PEOPLE! However, I was going to go get a bag of popcorn I was poping, so Sideswipe took the opportuniy to steal my turn! The bastard ihojit.

I dove after him and landed on his back, which seem to hurt, cause after all the controllers were human sized so he had to be turned human into play, and I landed on his backside. He deaserved it for stealing MY turn! MY turn not his! Dude I won the last round its still my turn! I'll kick your butt later!

"Ow," I said, " I landed on my boob. That freakin hurts."

"Hey your not exactly as light as a feather get off!" The squished Lambo Twin grunted and squrimed in reply.

I am not fat if thats what he means, I weight aproximately one hundred and thrity four pounds a perfect weight for my size thank you very kindly!

I squished him some more. Heh, heh, heh, he's a Squishe!

"No flipping way! Your very comfortable to sqiush! I'll continune my turn whilst laying on top of you, You dirty dirty rat turn taker," I poke him in the head, making him yelp.

Anyway, I continued my useage of Sideswipe as my 'human' pillow. Of which I needed anyway cause I like to lay on the floor and my back and chest hurt after doing it so I need a pillow. Sideswipe makes a great pillow! On the otherhand there are bunches of pros to using Sideswipe as a pillow.

But there are the cons too so ( Heyyyyy thats funny Cons are bad just like the real Cons!)

Pros: Hes Comfy, hes warm( I should hope so,), he talks,Hes Cute ( as I've already told you I've got a crush on him, and I also told you not to tell The Twins or anybody else around here... You haven't have you? Don't you dare or I'll sic the chibis on you)

Cons: He whines to much! he squrms Wayyyy to much!

So yeah pros out weigh the cons. Not that I care really.

Anyway, I went on with my turn kicking Chibi Sideswipe's little red shiny butt, and Sideswipe squirmed agian, So I poked him in the head.

"Quit moving," I said while I shot chibi Sideswipe in the back in the game with my RCP90 my favorite gun, though I'd much rather use the remote mines or a rocket launcher or heck even a grenade launcher, but I didn't which is fine cause forgot the cheat code to unlimited wepon ammo, so I had to go out of my hidey hole to go get mines and ammo before the chibi came back from the dead.At least I remembered the Paintball code. Yay colorfull sploches of paint everywear!

"Not until you get off me! your crushing my chest! Ow, my ribs, OW my spleen," Sideswipe whined.

Ihojit... Does he even know what a spleen is and where it's located?

I bounced a little and crushed Sideswipe some more, making him make grunting noises,

Crushing Sideswipe can Also be fun!

"Misfits please get off,"

"Neeeever you make a much to comfortable pillow! Thank you very much." I poked his head agian.

"I'm Sorry! I won't steal your turn! I'm Sorry now GET OFF!" He tried to get out from under me, No such luck my red claded friend,I bounced agian to make him shut up.You know theres saying its fun to torcher those you love...or was that love to torcher those you hate? Oh bother...

Anyway Sideswipe being a whiner, watched as I kicked Chibi Sideswipes butt over and over, ( he gave up his turns when offered)

And so it was about an hour later my back started to hurt me and I had to get off of Sideswipe ( who fell asleep, and BTW, he snores very loudly, not that it bothered me much I just shoved a bandana of mine in his mouth to muffle the awful noise.)

so I did and cracked my knuckles,ankles,neck,toes ( Yes I was barefoot, its not much of a hazard to walk around the Ark without shoes, unless someone breaks something like an optic or a glass beaker, or if Ratchet is drunk and pulls his Lazer scapel out, OoR when like half of the Autobots here are drunk for that matter. Jeeze its like running through a forest of falling walking trees! Oops anyyyyyyway)

and promptly kicked Sideswipe's side.

"Wake up Ihojit." I said, and took my bandana out of his mouth. Ewww Sideswipe slober! Hey I wonder if I could use this to clone him?! Saliva is DNA isn't it? but If I cloned Sidesiwpe would a clone of Sunstreaker come also? But where am I gonna use this to clone Siders? Maybe Wheeljack can help?

Anyway Sideswipe lifted up his head in a puddle of drool that didn't get absorbed in the bandana. Eww I hate it when that happends when you wake up to find out you've been Sleeping in your spit.

and I said so...Okay I laughed at him!

"Eeeeewww Sideswipe your sleeping in your spit!"

Sideswipe groaned as he sat up and cracked his own back with a Loud CRICK Dude I love watching people crack\ they're body its funny! cause in my school when someone does that they're all like "Awwwweegg" Like its the most nastyiest thing! Dude there are nasty-er things out there than someone cracking they're back or whatever they might be cracking, like my Friend Roshaid he can crack his hips, thats cool.

I knelt and poked Sideswipe in the cheek. His upper eyelids were droopy so I opened them for him. He stared at me.

" Waky Waky, Eggs and Bakey!" I giggled.

Sideswipe kept staring, he looks funny like that. Hee hee hee.

"Niggeh Misfits le' go my Eyelids" He said groggedly

"Hi Sideswipe." I said

" 'i. le go eyelids now,"

"Hi"

I love to just piss certain people off, like the Twins for instance, Sideswipe is almost naturally Immune to me annoying him cause well hes a person who likes to be annoying too, and then Sunny Delight, whos just fun to piss off Period. no Questions Asked. End of Story.

" 'fits le go Eyelids."

"Ah Ah Ah Never do you call me Fits. I'm a Lady and therefore you call me Ms fits."

"Fine Miss Fits leggo my Eyelids"

I let go Of Sideswipes eye lids and they went back to place with a soft snap. and then Sideswipe rubbed his eyes and fell over onto his back,

"Hey Wake up! its not Dark yet!"

Sideswipe looked at me

"Don't you ever nap?"

"No, Not since I was what like four? and since that freaky Medicine that made me eat alot and Sleep often, besides that I've never taken A nap, I find that taking a nap it wastes my life when I could be doing something fun like Annoying Sunny D. Remember?" I nodded

the Thought i had Struck Sideswipe

"Oh I forgot your fear of death. I'm sorry, but won't that happen in like oh I dunno a hundred years?"

"Remember My red Clad frined My life span is a atom size of your life span Remember that."

Sideswipe raised a brow at me,

"Live life to the Fullest!"

You might ask me

if your afraid of Death Then why are you in a place where you could get stepped on like a bug?

Dude Screw That, I have a higher chance of dying in the D-cons relam of Idoiticy than I do getting Squished here, besides I'm gonna die laughing everyone should know that.

Then Sunstreaker walked in

I waved at the Yellow one

"Hiya Sunny Delight."

"Stop calling me Sunny Delight"

"Hiya Sunny D" I said

Sunstreaker Stared at me,

See I told you it was fun to Piss him off.

I waved agian like nothing happend

He just growled and stepped over his brother

You know, I always thought of Sunstreaker being the older of the Twins, but thats just their Totally diffrent maturity levels talking.

But that doesn't mean Sunstreaker never drops himself down to Sideswipes level on the occasion.

Sunstreaker noticed the game on.

"How many times did you beat Misfits today Sideswipe?"

"I didn't play much 'cause a certain someone sat on me." Sideswipe nodded in my general direction.

"I'd have kicked your ass anyway Sideswipe you watched me open can after can of Woopass on your chibi. You know that."

Sideswipe laughed and shrugged,

"She did. She did, over and over at least fifty times,"

I beamed I love it when people talk about me like that, Then Agian who doesn't?

"But thats beacuse the chibi Sucks it puts itself in the wide open and runs around like an idiot "

on seconded thought, I take that back.

"How many Cheats did she use?"

"She didn't, she doesn't use the invinceabity code unless its for the missions, and she forgot the unlimited ammo code, but she remebered the paintball code,"

Which remids me of this one time in my Middle School days.

"Dude My friends in school we used the Invinceablity code on mutiplayer once and it was totally borning noone won cause noone died." I said " But it was kinda fun cause we had the paintball code on and we painted each other and walked around like that it was so funny my Friend thomas was like 'here let me paint somethng on you. and we had the Unlimited ammo thing on and we did graffiti on the walls. it was cool... until the paint sploches went away that is"

I started to self monolouge,

Out loud...

"I remember that. it was in the seventh Grade, but we never did that agian cause noone Died!

we Also played 'Conkers Bad Fur Day, that was fun but noone wanted me to really be on their team so I died alot in that one.

I love any multiplayer games with guns in them, or major fighting like 'Super Smash Brothers' or 'Tekken' for the Playstation oooh tekken I love 'Tekken' I'm awsome at that too, espiscally with that one girl who knows that Fan thing and the Phonix thing. Shes Awsome

I kicked some ass with her! there was no guy who could beat me whent I had her crouching down for a Phoenix attack!

Oh and Gundam, thats a good one

They need to come out with a Transformers Mutiplayer game, I'd so play it, they could have like every Single Transofmer ever made in Generation one through cybertron, inculding Unicron and Primus.

That would be Freakin' SWEEEEET!"

Annnnnnnnnyway Sideswipe and sunstreaker stared at me.

I looked at them

"What? Havent you ever done self monolouging?!"

Sunstreaker Shook his head and picked up a Magazine to read, Sideswipe also shook his head

"What it was a funny Moment!"

Well it was!!

"Misfits you Are werid with out a doubt"

"Thanks For The Commpliment!" I said Grinning " I like being werid! Means 'm diffrent!"

"Misfits your Over the Weridomier your a whole new level of werid !" Sunstreaker went on

I know that

"I know that already and it was quite an Achivment for me. thanks if ya feel like join me my Number is-"

"NO!"

I cringed

"AWWW but why?"

"One werido is enough."

"But Sideswipe's a werido"

"Yeah but He's My brother,"

"But why? being werid is fun"

"No its not!"

END!

I love to self monolouge sometimes. Sometimes my friend Thomas narrates his own life and it's hilarious.


	3. Chapter 3

Zomg Another Chapter! i had not expected this!

Anyway lets get on with

Letters from the Reviewers

Our First one is!

Shojin Anime

Who said:

wow i love your stories! i read all of them on devian art as well! oh and the japanese term for idiot is baka trust me i know very big anime fan. i like how misfists interacts with sunstreaker but you could put others in there to like hound, bluestreak, and does optimus even know she's there?well i don't really pay attention to grammer but plz do more!

My reply

Oh so you've read my Deviant ARt ones? Great! then you can probiby guess that i love the lambo twins

Zomg The others? yeah i have actually done fics with all three of the ones you mentioned, and there is no better charater that i like to mess around with then Bluestreak. but anyway yeah they know she exists ( how could Prime NOT know she did?!) in my other fics she Enjoys having long winded conversations with Bluestreak that would make Smokescreen go nuts, she also enjoys hiking with Hound or just going Mudding with him in Her Universe ( I have a whole series called The Autobot Caravan and a bunch of Autobots like stay at Misfits' house as if it was like some kind of new found anime. it's a cool story and i might post some excerpts from that too) and Prime, well she enjoys bothering him on the very rare occasion ( and he doesn't come into The Autobot Caravan until like waaaaay later) so yeah I think I'll mess with Bluestreak in this one.

And thanks for not caring about my grammar as i always say as long as it's a good understandable story Grammar is not somthing that one should be bothered with.

Next reviewer said

starscream girl

okay i totally agree with misfits, am wierd big time but i love it. i am the only one that like transformers in my school so i stick out like a sore thumb too! hahaha

but lets get down to businness, shall we.

when you spelled

"fine miss fits leggo my eyelids". you were sopposed to put another word like this.

"fine miss fits leggo OF my eyelids".

see the difference! well i love it please make more and i'll be plased to help you any way. )

My reply

Great thanks I'm happy you enjoy my stories it brings me joy to no end. and yes I love being weird. i hang out with my friends some of which are werid too.

Ah yes i was concerned about that line, actually it's suppose to be like that. Misfits has just woken him up, he's groggy he's still tired and most likley a little pissed at Misfits for one: Sitting on him and Two: waking him up. so i wrote it like that, but i suppose it works the way you fixed it too.

Next one

raveen92

It's me...

Oh and (stupid, idiot, moron) is BAKA in japenese

My Reply : Zomg I havent heard from you in ages and thanks for helping my fix my japanese. i think I'll just keep calling Sideswipe a Ihojit ( what does that mean then if it's none of the words above?), mostly because i like saying it. for me it's a fun word to say. Thanks for the review

and finally

GamaFox

XD hahaha poor sunny.

He was my inspiration to create Freebee...another yellow lambo of mine...but she's the form of the smaller(new) lambo X3 its adorable er anyways XD

Awesome, i still laugh my ass off even now as i type this.

I miss the funny times with the name fic ya did;; those were good timesXD

talk to me when ever, and keep up the awesome work!!(YES I'M NOT DEAD)

My Reply

Holy Crap It's you! how the heck have you been?! Thank god your not dead

Oh yeah the name fic, reminices I might just have to start that up agian, VOLUME TWO! starting with Misfits hereself!

Thanks Gama it's good to hear from you

Actually it's good to hear from all of you.

So away as I was saying to Starscreamgirl

I'll use Bluestreak in this one And agian this is another excerpt from the Life and Times of Misfits ( This one might have a prequel. I have to get that one typed up first) This one is one of my favorites I Love doing fanfictions with Bluestreak, the dialouge possiblitys are endless! Also if I offend anyone with the Autisicness I'm terribly sorry, I don't want to offend anyone. I like learning about Autism ever since i mused with the Idea of Bluestreak being auitstic when he was on cybertron and waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay before his city was destroyed.

speaking of which does anyone know how i can help Auitstic Children?

Also I'm now posting the stories that i keep writting and doing nothing with here.

And thats why this was renamed "The File Folder Pages"

Since most of these sit in my File folder cabniet, yes i have one and yes I do write that much.

From The Life and Times Of Misfits : Chibi Bluestreak

A Summary just for the heck of it all : Misfits gets put in charge of baby-sitting Chibi Bluestreak for Bluestreak for the day and tells it from her point of view

Agian like before :I don't own anything but me and my chibis

Hi I'm Misfits the Chibi Master!

Welcome to the Lounge where all Autobots got to relax when they've got the time to. That is, depending of course, on what you mean by relaxing. For some, like Hound, it's going outside and ruining a fresh paint job just for the sake of having fun and doing things that you'd expect in Florida like mudding or gator wraslin' or fishing or hikeing! For others like Jazz, me and Blaster, It's just hanging around and listening or sharing music and the lastest news. Or for Sideswipe and occasionally his brother Sunstreaker, it's playing pranks and driving the Local CMO and Tactican to the brink of insanity.

Of course, Jazz wasn't off duty right now and Blaster was off in Communtications -I'd vist him but I keep getting the stong urge to annoy him enough to pull a Buddy ( From Elf) and answer one of the peoples with " Hello Blaster the Elf what's your favorite color?"-. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker...Well I don't know where the Hell they were, most likely shooting the hell out of a 'Con or something. So I was stuck in the Lounge all alone with my Ipod and Chibi Bluestreak. Who I was babysitting for Bluestreak.

Bluestreak, unlike Sideswipe, takes better care of his Chibi; I've been thinking about making him my new apprentance. He'd do very well.

Anyway, Bluestreak had to go on some sort of misson and asked me to watch over his Chibi, which I agreed to do. I like Chibi Bluestreak, he's a sweetheart, but he's Autistic.

And he doesn't really like to be talked to unless its someone he trusts like me, Bluestreak, and Chibi Jazz. But he doesn't talk to any of us he just uses a series of hand and facial gestures. Like a smile for good and a frown for bad, a nodd for yes, a shake for no. Simple stuff and he's not that hard to take care of. As long as he doesn't suck his thumb, then it's all okay.

I watched as Chibi Bluestreak explored the lounge on his own with this giant blue blanket Bluestreak had gotten him draged behind. That blanket was huge, enough for Bluestreak himself, but Chibi Bluestreak loved it all the same. He reiminded me of Lyinus from _Peanuts._

He walked over to Hound who was reading a wildlife magazine that-god-only-knows-where-the-heck-he-got-a-copy-of-it-in-his-size (A/N: See? she does interact with Hound) and stood next to the pages looking at the animals. Hound smiled at Chibi Bluestreak and allowed the shy little Chibi to turn the page for him.

Eventually Hound decided to say hello to the chibi.

"Hi Chibi Bluestreak," he said.

But instead of a reply or an answer, Chibi Bluestreak got startled and hid himself under the giant blanket, shivering. Chibi Bluestreak hasn't really 'met' Hound yet. He tends to stay away from people he hasn't had some social contact with, apparently Hound was Definiately not one of them.

Hound knew that some of the Chibis were shy, or a slight opposite of their real counter part.

Hound lifted up the blanket alittle "Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be shy."

Chibi Bluestreak hid deeper under his blanket and shivered even more.

Hound turned to me, looking extreamly confused

"Misfits what's wrong with Chibi Bluestreak?"

Not looking up from my Ipod screen I repiled " He's Autistic Hound, just leave him be. He'll come out eventually." ( A/N: Oh look a rhyme)

Chibi Bluestreak stoped shivering, and peeked out of his blanket at Hound. While Hound was still trying to comprehend that Chibi Bluestreak was autistic, he made a run for it and jumped off the table with his blanket to break the fall that would have killed him.

Hm, I think thats why Bluestreak gave his chibi that blanket so when he jumped off stuff he'd have something to land on.

Anywho, after landing and getting over the after shock of landing on a soft blanket on his rear; Chibi Bluestreak ran over to hide behind me.

Sighing, I patted his little head and continued to listen to my Ipod, which I'd named Ringo. Which by the way was Japanese for apple. 'Cause it is after all an 'Apple Ipod" so it made sense to name mine Ringo.

Then Chibi Bluestreak snuggled up in his blanket and snuggled up to my side where he started to take a nap.

I patted his head agian with a fond smile down on him.

About Chibi Bluestreak, he's actually a runt you know? Yeah i made him a couple months back, he only came up to my hips where alas average chibis come to near my armpits, anyway when he was made the other Chibis Picked on him because of his size and stole his food. He followed my everywhere during those days. i couldn't bear to see the torcher he got everyday and I couldn't adopt him ( I already had Chibi Jazz and Chibi Armada Hotshot) so i made the painful deision of giving him a month to live, if he wasn't adopted by then I'd destroy him because it wasn't fair that was picked on by his brethren and didn't get any snacks. So on the day before I had to destroy him I was taking him around the Ark to give him a nice day before he died- I would have taken him to the local park but noone would drive me- and I ran into Bluestreak ( who looked really happy to see me) he noticed the little runt and my spaced out depressed expression and asked what was wrong,

I told him, and he gave me a look that reminded me of Fern from " Charlettes Web" when her dad was going to kill Wilber. He said he'd adopt him, and I was glad for that, I had some adoption papers for the little guy on me in case someone actually wanted to adopt him and had Bluestreak Sign them right there. Giving him Chibi Bluestreaks gray duffel bag, and the book I was reading to him ( it was me copy of the Mrs. Piggle Wiggle Treasury. i highly recommend reading it.). However, at first Chibi Bluestreak didn't want to leave me but I changed his mind by telling him about Bluestreak's very painful past. The Chibi had a change of heart and ran to Bluestreak's quarters in a hurry. They've been a happy pair ever since. Even Smokescreen commented on how Bluestreak seemed to be a little happyier - Hell so did his Chibi Counterpart on Chibi Bluestreak-.

It was about another hour and a half later that Ringo ran out of juice so I had to resort to my Cd player instead.Chibi Blue had woken up and started to explore the lounge agian. This time he was trying to climb up Jazz's leg. Jazz, of course was watching the little bugger. Jazz likes Chibi Bluestreak too.So after a while of trying to climb Mt.MusicMiester Jazz helped Chibi Bluestreak onto his lap

"Hey Chibi Blue wha's up?" He asked the curious Chibi with a friendly grin.

Confused and Naive Chibi Bluestreak looked up and pointed to the ceiling.

He Always does that whenever Jazz asks "Whats up?" its cute really.

Jazz laughed, and Chibi Blue went on his merry little way to explore the summit of Mt. Chess.

Much to my recent surprise Prowl can actually tolerate the chibis- except the Chibi twins of course-, I think it's because his chibi likes to help him with paper work and crap like that. I swear the two of them spend HOURS talking on logic and stuff, or playing chess with fifty boards at once. I'm thinking of giving Prowl his Chibi as a Easter Present this year.

He looked down at his leg and actually smiled at the young Chibi and helped him up, setting him down on the table

"Hello Chibi Bluestreak. How are you?" he asked softly being aware of his autism.

Chibi Bluestreak, like his real counterpart highly respected Prowl and smiled in response with a salute like his counterpart. Prowl laughed and extreamly gently patted the chibi on the head. See? Even Prowl likes Chibi Bluestreak. He's as cute as a bug.

Happy with Prowl's response he jumped off the table only this time landed a bit hard this time and caused pain to himself. He started to cry. Prowl was the first to react and picked the poor Chibi up along with his blanket.

" Misfits is your music off?" he asked, when I had already taken them off -since my CD Player loaths me- and started over with the Chibis gray duffel bag.

Chibi Bluestreak was already discharging this blue watery stuff by the quarts ( which in his case is agian unusual for a chibi to cry and expel 'tears' at such an extreame rate. Actually its unusall for a Chibi To cry like this anyway.) and getting it all over his blanket. I knelt next to him trying to hush him and get him to calm down. When the Real Bluesteak came jogging in looking okay, looking happy to come back 'home' to his friends and Chibi. I guess he missed the little runt.

Bluestreak came over changing his smile to a grimmace upon seeing Chibi Bluestreak, " what happened?"

Since the Chibi was with him at the time Prowl simply replied, " he jumped off the table, and landed on a thiner part of his blanket."

Bluestreak sighed and knelt to his Chibi proding it gently between the doorwings, " hey little guy. I'm back."

Apparently from his reaction this has happened before, but nonetheless the Chibi stopped crying a little and turned around to Bluestreak, giving a short squeak of delight of being reunited with his owner. He stood up and walked over to Bluestreak, hugging the side of Bluestreak's head and rubbing his cheek into it with a smile.

It was a scene from a movie, with an 'Aw' factor of Ten out of ten. Prowl gave a quick smile before saying, " I'm glad it had a happy ending after all."

I sighed smiling, " Me too."

The End

AAwwwww, Now thats some real Mushyness isn't it? read over the story agian Wow I didn't know i was capable of that much mushiness. Oh well,

You know what? I will post the prequel right, NoW! ( thats your cue to go to the next chapter go on!)


	4. Chapter 4

Bluestreak' Chibi

( The Prequel To Chibi Bluestreak )

( Go to my previous stories I don't own them i only own the chibis and myself)

Misfits sighed agian at the little gray Chibi that followed her into the Lounge of the Ark looking very sad and frightened.

A Chibi Bluestreak.

A relativly young one, she only made him a month ago, and he wouldn't stop following her.

Oh yes, it had been absolutley adorable for the first few days he was like a little gray lamb, but when she had found out he had followed her to school - which Chibi Jazz had laughed his little visor off at since that morning when she was having breckfast with him she said that the little chibi reminded her of a sheep- like the nursery rhyme, it wasn't good and it had to either get adopted or destroyed.

Misfits Thought she might have made him wrong - it wouldn't have been the first time on a Chibi Bluestreak once she had made one that was THE exact opposite of Bluestreak and that one ended up getting more than a few Chibis killed. On purpose.

First and formost, It never ever spoke. Not a single word. and it did not enjoy the company of the other chibis -except a few other Chibi Bluestreaks, Chibi Jazz(s) but mainly the one that Misfits had adopted and a single Chibi Armada Sideswipe.- as they picked on him and stole all his food - surprizingly Chibi Transformers can actually lose and gain weight and this particluar Chibi Bluestreak weighed the same as a Chibi Minicon or half that of a Chibi Bluestreak give or take a pound or two.- However he did use some means of communication. They were crying -extreamly loud- hand gestures,facial features, and the occasional sqeak.

Second of all he was short, actually that was an understatment he was a runt comming up to just the top of Misfits' hips (A/N: Thats about 47 inches or 119.38 cms, Yes I actually bothered with measuring. What can I say? I got bored. )

And last but certainly not least, He followed her EVERYWHERE!

Chibi Ratchet - who felt bad for the young chibi- had diagnosed him with Autism after Misfits had dragged him in kicking and screaming - Chibi Ratchet had actually picked on him but it was only once when Chibi Ratchet had gotten himself drunk off coffie, the reason why was Chibi Ratchet had brought out his laser scapel and gave Chibi Bluestreak such a fright-

Misfits couldn't destroy him then, so she gave him a month to live and if he wasn't adopted by then she'd have to destory him. Humanely of course.

Well, that month flew by, and today was his final day -he didn't know it Misfits couldn't- and she was going to taken him to a local park but noone would -or had the time really- to drive her and the chibi over. It was around six when Bluestreak entered the lounge looking for Misfits - just to chat for an hour or five- his happy shiney smile turned to a grimmace when he saw Misfits looking extreamly sad at a wandering chibi. He started to smile agian anyway since when Misfits was feeling a bit depressed it was better to approach with a smile. He found it was very contagious for Misfits. and sat next to her in the chair next to the table, " hi Misfits. Is something wrong?" he asked

Misfits agian sighed, " Oh it's nothing really Blue. It's just that, that little runt of a Chibi Bluestreak is auitistic, short, and won't stop following me and his life is at an end by the stroke of midnight tonight because he's getting humanely destroyed because it's not fair that the other Chibis cruely pick on him and take all his food, and it's all my falut he's like that. and so if he's not adopted by Midnight I'll have to end his sad little short life." she almost started to drone.

Bluestreak gave he such a fightened look that it reminded her of Fern From Charlette's Web, "Don't do that, please don't kill him I'll adopt him. I mean if thats okay with you and all. i know-"

"Would you Blue?! Honestly and take good care of him?! That'd be doing me such a HUGE favor." Misfits hugged Bluestreak in tears of joy. She grabbed her little red backpack and pulled out some adoption papers for the little Chibi, and tried to find her good offical Adoption paper signing pen " I seriously don't want to kill the little runt. You know me, I'd be living with that on my mind for the rest of my short life, here just sign on the red lines," And she enlarged the pen and papers so Bluestreak could use them.

Bluestreak chuckled halfheartedly without any other comment on the matter aside from, " No, it's fine, I wouldn't be able to live with that myself." as he started to sign the papers

Misfits was about to explode with joy for the little teeny tiny chibi. She went over to the Chibi , picked him up and brought him over to Bluestreak, "Look Chibi say hello to you new owner," She held him like a little baby.

Unfortunatly the Chibi started to cry - loud enough for Blaster to hear in Communications- and feircely hug Misfits.

It made Bluestreak frown as he continued to sign the papers, "It's okay little guy, You'll still see Misfits, I'm just like you...well, technicly you are me. I guess."

It didn't help much the Chibi started to scream and Misfits had to put her hand over his little tiny mouth to muffle it a little.

Bluestreak sighed himself as he started on the second to last paper. The young Chibi didn't seem to like him or at least didn't want to be removed from Misfits. Nevertheless he didn't let it bother him fully, he was positive that over time the little runt would change it's mind and be come his friend.

He signed the final paper and handed both to Misfits who shrunk them and shoved them back into her bag to file in a short while.

"Thank you so much Bluestreak!" Misfits cried as she finally pryed off the distressed chibi and set him down in Bluestreaks hand, " There we go!" She was going to miss having the little bugger following her around it was for the best though, " take good care of him."

Bluestreak smiled at the chibi, "should I know anything about him?"

Misfits thought, "wellll, he like's cookies and other sweets but not to much you have to make him eat healthy foods. when he can find someplace to stash them away from other chibis anyway." which reminds me this is his stuff." She put the Chibis grey duffle bag in his hand too, " And another thing weird about him is that he can remove his door wings. why? I don't really know. I have know clue what happened when I made him. So don't freak out when he does. He likes taking them off sometimes. they just snap right back into place."

"Okay, I think he justs needs a little time to ajust now doesn't he?" Bluestreak said grimmacing at another thought, "He'll learn to like me won't he?"

Misfits sighed, this was one of those extreamly rare momments when she felt like she was older than he was, " Don't worry Blue he'll like you, just let him learn to trust you give him a little T.L.C." she waved goodbye before warping to the Agentcy to file the papers.

Bluestreak smiled at the Chibi like a little kid would to a puppy he just got, " Hey little guy," he said to the little chibi with a gentle warm friendly smile.The little runt wimpered and sniffled rubbing tears of rejection and hurt from his large blue optics. He wanted to be back with Misfits. To him,he and Misfits had formed a bond like that of a mother and child and it had now been severed for reasons he didn't understand. He looked up at Bluestreak's faceplate with sad puppy optics. Making Bluestreak squish his optic ridges together and frown, but he smiled anyway and tried to act like an older brother to the Chibi, " Don't cry. I'll take good care of you, we'll have all kinds of fun with each other okay?"

But his chibi sniffled and sat down in the puddle it's tears had made in Bluestreak's hand, he crumpled himself up into a tiny itty bitty ball and started to cry into his chestplate, he shivered.

Bluestreak was about to cry himself, he didn't know what to do. He didn't feel like he was fulfilling the oath he signed - for he did in fact read the fine print- that said it was his job to take care of his adopted Chibi and to make it happy. It looked like things were going the opposite way. he sighed and gently rubbed between the Chibis door wings and on it's side with his index finger hoping to soothe the Chibi. The chibi shivered violently and moved away to another part of his blue puddle and away from Bluestreak's finger.

Now it was Bluestreaks turn to be hurt, "hey, please stop crying. It's okay, Misfits didn't abandon you, you'll still see her."

However the chibi still didn't want to hear him, and made no response.

The young gunner felt bad he placed the grey duffle bag next to the chibi, who looked up in confusion at Bluestreak, " Here. If you don't like me that much you might as well go back home to Misfits. Tell her I'm sorry. and I'm sorry to you if I made you upset."

The Chibi looked at his duffle bag and then back at Bluestreak, he nodded, taking the bag over one of his door wings and gave a short wave of goodbye to Bluestreak and allowed the gunner to set him down on the ground before he slowly made his way to Jazz's room, hanging his little head low still crying a little.

The Real Bluestreak gave the chibi a minute before he quickly made his own way to Misfits and tell her of the plan he had.

Jazz's Desk Drawer

Misfits hit Her head agianst the wall of the drawer and looked up at the faceplate of Bluestreak from the opening he made with the drawer, " So you left him by HIMSELF!?" She was mad at him, but not the kind of mad that would send most smart mechs away from her wrath.

"You don't have to bee mean to him or anything. Just gently give him a shove out, or a nudge really, tell him where my quarter are." Bluestreak said with a halfhearted grin.

Misfits wanted to smack the hell out of somthing with her bat, but the grin on Bluestreak's faceplate won her over, she was a sucker for smiles on cute faces, " Alright Blue, I'll do it. Understand his sesitiviy level is that of Red Alerts sesitivity for screaming at nothing. Okay?"

"Okay, Don't you worry I'll take good care of him," He saluted Misfits. Making Misfits cover her face with a pillow laughing and to hide her blushing cheeks, " At ease Blue I'll catch you later."

"See you later Misfits." Bluestreak gently shut the drawer and headed over to his quarters.

Misfits took a deep breath and counted from ten. Hoping that the Chibi Didn't get lost or stepped on by Bumblebee - who now started to kill Chibis if he saw one mostly stepping on them and making it look like an accident- and was relieved when the little Chibi shuffled up to the door wimpering like a beaten dog and knocked on the door.

she opened the door and acted surprized

"Chibi Bluestreak why did you follow me agian? You don't belong to me. Go back to Bluestreak." she said with a sort of Mothering tone of voice.

However Chibi Bluestreak shook hishead and hugged Misfits' legs, bursting into tears.

Misfits patted his back, "Shhh, I know you don't want to leave me, But you have to go to Bluestreak, he adopted you, It'd break his spark to see you didn't like him. Do you want to know something about him?

The Chibi nodded looking up to her as she knelt to his level

"When he was still on Cybertron, his whole city was destroyed and while it every one and everthing he ever loved he was the only one left. do you know how lonely he must feel after that?"

The Chibi frowned for Bluestreak and trembled with regret.

Misfits had him right where she wanted him, " I think he needs a friend. hmm, Do you know who I think he'd like for a friend?"

The Chibi pointed to himself.

Misfits nodded approvingly, "yes you, will you go be hid friend?"

Chibi Bluestreak nodded viggorously feeling so very horrable for leaving Bluestreak like that he gathered his stuff and pandomimed searching for something.

Misfits smiled, translating it as "Where is He?"

And she told him where Bluestreaks quarters, " Don't be afraid okay? Your not leaving me forever, you'll still see me okay?"

The young Chibi nodded and spotted Misfits' bookshelf and pointed to it,

"oh. Thats right we still have to finish Mrs.Piggle-Wiggle have we?" She handed the little Chibi a white book ," Maybe Bluestreak will read it too you...Hmm, Better take you there instead Blue can't read this tiny print."

Chibi Bluestreak hugged her once as she warped the both of them to Bluestreaks door, she enlarged the book, and knelt to the chibi.

"You be good for him okay?" She asked

The chibi nodded with a smile and knocked on Bluestreaks door while Misfits made her get away.

The gunner opened the door and looked down surprized, "I thought you went back to Misfits?"

The chibi Hugged his leg.

"Oh so you came back?"

The little chibi nodded.

Bluestreak smiled, " That's good. I was begining to think I'd have noone to talk to."

He allowed the Chibi in and picked up the book, " Mrs.Piggle-Wiggle huh?"

The runt nodded,

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

Chibi Bluestreak squeaked with delight as Bluestreak sat down on his berth, picked up the chibi and cracked open the book to where Misfits left off.

Chibi Bluestreak put a finger up to wait a minute. he took his door wings off and got himself comfortable on Bluestreaks shoulder.

"Are you ready now?" a nodd " Okay"

"_ The Slow-Eater-Tiny-Bite-Taker cure _

_Once upon a time ther was a boy named Allen..."_

The End

HA! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! dances I finally got that story done! Maybe I'm not so lazy after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright My friends. I HAVE TO POST THIS!!!

I swear I'll lose sleep if i don't and i don't care if it loses alot of People.

This is from a my on going secret series " The Autobot Caravan" And this one is called "Sunny Burn"

Yes, yes it does involve Sunstreaker getting his vain little aft sunburnt like hell!

And this one is my favorite one out of my whle series cause it this is the one that got me started on Bluestreak and Misfits stuff. And I like it cause I think it's funny.

anyway this was one that I handwrote and it's about 22 pages long on Collage ruled paper in a notebook thats falling apart cause I love it. this is the note book that kicked off my Autobot Caravan that never ends as Misfits keeps putting on extentions on a lonnnnnnnnnnng term Vaction for the Autobots, and this is not set in any time. I like putting this as an alternate universe seperate from my other stories thank you. so nothing here collides in the other stories. Anyway here it is Sunny burn!

Oh i forgot in this point of the Series the only Autobots who are residing in misfits's House is : Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Blaster, Bluestreak and Hound.

and I don't like descibing them in their human form because well I like letting the fans use their imaginations of what they look like since there are so many discriptions of them out there, and pictures come to think of it - but I like the thought of Lamborghini Brothers in Speedos, sighs and blushes and giggles-

Also this is set in Florida. Where I live. I love Florida. and I might do a Hurricane Party Story comming to thik of it.

"Woo Cannonball!"

_Splash!_

"Nice one Sideswipe!" Misfits smiled as she got out of the pool.

Sideswipe surfaced sputtering the clorinated water of Misfits's pool, " Your turn Misfits!"

Misfits giggled as she stood on the edge of the deep end she turned around so her back was facing Sideswipe, Prowl, Bluestreak and Hound, " DON'T ANYBODY ELSE DO THIS. THIS IS A TRAINED PROFESSIONAL FLORIDIAN HUMAN FEMALE DOING THIS." And she added for extra measure or perhaps to get Sideswipe to attempt it , " It's Dangergous, and you can lose your bathing suit doing this too."

She jumped and did a back flip into the pool.

_Splash!_

"WOO!" Misfits surfaces and splashed around like a dolphin, she swam like a fish.

"I didn't know you knew how to do a back flip Misfits," Prowl floated by on hisback enjoying the hot Floridian sun.

"I only do it in the pool, 'Cause I might breck my neck doing that."

Sunstreaker turned himself over on the lounge chair in a Sunny spot out side the screen enclosure of the pool, Misfits notice and giggled, " Sunny D' how come you don't ever come in the pool?"

Sunstreaker looked up and lifted his expensive looking sunglasses up, " Why don't you ever wear a Bikini?" he asked setting his head back down on the chair.

Misfits blinked, she hated it when someone asked that, everyone should know it by now she didn't like bikini's as they exposed her stomach to cold water, but answered anyway, " Because I like modest one pieces and I can't stand some of the horried colors they use on Bikinis,"

"Aw, thats stupid Misfits, I'll take you to Target and get you a Camoflauge one."

Misfits shook her head, " You can do that after I'm dead thank you." and she went underwater.

Sunstreaker shook his head, he took a brown bottle from the side of his chair and squeezed form of the contents on his stomach rubbing it all over himself.

Misfits resurface and watched shaking her head, " Dumbass he's gonna burn,"

"Burn?" Prowl flipped himself over and stood up.

"Sunburn Prowl you'll see, trust me." Misfits laughed,

+''+ 

"Man, Can it get any hotter?!" Jazz laughed tapping his foot to the music playing.

Misfits giggled as she danced along the edge of the pool with Bluestreak,

"TEQUILA!!" They shouted and threw their arms in the are before Misfits shoved Bluestreak into the pool

_Splash!_

"Oops sorry Blue, didn't see you there. Hee" Misfits giggled looking down in the pool waveing to the humanized gunner.

Bluestreak blew bubbles from his nose and waved back, he was laughing underwater. It made him lose more Oxygen and he surfaced, " I'm okay!"

Sunstreaker still was out in the blazing sun and once agian turned himself over.

"Hey Misfits," Bluestreaker looked at the yellow clad twin as he hauled himself out of the pool, " If Sunstreaker sits out in the sun too long will he get cooked?" he sat on the edge of the pool.

Misfits giggled joining Bluestreak on the edge, "Kinda sorta," She replied looking at Jazz to catch his eye, she was about to say somthing that he'd like to listen to, " He will get a sunburn that WILL happen, and to answer the rest of it, I have to tell you an urban legend!"

Jazz, who saw Misfits grinned and perked up at the mentioning of Urban legends. He left his post at the grill and went into the pool.

"Wha' urban legend?" he asked

"The Tannign Booth one, " Misfits smiled

Jazz 'ooooo'ed, " Neva heard o' that one."

"I know I haven't told you that one."

"Then tell it" He urged

"Alright, I don't remember when this happened but it was pretty recent,"

Prowl deceided to come over and listen now,

" A Couple were having their wedding soon and the Bride wanted a tan, a really dark one, but the tanning booths only allowed thirty minute tanning sessons,"

Bluestreak was hanging on to her everyword with a childlike look in his eyes. Jazz grinned and already knew the ending of this one. So did Prowl.

"So, to get the tan she wanted she kept going to a bunch of salons until she had the tan she wanted. about a day later he fionce said he smelt somthing rotting and it was comming from the bride, so they went to her doctor and they found out she had cooked her self from the inside out and had only three days to live."

Misfits was loving the look she was getting from Bluestreak

"Is that really possible that humans can do that?" He asked with child-like curiosoty

Misfits shook her head side to side, " Kinda, it'd take a REALLY long dtime for us to do that, as proven by the Myth Busters"

"Oh,"

Prowl thought about it a momment, " You know Misfits that actually makes sense?"

"I know that, think about it if you were like sunstreaker sitting out in artifiall Uv rays for god only knows how long, Your insides would cook like Jazz's burning food on the grill." She looked over at the grill which was spewing black smoke.

Jazz laughed untill he saw the fire too, "Ah jeeze!" he got out of the pool and ran over to the grill and truned it off shutting the door.

" I'm sorri guys!"

Misfits Laughed, thats okay, thats why I have a back-up and if that doesn't work my back up back up plan is pizza. or take out."

Misfits hopped out and went inside the house. a couple minutes later she brought out a styrofoam cooler

"SWEET MISFITS BROUGHT BEER!" Sideswipe squealed.

"No my sweet Ihojit, I brought Chicken and Ribs, all premade and ready to be slapped on the...Grill, hmm, Wait a second," Misfits warped over to the Chibi Adoption Agentcy Universe and borrowed a grill from the Chibi Chibi Hotel, " Now its ready,"

+''+ 

"Hey, Sunny, Wake up! Misfits made lunch already," Sideswipe shoved a rib smotherd in BBQ sauce under Sunstreakers nose, who didn't bother with Sideswipe, " Wake up your hair is burning!!!!"

A drop of sauce fell on Sunstreakers nose, he opened an eye from under his sunglasses and wiped the sauce off, " What?"

"Misfits made ribs, eat one they're tasty!" Sideswipe smiled

"Woopdee friggin doo," Sunstreaker waved his arms about sarcasticly.

"Aw common,Your insulting Misfits, they're tasty" Sideswipe shoved the rib in his twins mouth, Sunstreaker spat it out on the ground where ants quickly started to attack it.

"I'm not hungry, and I heard you the first time," he laid back down.

"But, Sunny remember what happened the last time you skiped out on lunch?"

"Yes, and I'm not hungry,"

"But,"

"I'm not hungry now go away, your in my sun."

Sideswipe shrugged, "More for us then," and went back to join the other members of the Autobot Caravan.

+''+ 

"TEQUILIA!" Bluestreak cried and dived into the pool

_Splash!_

Misfits laughed and turned a somersalut underwater.

Blaster Smiled as he took a swig of his margarita and swtiched Cds in Misfits's CD player.

Misfits giggled as an idea crept into her little head, "Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe looked over from what he was doing, which was putting a brown lizard on Sunstreakers stomach.

"Lets dump the cooler on Sunstreaker!"

Sideswipe looked at his poor miserable lizard, it bit his finger. He shrugged and flung the thing over his head, it flew back over into the pool and into the water where it scared the crap out of Prowl.

"Great Idea!"

+''+ 

"Ready?" Misfits held the cooler over Sunstreakers head with Sideswipe,

"Remember this was your idea, " He said

"That you decided to steal,"

"Smartass,"

"One," Misfits started to tip it over,

"Two," Sideswipe started to tip it over,

"THREE!"

_splllllllllllllllliiisssssshhh!!_

"GacICK!" Sunstreaker yelled

"Ooo thats gotta hurt," Jazz chuckled

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sunstreaker growled glaring at the pair.

"It was her idea," Sideswipe pointed to Misfits,

"That he decieded to steal," Misfits giggled pointing to Sideswipe,

"HEY!" Sideswipe chased Misfits inot the pool, but she didn;t look where she was going and knocked Bluestreak into the pool and knocked the air out of his lungs.

_Splash,_

Sunstreaker shrugged and went back to his bath in sunlight,

Misfits quick reacted and hauled Bluestreak out of the water and laid him on the pool deck, " come on Bluestreak breathe," she said

Prowl and Jazz quickly ran over,

"What happened?" Prowl asked kneeling next to Misfits,

"Sideswipe chased me into the pool and I ran into Bluestreak we fell in the pool and I knock the air out of him." Misfits repiled and felt for a pulse, "Well he has a pulse,"

"Do you know CPR?"

"Nope, 911,"

"Move over," Prowl scooted over to Bluestreaks head,

"You know CPR?"

"Yes,"

Luckliy Bluestreak started to cough and sputter out the clorinated water, " Ew, that doesn't taste good at all," He said and spat up more water.

Misfits smiled , "Thank god , I'm sorry Blue,"

Bluestreak smiled too, "It's okay, just be careful where your running next time,"

She helped him up and walked over to the porch to get him somethign to get rid of the clorine taste

"Thanks Misfits," He said taking the Coke from Misfits,

+''+ 

Blaster staggered outside with a beer bottle in hand and a sombrero he found in Misfits's Room. he giggled to himself as he ran into Jazz, who gently took the bottle from his friend "Easy Blaster yar gonna get a hangover agian,"

Misfits came out with a tray of marshmallows, " WHO WANTS TO MAKE SMOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!?""

Bluestreak followed her out with a try of chocolate and gramcrackers and skewers

Sideswipe looked up agian from a brown lizard he was messing with, it bit his ear and he left it there,

"Can we tell ghost stories?!" he asked, Prowl did a double take at the Lizard hanging from Sideswipe's ear like a fashion accesory.

"Ah,hell sure," Misfits smiled and set the marshmallows down so Bluestreak could put them on the skewers

"Um Excuse me Misfits," Prowl would not stop staring at the lizard on Sideswipe's ear, as he questioned the Chibi Master, "but if your going to have a fire where is it going to be?"

"Give me a second," Misfits went over to a corner of the proch and pulled over a orenate metal stand and a large copper bowl, with wood inside, " BEHOLD THE FIRE!!!!!" Misfits cackled and pulled a stick lighter from her pocket and set fire to some newpaper, she giggled insanely

"Misfits I worry about your mental stabilty," Prowl stared at her but went back to the lizard,

"Aw Prowl your so sweet," Misfits giggled,

"I think her mental stablity is just fine Prowl it just switches over to suit th' momment" Jazz said

"MISFITS!" Sunstreaker came out, looking like a strawberry.

"And that my mecha friends is what a severe case of sunburn looks like," Misfits snickered at Sunstreaker, so did Sideswipe who still had the lizard on his ear,

"What the hell happened?" Sideswipe circle his brother looking him over, sunstreaker looked at the lizard,

"Sideswipe poke your brother,"

Sideswipe blinked and poked Sunstreaker's belly, he squealed in delight with the reaction,

"OW that hurt!" Sunstreaker yelled

"What happend? Is he okay?" Bluestreak Stiffled a giggle,

"Yeah he'll be fine, he'll be peeling in a matter of eight days,"

"Peeling?" Sideswipe tilted his head, the lizard still hanging on,

"Peeling all the skin he just killed while sitting out in the sun. think of it like peeling dried glue," Misfits nodded,

"Really?"

"Really really,"

"But why?" Sunstreaker whined sounding very much like a spoiled child.

"Why? Why did this happen? Because you sat out in the sun too long and killed thousands of skin cells, because your vainity and stupidity, plus you made is worse by pouring gobs of tanning oil on you. but I'll help, god get the giant bottle of lotion under the sink in the bathroom next to your room, and rub it on yourself you'll feel better." Misfits sighed

Sideswipe poked his brother agian, Sunstreaker slapped his hand, "Quit it! That fragging hurts!"

"But it looks like he's a camleion! he changes colors! "

Misfits went back over to the fire, " don't Sideswipe it really hurts,"

"Oh alright," Sideswipe took his place at the fire next to Bluestreak

"Alright, now that we've had our major entertainment of the Night who want's smores?"

"I dooooooooooo!" Sideswipe raise his hand and took his skewer,

"ghost story first!!" Bluestreak shoved Sideswipe to the side.

"Ow Blue!" Sideswipe shoved Bluestreak over,

"Oh I got a goooooood one," Misfits sang

"Scary Rating please: One being really scary ten being blah" Sideswipe demanded,

"A one," Misfits giggled,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH" Sideswipe and Bluestreak echoed on the floor next to the fire.

Misfits giggled agian, " Alrighty I know I told Jazz this one, so Jazz, Shut up."

Jazz laughed ," OOOOOOOOH that one, I gottcha, Good pick Misfits,"

"alright, here goes: There once was a dark dark house, and in that dark dark house there was a dark dark hallway, " Misfits paused to blow a flame out on her marshmallow, she smiled evilly at her friends, "And in that dark dark hallway there was a dark dark staircase and up that dark dark staircase there was a dark dark attic and in that Dark dark attic there was a dark dark trunk- yes Blue?" Misfits stop as Bluestreak raised his hand like a schoolboy.

"Why do they have the back of a car in an attic?" The young Autobot asked.

"Blue it's not th' back o' a car it's a type o' wooden box humans keep stuff in," Jazz informed.

Bluestreak let the information sink in, "Oh...Okay,"

Misfits nodded and picked up her spot, " Anywho, and in that dark dark trunk there was a dark dark coat and in that dark dark coat there was a dark dark pocket,"

Bluestreaks mouth hung opened and his eyes glittered with Childish delight agian, while he constructed his s'more.

Sideswipe listened mostly keeping his eye one his now burning marshmallow the Lizard still hung, The Lizard looked at Prowl with a glint of intelligence and evilness.

Prowl although he was listening politely, tried to pay more attention to his marshmallow, and Sideswipes Lizard earring it looked like it wanted to hurt him.

Jazz grinned a grin that extended to both ends of his visor knowing the end already was fun for him as his marshmallows burnt and fell into the fire.

Blaster was conked out on the couch opposite Prowl and Jazz, occasonly muttering a verse or two from a random rock and roll song.He would be feeling very very ill the next morning.

Sunstreaker finally found the lotion bottle and sat down in another chair rubbing the lotion on his legs.

Hound, was the only Autobot not present, he went to bed early so he could get up early for a morning walk on the bike path behind Misfits's house.

Misfits's Smile had a psycopathic hint in it as she looked at her captive audiance.

"And in that dark Dark pocket there was a dark dark box and in that DARK DARK BOx there was..."

Misfits looked once agian at her friends giving them a lot of suspense.

"WHAT?!" Bluestreak almost had his face in the fire, " What was in the box?!!"

Misfits smiled and suddenly jumped up scaring the life out of poor Bluestreak.

"**_A PINK JELLY BEAN!!!!_**"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bluestreak jumped and flung his feshly made smore in the air and caused a reaction out of Blaster and Sideswipe and Prowl.

( A/N: Sorry I just want to interrupt here, this following paragraph i what I consiter my best work ever in description, I love this thing, it makes me very proud.)

In the time it took Bluestreak's smore to fly up in the air and land on his head, Bluestreak made Sideswipe scream out of shock and throw his flaming marshmallow torch in the air and pierce the ceiling, and the lizard finally made it's big move and jumped off Sideswipe and crawled over to Prowl and scaled Prowls leg. who FREAKED out and took the thing off and flinged it into the pool shouting at it that it should leave innocent Autobots- but mostly him- alone and that it was very rude to stare at him. Blaster woke up screaming and jumped a foot high and landed onto the hard carpeted floor of the porch.And Finally :

_**SPLAT!**_

The smore landed on Bluestreak's head with the sticky gooey marshmallow side down on his hair.

"Aw man," Bluestreak groaned, "sorry Sideswipe."

"Slaggit Blue!" Sideswipe pushed Bluestreak over.

"It's okay Sideswipe," Misfits said, " Sideswipe can have mine,"

Misfits handed Sideswipe her marshmallows, they were just as burnt as his was.

"Thanks," Sideswipe said sourly.

Misfits Jumped up and grabed the Flaming skewer pulling it down before a fire started.

"Hey, Uh, Misfits, I have Marshmallow in my hair what should I do?" Bluestreak went over to Misfits,

"Okay that is a problem," Misfits looked at the gooey mess, "Well first we can pull the marshmallow out of your hair." she started to pull the goo out of his hair, he winced

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Come on lets get you into the kitchen" Misfits pulled the gunner along into the Kitchen,

"Okay," He followed obediantly.

Sideswipe scowled at his marshmallows, and wished Prowl hadn't thrown his Lizard decor into the pool.

Jazz doubled over and fell out of his seat with laughter

Sunstreaker shook his head and finished applying the lotion and went back inside.

Prowl's cheeks and nose went red with the embarassment of everyone watching him yell at a garden varity of Lizard, " Jazz, please calm yourself."

IN THE KITCHEN!

"Hold still Bluestreak or else your going to be walking about with a white spot in your hair" Misfits put Bluestreak's head back under the sink.

"But it feels funny!" Bluestreak giggled, the water was tickling his head.

Misfits smiled and shook her head, " I know that Blue, just be glad it isn't bubblegum, I'd either have to cut your hair or rub it out with peanut butter or olive oil."

"why peanut butter?"

"I dunno, it's just an old remidy for taking bubble gum from hair.

"Oh," BLuestreak pondered the thought while Misfits cleaned the rest of the marshmallow out.

"There you go Blue it's out." she set him free, " I realease you to socialize!"

"Thanks Misfits," He said giving her a hug,

"It's nothing," Misfits was surprized by the hug and patted his back. he got off her,

"That was a funny trick you played by drgaing it out so long and then smacking us with ending."

Misfits giggled," thanks for the reaction That was great,"

"Where'd you hear that story?"

"ahh, I found it in a book when i was a little girl in elementary school, and I still remember it."

"Oh,"

"I still find it funny to this day." Misfits smiled.

The end!

Well I hoped you all liked it as much as I did writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey You guys are great you know that?! I'venever seen so many Postive comments since I came on Thanks!

Anyway Reviewer answer time!!!

starscream girl Said:

aw, i loved it. and yet i was laughning my butt of. it was so sad and i actually started crying but hell it was so good. where the little bluestreaker was when he tug to mifits leg, and i read chapter 3 too, i nver knew you had mushy love in you.

it was freaking awesome you gotta do more.

commander hawk yes she was so into it.

starscream girl shutup. please do more, your a 100 great, love it, love it! hahahaha he's so cute!! hahahahaha

i put you in my favorite author list.

My Reply: Yeah...Wait, I made you cry with this story?! You've made me so happy I've never made a story that's made some one cry! faints I didn't know I could write stuff that makes people do that. Not that it's good but wow. Then Agian I didn't know I could be that mushy, It's not really me sort of I like my firmness. Thanks for the fave you have no clue how happy you've made me! And about Chibi Bluestreak he actually came from the Idea for an Autsic Bluestreak, that Me and My Friend AosakiKeiko were talking about so I started museing with that and to start out I used a Chibi. well, that made me throw the whole auitstic Bluestreak out the window and in with this cute little bugger thats no bigger than my hips. I ended up making him one of my new Chibi Charaters like Chibi Jazz, Chibi Hotshot, the Chibi Twins, Chibi Prowl, and The Chibi Medics that sometime get Real Counterparts to fix in emergenices. i add one or two every so often Chibi Bluestreak just happens to be the Noob to the little tiny group.

Also he's the first Chibi To be adopted by a Transformer and it's Real counterpart to boot! .

Next!

shojin anime Said :

wow you actually responed yo me yay thank you! ur the first one to!

Well i'm glad u took my advice. these two chapters were so cute 0! i enjoyed seeing blue and his chibi, and also seeing misfits a little sane and caring.(not that she isn't i love crazy misfits!)

while reading ur deviantart pro i read 'the list' and it metioned you did some(crazy) things in the armada verse. it would be great if you made a fic showing when u first came to armada, met the bots and hung out with cyc and demo! those 2 are my favs! well just some advice there and not checking grammer

My Reply: Yeah I kinda strung them together didn't I? You should see the note book I have it's got nothing but Bluestreak and Chibi Bluestreak Mushyness it in. It fits for Bluestreak to have that Chibi. Why? i don't really know. Yeah Misfits can actually be a caring person. if she didn't have her reputation of being intirely insane, She'd be a fountain of nothing but Mushy ness and Thats where I have to stop it cause i keep want to write Misfits/Bluestreak Stories And I don't want her to be a Mary Sue. She's not a Mary Sue. I think I mentiond that in an earlier story... But anyway yeah Thats kinda stora why i stay away from too much mushyness. But I like Misfits/Bluestreak Mushyness because in reality the two would actually make a great pair. Misfits has deep down - okay maybe not that deep- has a caring nurturing Personatiy and she likes to take care of people. and since she does have ADD - ADHD actually but I haven't written alot of Misfits ADHDness so I kept it ot ADD- she enjoys Bluestreak. alot.And Blue? Well he's just himself and thats just fine with everything! you know what. I'll post that Bluestreak/Misfits Mushy story I wrote last week and show you what I mean it's one of my more subtle Mushy Bluestreak/Misfits storys and I like it. Anyway Thats funny you should ask about Misfits past in the Armada Universe with the cons, I'm working on that bit right now. You'll probiby end up seeing in the near future on Hey I like Cyclonus and Demolisher too. thats funny.

And last but certainly not least

Thatredcar Said

aww.. what else i could say

My Reply : Thanks glad you liked it. hey don't you have a Dev account? i thikn I've seen you works. and comment on a few of them. hmm didn't know you had one here too. Neat!

Anyway About this Story Cause currently I'm just pulling up a bunch of Stories from wayyyyy in the back of my file folders - I keep every thing organized by topic this one just happened to be mostly about Prowl- And i found this one. As much as you wouldn't think it Prowl can and will tolerate Misfits. If only to humor her with a round of Chess which is useless since He'll always beat her even if he's going extremely easy on her. She's just that bad. But sometimes She gets frustrated and that makes her start to Argue or "Debate" as she likes to call it with him instead. If anything the topics can get a bit silly with out Prowls notice.She loves arguing sometimes, and sometimes when she does argue with Prowl she gets and urge to talk with an english accent for some odd reason and so here it is Checkers!

Alrighty I love Checkers, ( alright I love alot of games but I really like checkers) And Prowl... weeeeeeelllllll he's a whole other story.

I don;t own them I only wish i owned them.

"If you smell something burning It's probibly my Brain frying."

Misfits stared hard and long at the task at hand as if it was a sudoku Puzzle.

It had happened all so quickly. like a game of leapfrog they jumped, and jumped each other,

to the finalpoint.

"Damnit to the seven levels of hell and beyond Prowl! I hate you!"

Prowl, humored Misfits with some freetime of his to play some board games, gave the human a sly smirk.

The current score

Prowl : 99 wins in a row and shifting in gear for his 100th consecutive round

and Misfits : -1

and Misfits was loathing it.

"Is there any game you don't know how to play that I can kick your ass in?" She asked, tilting her head in a way that it looked like she was asking a retorical question.

Prowl had beat Misfits in chess one to many times for her to count - as if anybody would want to, maybe Perceptor.- and checkers was begining to pull Misfits at the seems.

He'd even beat her at her second best game Monopoly five times in a row, in each of her Monoploy game collection, orginal,Disney,Whovillopoly ( a How the Grinch Stole cristmas addition) Americana - in boths ways with the triva questions and without- and her mothers Mickey Mouse one.

"No Misfits theres not," Prowl said,

Misfits thought a while. Then something dawned on her and she smiled with Psycopathic glee.

"YES THERE IS!! HAHAHAHAHA I SHALL BEAT YOU YET!!" she cried wildly.

"Oh really?" Prowl was surprised,

"Disney Triva, and Scene it Disney edition."

"Misfits that would be cheating because of your vast knowledge of Disney-isms." Prowl stated

"Is that a commpliment or a sarcastic remark to piss me off?"

"A commpliment,"

"Well in that case I thank you, for once in my life i actually feel like i'm worth something other than creating a total mess with Plot bunnies!"

"Plot bunnies?"

Misfits gave Prowl the Deer-in-the-headlights, remembering the time her plot bunny farm had escaped and invaded the Ark and nearly destroyed Prowls Office.

"Ummmm Bunnies made out of Newpaper that Vist me when I need insperation to write?"

Prowl wondered if that was the truth.

"At least I know you have no rhythm to play DDR. Can't even do 'Butterfly' or 'We Are the Champions' on beginner settings"

"Yes, but I recall that you missed at least ten steps in 'We are the Champions' that brought you down to a C grade"

"WEll No freakin' duh I missed ten steps on that! I'm use to songs that are like Dundundundundundundundun! not Dun...dun...dun...dun."

"Your still a beginner." Prowl gave Misfits a look that said he was dropping his upper eye-optic lids .

"But at least I can do Speedover Bethoven, and Crash, WHILE SINGING THE LYRICS! AND STILL HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO DO SPEEDOVER BETHOVEN AT LEAST TEN MORE TIMES AND SING THE LYRICS TOO!"

"Misfits singing the lyrics has nothingto do with it. it's not a dancing and Singing game."

"No, your Right buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it shows I have endurance annnnnnnd a helllllllllllll lot of energy to boot! Not all humans can sing while rollar skating reaaaaaallly fast."

"But some humans have had their skates confiscated"

"No their not, I took them back."

Prowl would have blinked if he could, or if Sideswipe had taught him

"When did you do that?"

"While U sir were on Vay-cay! you took away my fall and winter sport.I'm gonna get fat I can't use my spring and Summer sport of Swiming in Oregon in the fall."

Prowl ignored Misfits' Fanism Speech ( She used it often, such as joo you Uber super and so on and so forth

"Misfits there's ice skating."

" So?"

"Its the same thing."

"No its not, Ice skating's like Inline skating. I hate it my feet feel like they have to be sqiushed while in Rollor skating or aka Fourwheeling is classic,retro,not to mention a huuuuuuuuuuuuuge scene in my Universe annnnnnnnnd it's more fun. Come to think of it Your retro and your cool"

Prowl took a second feeling flattered that Misfits thought he was cool.

"It's stil the same thing of using your feet to propell yourself across a lake or a freshly waxed and polished hardwood floor or linnolium. Also you my Mentaly handicaped child, will not get fat, your metabolism is very high, anyway your always runnning about every where."

"nice Prowl, Your talking to a Mentaliy disabled Girl and you insult her and basicly all of her kind. Nice, Prowl, reeeeeaaaaaaaaal smooth. Besides, I'm the smartest girl in my class in biology, Science,english,reading and intensive reading,history,gemometry, which is basicly the whole thing. People come to me asking questions and my teacher suggested I start getting paid to tutor people.

Eat that. It all comes from learing how to use the book. Though biology is kinda hard cause I was put in that class by accident its a 'normal Class' not an Sld class, which is not for Stupid kids it stands for Specialized learning Disablity, meaning i just learn a little slower than others, which if you think about it is actually better cause stuff sinks in better. And Apparently you've never seen that science award I got back in the seventh grade."

"Hmm, Really?" Prowl doubted it.

"I could take you to my school and show you. ask Jazz, Sideswipe or Sunstreaker! i'm not Stupid you know. andBe Surprised I'm acutally very very very very serious when it comes to school. Very serious."

And meanwhile on another side of the Lounge.

Jazz and The Twins watched the pair as they debated many subjects.

"who ya' think'll win?" Jazz asked casually

"I dunno Jazz Misfits is really getting into it." Sideswipe Chuckled , " How come she isn't in the debating club?"

"Nah, Prowls worse than her at debating." Sunstreaker grinned at Misfits for once, "When she fights she knows how to keep going. Remember when she aruged with a teacher about a book and how it was the sequel to another book while the teacher said it wasn't and managed to keep it going the whole period?"

They all laughed.

And there you go people oh and to will in that gap about the School thing Misfits sometimes let them follow her to school if not for months at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

ZMOG! MORE REVIEWS! I'm touched sniffles espeally with Sunny Burn!

Anyway Reply time!

shojin anime Said : Yay! more chappied! loved them both

yeah the blue and chibi parts are mushy but they are so cute!! i would love to see more of them. yay misfits is so not a mary-sue trust me. i have seen alot like the i'm-so-powerful-with-dumb-phrocey-junk-i-can-kill-a-giant-robot-and-save-the-universe. misfits is a cool crazy girl who ain't all that sappy and falling in love with all the mechs. thanks can't wait to read that Blue/Misfits mushy story!

oh wow really? good i'm glad we'll be able to see misfits 'adventure' in the armada verse! YAY we both are cyc and demo fans these two chapters were great and loved the evil lizard!! i like how misfit interacts with prowl! so cute

update soon!

My Reply: Thanks for the feed back on the Mushness,and trust me you will see more Real/Chibi Mush, i have to admit it was fun. Misfits fears being a marysue, she hates them -however i like reading them I get inspired from SOME! of their insanity- she says : If I wanted to rule a universe what would i do with it? it's like a cat destroying it's toy then it has nothing to play with so theres no fun in that! and besides why have enmeys when you can have friends and then people who like Bumblebee just generally hate you anyway?" Besides Misfits has enough fun with warping, chibi making turning Transforemrs into humans - which really is handy sometimes- , hovering -not flying even thought she does technicly fly she calls it hovering because she only uses it when she needs it- and her bat to boot. and then some super strength which is needed for lugging Chibi Sideswipe to his doom. If she needed a certain power she would have had it already, anyway to continue Another thing is Misfits has had love issues, so if shes gonna do anything about a crush -on Sideswipe if not Bluestreak- she hides it or Tells because the emotions hinder the way she "Functions" in life and she doesn't like that. or if someone likes her let them tell her on their own not on forced conditions by "Powers" It's stupid. Besides why make them all love her? then theres not really any conflict between people. Someones gotta hate her. Bumblebee fits the postion nicely.Why? I don't really know I think i might have done a pick out of the hat for that one in the beginging. Yes I will post Bluestreak Misfits Mush eventually.

I'm doing two for that one because of an Idea the first gave me so now it's getting itself a sequel.

Yes, The Armada Con Adventures will come soon. they may be short but hey thats why I get to post three per chapter. like the Enter The Misfits thing on Deviant ART. I swear if i could I'd make my own TV show with that story but anyway agian. Yes, Actually that Lizard thing wasn't in the my handwritten copy! I added as I was typing it. I thought it was funny. Besides it's fun to Annoy Prowl. espically with the way Misfits does. And it's also fun to argue with Prowl. Misfits isn't really Handicapped she just learns a bit slower plus like me is a Bookworm and would love to live in a library the rest of her life.

My computor desk is very small so on each side of me is a book shelf BURSTing with books and on the top shelfs - not the very top- on each side are My Transformers most are Cybertron ones. and I have Cybertron Primus on the top of my right one with his arm stick out like hes pointing. actually he is he's pointing to my window. which doesn't help me cause I'd rather have him pointing to my homework.

But yeah thanks for the Review. you seem to get the largest reply from me! LOL

Next Reviewer

raveen92 Said:

Very good!

Do you really live in oregon? And if you do which scool do you go to.

My Reply : Um...No, Actually I don't. I'd love to vist sometime though I live in wonderful Florida! where the sun shines the hurricanes do tons of damage and the schooling is one of the lowest on the edcuation board. I know that bit sucks doesn't it? But I try to learn more by reading more and that helps. And not to be rude but I think I mentioned that I live in Florida in Sunny Burn.

starscream girl Said :

starscream girl yay! that was awwesome! i was laughning so freaking hard my mom thought i was choking. ahahahahahahah

man that chapter 5 was hilerious. i love that part of the lizard. it was to funny. am still laughning my butt of. i cant even type, so am giong to let commander hawk take over. (backround noise) (hahahahaahahahha)

commander hawk well while she kills herself by laughning, i just wanted to say that you are a marvelous author.( looks both sides)

just a question! are you a girl or boy.

am sorry but i had to ask and the nick name, i cant tell. i know am lame.

starscream girl PLEASE DO MORE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (CHOKES ON LAUGHTER)

My Reply: Wow. I've made someone cry AND I've made someone nearly choke to death! I feel so blessed! dances Yes, if you read the first reply above the lizard bit was new. And thank you Commander Hawk salutes you with a silly grin Don't worry i've had people ask me that tons of times.People always think I'm a guy but no I'm a girl! and actually my penname/ nickname did NOT in fact come from the band of which I have never heard ANY of their music. it actually came from a Licesnse plate i saw that said " Ms.Fitz" and so I called myself Misfits cause I really am a Misfts. I am Misfits the Chibi Master.

Next and last! but not the very least:

Thatredcar Said:

good one again.. and yeah.. i'm the same Thatredcar on the Dev and youtube also XD

quess where i did get an idea to make Bumblebee video and use the the said song in there ROFL THANKIES..!!

my reply: Oh so you are?! You'll be hearing from me soon so check your notebox ;) . ZOMG! I've inspired someone too! gasps I'm so happy! I feel good thanks!

Thanks so much you guys your positive feedback keeps this story going and going! and just to think this was only to be a one shot! ha I guess it's a seris of one shots.

Thanks!

And like I said there would be Misfits/Bluestreak Mush. No, Not love. I don't want that besides i hate dealing with love stories I've tried time and agian and most of them get halfway written or burned into ashes and the ashes scattered. no this is just Mush. besides I like the word mush. or Fluff whatever you call it I like the word Mush. after all it only becomes love if it's got kissing in it but if it's got hugs in it it's just mush.

So before I make that topic into a giant tangent this is another excerpt from The Autobot Caravan.

And just acouple of notes: Bluestreak found himself a hobby of being Misfits little helper and so he gets up at like six to make breckfast for the others with Misfits - okay so maybe this did run in a little with another story but still this is where he got his little baking with Misfits on weekends thing.- there is noone who does not share a room now except Prowl - and I forget why oh yeah odd number of Autobots.-.The Current number of Autobots living at Misfits's house in her Universe are as follows : Misfits, Bluestreak, Hound, the Twins, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Wheeljack and Ratchet. Don't ask me how the hell I fit them all in a three bedroom/ two bath house and shed - that got turned into a tiny house complete with kitchen, bathroom with plumming and tiny bedroom twin two hammocks yes, Jazz and Blaster and the Twins live here because of another story and I'm leaving it at that cause this is long enough.- Besides Hound Sleeps outside it was his own choice- Fits doesn't it?-ANYWAY!

So anyway the summary : Bluestreak tends to get tons more Nightmares than he did when he was a Transformer and some of them can really get to him especially the ones about his city. not to Worry Misfits' Insomnia actually comes in handy for once and gives our favorite former Gunner a little T.L.C..

So here it is Nightmare. and this one's pretty new too. It was a handwritten one and it was about three pages on collage ruled paper. and I have this annoying nagging feeling that I made Bluestreak OOC.

Happy Reading.

Warning: This has Crying in it. It gets a bit sad

It had been a quiet night for the Autobot Caravan. The day was mostly uneventful except Bluestreak Moving into Misfits's room.

Prowl was getting tired from Misfits invading the room he shared with Bluestreak early in the morning everyday to make breckfast and Bluestreak's torcherous nightmares. So Bluestreak Moved into Misfits's room with her. He took the bed without any arguements. mostly because he didn't want to argue with Misfits and there was no need to.

Misfits Slept on the floor of her room instead of in her nice warm bed anyway.

( + + )

(A/N: Don't you just love how I keep changing my story dividers? .)

It was still quiet as far as Misfits was concerned, she lay totally awake in the warm blankets on the floor. staring at the Glow in the Dark stars on her ceiling as they stared to fade. Trying to get rid of the annoying case of insomnia that was forming. Bluestreak slept peacefully. She only heard his breathing and the ever present high pitched sound she always heard. She wondered what Bluestreak was thinking in his dreams- if he actually did have happy ones-. Most likely something of his City.

She got her anwser a few momments later when Bluestreak started to toss and turn, wimper, and even cry in his sleep. It was probibly of his homecity's destruction if not another disturbing senario his dreams liked to terrorize him with.

Misfits frowned feeling extreamely sorry for Bluestreak. His city was gone like some parts of her state and New Orleans in the Hurricanes. She wished it could have been that kind of case instead of total massacure and destruction. As least then it could have been reuilt, shaken but still. She couldn't let him suffer it.Her heart would have felt like it was stabed by a sword the next day if she let him be.

"Poor Bluestreak," She wispered to herself as she got out of 'bed' to go wake him up so he didn't suffer the truamatic scene another time.

"Blue, wake up." she tapped his head gentley but he made no response and his breathing became labored as if he was running a mile.

"Bluestreak wake up come on!" She said a litle louder and shoved his shoulder. This time Bluestreak snapped his eyes opened and almost immedietly he started to cry into his pillow.

Frowning even more Misfits placed and caring hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

He heard her but didn't reply quickly.So Misfits waited paitently for him to calm down. while doing so she sat on the bed cross legged and gentley pulled Bluestreak in her lap giving him a hug, of which he returned very gratefully with a very tight fierce hug of his own to show how much he apprecieated her waking him up before it got worse. He cried into her shoulder so he wouldn't wake up the other Autobots who were sleeping in the house.

after a while he started to calm down a little. Misfits put her hand up the back of his shirt and rubed his back, " Shh, what happened? Another nightmare?"

He sobbed into her shoulder nodding.

"About your city?"

Agian he nodded and started into tears agian.

"shhhh, it's okay." she wispered cradling him while rocking him back and forth rubbing his back. he still cried into her shoulder.

Misfits sighed, wishing that the painful memorty would just leave him alone as his breathing became labored agian as his sobs got a bit louder. he moved his arms so that they were agianst his chest.

She frowned agian when Bluestreak had ended up crying himself back to sleep.

"Poor Bluestreak,"

sighing once agian and not wanting Bluestreak to have another nightmare, she gently laid him down in her nest of blankets, set one of her teddy bears in his arms before covering the both of them and going to sleep herself.

End!

I swear that looked so much longer on paper. blinks


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everybody who has read the other story and know about Baby Chib iSideswipe, this is how the little guy came into being, and stuff. This is Extreamly stupid. And I'm leaving the ending as it is. This is an alternate Universe.

"GEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWD MORNING SIDESWIPE!!!" Misfits pounced on the Red lamborghini as he slept.

Sideswipe groaned as he checked his internal clock. 8 am... eh, that pretty normal for Misfits

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Luuuuuuuuuukit what I found in the Agentcy do you know what this is?" Misfits held up a red egg shaped thing.

"A rock?" sideswipe sat up while Misfits retreated to his right thigh

"nup, its an Egg!" Misfits was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to perky for Sideswipes liking in the morning. he supposed it'd wear off after a few hours or so. or at least till she got medication into her 'systems' as Misfits parents say.

"Okay, first of all have you had your meds? and second whats the Egg for?" asked the red twin

"Wow! and I thought it was just a guess I really think people are the opposite of there personaility in the morning...okay except Mister Sunny Delight and Ratchet...and Sometimes Jazz. and Prowl. and me after I have stayed up all night long. anyway. yes I have my evil nonworking pills in me and the Egg. isn't for anything its for you! Cause guess what this means?"

Sideswipe took a wild guess

"An Alien face hugger is gonna jump outta that thing and lay its eggs in me and the Spawn of it will hatch and eat me from the inside out? and then jump outta my chest plate?"

Misfits blinked twice.

"Um, No. you know they came out with a Plushie of the Face hugger from that movie Alien? its one hundred percent huggable and posiable! but anyway nope I want you to take it and hatch it. see what happens. it shouldn't take too long to hatch maybe three hours. okay bye bye I'm off to go awaken Jazz." misfits warped out. leaving the Egg on sideswipes thigh

"But Misfits how am I suppose to hatch it?"

Misfits warped back

"dude think use your head. you do have one, yes? you can't sit on it can you? No? then use something soft that you can wrap it with." and away Misfits went.

"I hate riddles. oh wait this is easy. a blanket right? but where oh I know!" Sideswipe took the blanket off the hamock that the Chibi sideswipe used. and wraped the egg up in it.

"Three hours with an Egg that Primus only knows whats inside.

Sideswipe looked under his bunk to see if his brother was there. nope no Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe heard a faint yell.

Jazz was up.

a beat

"wonder what Jazz is doing?" Sideswipe hopped off his bunk and headed to Jazz's Quarters with the egg.

Jazz's Quarters.

_Knock Knock_

Jazz opened the door.

"G'morning Sideswipe." Jazz yawned.

"Hi Sideswipe. Egg hatch yet?" Misfits popped up on Jazz's shoulder.

"Wha egg?" Jazz looked at the temoraroly perky Misfits

"Ze egg in lei Lamborghinis hand." Misfits hopped off Jazz

"Ya laid an egg?" Jazz looked at Sideswipe funny.

"No, Misfits found it in the Agentcy, she wants me to hatch it."

"'y? is a Alien face hugga gonna jump outta dat thin' 'n' lay its eggs in ya 'n' da Spawn o' it hatch out in ya 'n' eat ya from da inside out? 'n' den jump outta yar chest plate?"

"Misfits said that that wouldn't happen."

Misfis blinked agian

"Why do you guys think a Facehugger is gonna Jump out of the Egg? How Many Times have you seen Alien?"

"How many Times have YOU seen Alien" Sideswipe asked

"Funny Thing I've actually Never seen Alien I just know the Details"

Sideswipe stared hard at misfits.

"What?"

"I wanna know how you know the details to a movie you've never seen. Did you read the book?"

"They came out with a Book versoin? is it in Paper back?"

"Apparently not Siders." Jazz looked at the chibi Master.

Misfits hopped up and Down on Jazz's shoulder

"Misfits stop doin' dat."

"No Way! I've got waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy to much Twich Energy left and I have to get rid of it before I start Twiching constantly and stuff. and its Creepy when I twich."

"Den go outside"

"I wouldifIcouldbutIcan'tcauseitsstormyousidesoIwon't" Misfits Chattered.

Jazz shook his head

"So What IS in this egg."

"Ican'ttellyouthatyou'llhavetohatchitandfindout."

Sideswipe groaned.

"Dude,itsonlythreefreakinhourswithanegghowhardcanthatbe?"

"But Why?"

"Whywhat?"

"Why do you wan't me to hatch the egg."

Misfits Giggled agian and Warped away.

"Well dats one way ta Answer a question"

Autobot Lounge 1 hour later

Sideswipe sat in a chair with his chin on a table poking at the egg making it gentley rockon top of the blanket

Misfits Hoped up onto his head humming to the Tune of The Main Street Eletrical Light Parade

"DUM dum dumdumdudmdumdumdumdumdum Di egg Hatch yet?"

Sideswipe huffed

"Misfits its been an Hour."

"I'm not Time wise. never have never will Just so ya know." Misfits hummed

"Is there A Faster way to hatch it?"

Misfits hummed a few keys

"Maybe if you asked someone with a FlameThrower but then agian maybe whats inside will die. but its all your desion on how you hatch the egg."

"Are you calm now?"

"NOPE!"

"I thought as Much."

Misfits ducked down on his head and wispered something.

"Wha?" Sideswipe tried to look at Misfits.

Misfits said it agian a little louder

"I still can't hear you what did you say?"

"Their COMMING!!!" She Sprang up yelling.

"Who?!" Sideswipe got confused

"Them!" Misfits pointed at the door

"Whos them?"

"The Lemmings!"

"The what?!"

"LLLEMMMMMMMINGS!"

"Um okay. You go scream about lemmings and I'll stay here. Maybe you should go follow them off a cliff,"

"Fine, but no Candy for you if yoo, don't kill any lemmings!"

"MMMM, yeah, sure, whatever."

Misfits Ran out the door giggling like a mad lady all the While Screaming "The Lemmings are coming the Lemmings are comming"

Sideswipe twiched

"What did she have for breckfast this moring and when did she REALLY wake up.?"

Sunstreaker walked in dazed looking

"Did you see Misfits running around Screaming about Lemmings or was I seeing things Wait don't bother Telling me." Sunsteaker Sat next to his twin.

"Okay I won't cause she was and she did."

"Whats with the Egg?"

0"Misfits Gave it To me this morning and she wants me to hatch it"

"Why is an Alien Facehugger going to jump out of it and lay eggs and let its spawn hatch out inside of you and then eat your innards before jumpping out of your chest plate?"

Sideswipe stared at his brother.

"No, Misfits said that that wouldn't happen Jazz and I already asked her"

"How long is it going to take to hatch"

" 'fits said three hours, its been one and a half now"

Misfits ran by the Lounge door

"LLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"

"Whats her problem"

"Damned if I knew." Sideswipe scoffed

"Wait did she wake up at five thirdy just to watch Tv agian?"

"I dunno."

a Chibi Sideswipe Walked in and Looked at the Egg

"'ey Unca Siders is dat a facehugga egg?" it asked pointing to the red egg

"No."

"Okaies" The chibi walked out. and got run over by Misfits.

"OO That Had to hurt." The twins flinched.

Misfits stoped running and looked at the chibi before screaming

"LEMMING I SHALL VANQUISH YOU!" She pulled out Teh chibi helper and started to beat the chibi

"Ow." Sunstreaker watched with Amusement

"OOO!" Sideswipe twiched.

"I win!" Misfits threw her arms up in triumph and propmtly walked away as if nothing had transpired

"Well that was interesting. How much longer with the egg?"

"About half hour."

Misfits troted into the lounge. " I got one!" She said and held up the beated chibi Sideswipe that looked like roadkill

The Twins grimaced at the dead looking Chibi. Sideswipe hesitantly put his thumbs up

"Greeaat" he said

Misfits beamed and troted out

"Hope she won't hurt any of the other chibis"

there were loud Crashes heard from out side as a Chibi Hotshot came running into the lounge and hid behind Sideswipes leg

"Momma Misfits went cwaziy!"

"We know that Tell us some thing we don't know."

The chibi Hotshot blinked and thought hard for a second and then came up with some thing

"Momma Misfits Looks good in Purple?"

"Um yeah great."

"GET BACK HERE LEMMING!" Misfits Ran up to the Chibi.

"SIDESWIPE QUIT FRATIINIZING WITH THE OFFENDING LEMMING!"

"thats it." Sideswipe picked Misfits up by the collar of her shirt and set her next to the egg " Stay there and don't go anywhere!"

"Oh hey look about fifteen minutes till that egg hatches." Sunstreaker Annouced

"Hi Sunny D." Misfits waved as if she was normal.

Sunstreaker would have blinked if he could.

"did she just say hi in a normal Fashion?"

"Yes I did." Misfits replied and focused her attention on the egg.

"You did good sideswipe. You are offically a chibi master just wait for the egg to hatch."

Sideswipe threw his arms up " WOO HOO! now mind telling me whats in the egg?"

"Wait Ihojit it won't be long till it hatches."

Suddenly the egg cracked and a chip flew off.

and then

"CRACK!"

The whole egg flew appart which some of the shell bits flying off and hitting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the Faceplate

Revealing

"Awww! Lookit how cute!"

A brawling baby Chibi sideswipe.

sideswipe stared at it

"Um, Now what?"

Misfits pointed to the Chibi

"thats your permanet Compainion. now you just have to raise it for a few months before it becomes full grown."

The baby Chibi Sideswipe continuted to brawl and cry and scream like its head and butt were on fire

Sideswipe covered his Audio Receptors

"Misfits how do I make it shut up?"

"Feed it."

Sideswipe shook his head

"With what? What do I feed it?"

"What do you think you feed it Retard?" Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe looked at his Brother like a school student who'd just been ask to solve a problem on the blackboard and wasn't paying attention

"Breast Milk?"

Misfits "EEP"ed and Hid under one of the larger pieces of the broken egg shells " YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAMMORIES!!"

Sidesiwpe Blinked " Um, sorry Misfits."

"PERVERTD RED BASTARD!!"

Sunstreaker shook his head and smacked his brother in the head " You retard you made her get wound up agian!"

"It's not my falut"

" Yeah and it's not your falut she's half a tomboy and wears a brest armor-"

"BRA JACKASS!" Misfits corrected

"- Bra that squishes her boobs so that she looks flat chested"

"HEY I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED YOU INSULTING LAMBORGHINI PERVERT!"

"I'm so sorry Misfits But People mistake you as a long hair man with them."

There were flames in Misfits eyes.

Sideswipes saw them " Um Sunny You should run now she's got that look in her eyes."

"What could she p-"

"I told him to run Ratchet." Sideswipe explianed why his brother was all knocked out and terribly damanged and had a eggshell jambed in his head fins.


	9. Chapter 9

Holy Crap that last chapter was something out of the blue. no that one isn't one of my favorites it's just one of the ones i started randomly writing because i was bored.

Extreamely bored. as usual. Anyway Reply to reviewers time!

shojin anime Said:

yes misfits should be afraid of the mary-sue 'infection' do not let it spread :p. i didn't kmow misfits could fly either cause hovering is just floating in mid air. it would be boring if everyone did love her and it's stupid to force them with 'powers'. wow so just picked a random person to hate misfits, well that's new. yay for more blue and misfits mushyness

thanks can't wait for the ARMADA fic! yes it is much fun to annoy prowl. misfits likes books? 0.0 you just keep surprsing me. well it ain't a bad thing i really love books to! (and is a little slow at learning) it was really sad in this chapter. poor blue i feel bad for him and it's nice to see misfits help him. i like your style of writing and how everthing can just flow together without getting out of place. wow i get the largest reply? THANK U! most of the time nobody cares for my

long reviews or advice but thanks for not ignoring me!

My Reply: Wanna know something funny? I have a story in which Misfits becomes a mary sue and Sideswipe who's the only one who knows everything about mary sues -via Misfits- comes to save his friends after Misfits escapes the brig because Prowl didn't bother putting someone there to keep an eye on her like she begged him to. it's kinda funny and it's not finished and I don;t think it ever will. Yeah Misfits can fly -and I'm not talking about when the Lamborghini brothers use her as a human hand ball XD- but since shes afraid of becoming a Mary sue she keeps it to a minimum- It'd be kinda hard for her to climb up jazz or Sideswipe if one of them is feeling lazy or if she wanted to hop up on to a desk or something. see I don't like having things there that aren't needed or are not useful in anyway.- and yes Bumblebee was picked at random.besides BB has Spike anyway. Misfits adores books. i kinda base her of myself in some ways. Books is one of them. I swear put me in a library and I WILL take out at least 15 to 20 books all the good info books for music, art and random stuff I might be interested at the time. I read Medical books why I don't really know i never wanted a profession in Medical- sorry Ratchet, Armada/Cybertron Red Alert- but it does come in handy if I want to have a sick person in a story just pick out some harmless random diease or create one from a varaity of symptoms. see? I read alot of stuff right now I have a stack of library books - not overdue if I had an overdue book I'd go insane!- of nothing but manga and sheet music for my keyboard. yes I play keyboard. but anyway yeah Misfits loves books and sometimes when not arguing over a game -LOL- Misfits likes to talk about Books with Prowl. who only wishes her attention span and reading level would allow her to read classics from shakespear or Victor hugo - and I jsut finished reading his book " The Hunchback of Notre Dome" and it was good I love the disney movie but mostly for the songs-wanna know something else? that story Misfits told the Auotobts in Sunny burn? It came from a Book I read over and over and over in elementary school and i remember all of it. since I loved it so much my teacher gave it to me I lost it somewhere at some point in time and I still remember how it went anyway! Cool huh? Anyway moving on agian glad I keep surprizing you. and you might not wait any longer for the armada fic. i found some previous stories I can probibly piece together in some way! WOOHOO! XD. Yes Misfits is caring and - this is basing her off myself- hates seeing her friends in pain be it mental or psyical so she tries in what ways she can to help. even if it is just reaching a pack of ramen noodles on the top shelf of the pantry - that would be a case of me and my mom, I'm five foot and six and a half inches and I'm taller than my mom and my older sister whos 29 years old! XD so when my dads not around I have to do "The Tall People Work" - really? you know i never read over and review my own stories? I just write things and read them and say "Hey you know what?! I think my friends would like to read this!" and off it goes to either or there are times when I just don't like how a certain story comes out and I haven't posted anything in a while and it turns out to be a really good story! werid huh? and yup you get the largest reply look at it!

Hmm nobody cares for long reviews or advice now thats stupid! how are people gonna get anywhere without advice or comments I live off them. I don;t know what I'd do with out them i have stories on DeviantARt that have no comments on them and they make me wonder if that story wasn't good. I don't like that. cause I'll never know if it was good or not or if there something that should be fixed because sometimes i have bloopers where i'll write so-so sat down and five paragraphs or so later I write that agian and that person was still sitting down.

And People should not ignore their reviewers! it seems kinda mean. especialy if a reviewer has given really good advice with out a thank you. and if it wasn't good advice say thankyou anyway!

so Thanks for all your advice! and comments they're really helpful

Anyway Lets move on before that reply becomes the story LOL , ( this is where i can realate to Bluestreak I can babble on and on and on and on.)

Thatredcar said: aaww poor little bluestreak.. hi is feeling so.. uh blue at the moment.. blinks ahem.. anyway.. good chapter as always.. and oh yea there Was some note in my note book.. o.- smirks XD

My reply: Ha, Bluestreak is blue I kinda think is name comes from his woeful past having a 'streak' of depression or feeling blue so hence his name being Blue-streak. makes sense doesn't it? thanks. yup that might have been me hint hint. oh and for the future if you get two of the same message I'm so totally sorry the thingy isn't always fast enough for me.

Oh hey look a new Reviewer Hello!

Kaekokat said: Aw poor lil bluestreak cuddle Blue and kisses his head I wish I was there right now holding and calming him down. Poor lil guy. I like the chapter alot you should write more like this with them being human and living in the house and all. Great job! keep them coming!

My Reply: If you like that mushness my friend AosakiKeiko has a DeviantArt account and a bunch of Bluestreak Pics that will make you want to hug him so much that if he was a plush toy -don't we all wish for a Bluestreak plushie? they need to make them- his head would pop off. aw look people wanna hug the Bluestreak in my story. Trust me my friend, you WILL be seeing more of the Autobot caravan and not just in Bluestreak Misfits mush. And you have a Dev account too don't you? you said something about the Lambo pic by Darkenlight? the werid Lambo Twin pose

Moving along last but not least!

starscream girl said:

wow, that was short but it did get a tear from me. 3 only. it was good for a friday story.

commander hawk wow he pathetic.

starscream girl shut up. you ass she did good and it was sad!

commander hawk(sweatdrop)

starscream girl i love your storys please do another one am begging. i love when you say gunner. i just slagging love it girl!

now excuse me while i smack commander hawk because she said your bluestreak is pathectic.

commander hawk (runs away while starscream girl shoots her with null rays)

sixshot end...

My reply: Don't call Bluestreak pathetic! My bluestreak is not pathetic he's sesitive! who wouldn't be after surviving an all out massaure like he did!? besides it's what makes him such a cute person! anyway here look :

Gunner, Gunner, Gunner, Gunner, Gunner, Gunner. XD TADA

About CH try a metal baseball bat. highly affective when used on the head area!

So anyway about the D-con adventures. Here's some of them! waves arms above head insanely since people like the Autobot Caravan so much here i'll tie it in to that!

Summary for the hell of it: Yet another campfire after a long long hot day in the Florida sun. The Autobot Caravan want to hear Misfits past adventures with her Decepti-buddies.

Misfits blinked as she got poked by both the twins on either side.

"Come on Misfits tell us! Your constantly reminding yourself of the time you did this and that in the Armada Universe!" Sideswipe begged a lizard on his shoulder nodded with him or maybe it was just bobbing his head to attact females.

Prowl and Jazz watched much more to Jazz's amusment than Prowls, " I'm with them on this one Misfits! come on tells us about your adventures with the Decepticons!"

"Please Misfits?!" Bluestreak pleaded accidently putting his long fork down and his hotdog into the fire. it sizzled and popped.

Misfits growled and smacked the twins away Sunstreaker hissed because she smacked his sunburn, " ALRIGHT just shut up for five seconds!"

Of course Sideswipe being a smartass counted five seconds in his head, "PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?!"

Misfits glared at him, he merely grinned at her.

"Alright when I was with the Decpticons there were only four counting Megatron who isn't silver and has barbed horns on his head. then theres Starscream who is a total asshole to me and he liked killing my Chibi Hotshots. third theres Demolisher who i love annoying the hell out of when he's standing gaurd in front Of Megatrons throne. and finally Cyclonus who is really really nice when you get to know him! there happy?"

Sideswipe gave Misfits a jab with the blunt end of his long fork. a Lizard jumped on his hot dog and started to eat it. Sideswipe picked it off and threw it to Prowl who shuddered throwing the lizard into the fire. It quickly ran out and climbed up Sideswipes leg and stayed on the Red twins shoulder.

( A/N : Yes it's nesscary for the Lizards to be there, Sideswipe has become LIZARD MECH: Friend of the Lizard commnuity! XD)

"Oh alright fine. Lets see some thing to keep your attention more than five seconds. Oh I know the time i was floating outside on the moon."

(A/N :Hey check this out! look what I can do!)

( Screen fades to black and a title written in crappy handwritting appears in white)

The Adventures of Misfits When She Lived in the Armada Universe With the D-cons!

Or When the Chibi Hotshots Actually Had Brains!

( fades to a flash back)

( A/N: Pretty cool huh?! XD I'm feeling Hyper now!)

Misfits giggled insanely as Cyclonus did and bounced around on the moon. "WOOOOOOOO I'm FLYIN' NOW!" She cried and floated around next to Chibi Hotshot

Cyclonus stood next to the human preteen pushing her to make her fly in another direction.

( Sideswipe cuts in, "Your flying now? I thought you already could fly."

Misfits smacked him, " Flying on the moon you moron.")

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa CY! What is up with yo this fine weatherless saturday on this lovely luna?!?!" she crossed her eyes and looked at Cyclonus funny.

After doing his usual laugh before speaking he repiled " Not much 'cept you floating around like that golf ball you chucked at Starscream the other day!"

Misfits blinked and thought for a momment " You think it'll ever come down? or will it just fly off into nowhere until it hits something?"

( Prowl shook his head, " Misfits why would you throw a golf ball at Starscream?"

"Because Starscream was being a total bastard agian to me and my poor defenseless Chibi Hotshots.")

"-laugh- It'll probibly end up crashing into something."

"Hmm, Maybe I should try chucking something a little bit more heavy next time at S.S. and maybe I can hit him."

Eventually hanging upside down got to Misfits head and she held on to Cyclonus's shoulder wings as he headed inside of the crashed ship

"One of these days my heads gonna esplode from the blood running to my brain."

Cyclonus gave a chuckle to that.

"Dude I'm serious! it hurts!" Misfits perched on the helicopters shoulder wings Chibi Hotshot floated behind them tied to Misfits' waist by a rope she untied the chibi and let him fly away

"Misfits?!" It cried but Misfits didn't listen as Cyclonus went into his quarters, "Darn it. Hey...Could somebody give a 'bot a hand over here?!"

Either noone heard him or just ignored him, after all, he was living in a Decpticon base and he was an Autobot Chibi,but it was Misfits and her Bat Teh Chibi Helper that was keeping him alive so long as she was around. However since she was not, he was fair game.Which was why when Starscream was walking down the corridor and spotted the Chibi he immeditaly grabed the little bugger and went outside for target practice. Oh well.

( "Come on Misfits tell us more!" Bluestreak started putting a new hotdog on his fork to replace the one he burnt to a nasty black. he gave it to Sideswipe who fed it to his lizard friend.

"Here this might entertain Jazz. this was when I celebrated my first Annoy the Hell out of Megatron Day"

Jazz snickered and took a sip of his beer.)

(fade back to a flash back)

Misfits giggled without reason agian. Today was going to be a glorious day in her little book of history.

Today was the day she was going to annoy the hell out of Megatron -and maybe even Mr. Suckup himself : Demolisher if he was there-

She checked her bag lets see: She had the brightly colored crayons,the yarn,the super glue,her bat, "teh Poking Stick" with which to kick things off,the jokebook, the book from Bill Envail heres your sign, The Ipod charged and at the ready, and a dicionary for when Meg's went all Dweeby, and then her keyboard.

( " You need all that to annoy the decepticon leader?" Prowl highly doubted it

"Prowl then the Decpticons were alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll biggggg Idoits trust me they hardly ever won a battle It takes alot to annoy Megatron from my point)

Misfits giggled once more before heading out with a new Chibi Hotshot.

Throne Room

( A.N: YOU ALL HAVE SEEN MEGS SLEEP WHEN HES BORED DON'T SAY I'M WRONG YOU KNOW HE DOES!...Sorry. Hyper.)

Megatron snored.Loudly, Of course he did he was fucking bored!

Which gave Misfits the perfect opertunity to doodle all over him. which she did without hesitaion. with pink,white,light blue, and magenta crayons, and to Shove Cheese doddles in all of the cracks and creeve on Megatrons body.

After that she hovered in his face and made faces at him,

which of course when people stare at you while your asleep you get that feeling that some is staring at you. which was what woke Megatron up...

And sent him shouting out in surprise

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MEGGY-CHAN!!!!!" She Yelled.

"MISFITS-WHAT-THE-PIT-ARE-YOU-DOING!?!!!!!!!!!" Demolisher ran in looking quite peeved at the Chibi Master

( Jazz fell out of his seat laughing)

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DEMO-SAN!" Misfits repiled still gigging

" WHAT IS **_WRONG_** WITH YOU?!!"

"HAPPY ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF MEGATRON DAY!!" Misfits cheered completely oblivious to Demolishers anger and looked at Megatron who looked like he had just stuffered a spark-attack and made Misfits giggle even more " Your funny!" She giggled and pointed at Megs

"MISFITS GET THE SLAG OUT OF HERE NOW!!"

"No." Misfits replied defiantly, " I don't have to listen to you at all so NYAH!" Misfits pulled her left lower eyelid down and stuck her tounge out.

Demolisher powered up his guns, Misfits was unphased

"You don't scare me Demo-san! Hahahahaha your not scary chicken legs!" she giggled and hid under Megatron's head " NYAH NYAH NYAH! CAN'T CATCH ME CUZ' I"M MISFITS THE CHIBI MASTER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Demolisher stood there dumbstruck at the sheer hyperness Misfits had. and the amount of cheese doddle dust that was under Megatron.

"Primus, its another Cyclonus!"

( now she had Sideswipe out of his seat. His lizard flying and landing in Jazz's cup of beer. Prowl looked in the cup and held the lizard down so it would hopefully drown.)

"Demolisher Get RID of her!" Megatron grunted at he got up and back into his chair while Misfits choked on spit still laughing

Slauting, the tank repiled "yes sir!" and quickly grabbed Misfits and the chibi.

' /\ '' /\ '' /\ '/ /\ \' /\ '' /\ '' /\ 

Misfits giggled still while in Demolishers grasp " Hi Demo-san!" She said " When the hell did you get here?!"

Demolisher groaned in annoyance at the moronisness of Misfits and was about to chuck her at a wall to see if she'd exoplode when quite suddenly he realized there wasn't anything in his hand anymore

" MISFITS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NEEEEEEEVVVEEEEEEERRRRR!!!" Misfits shouted down the hallway seeking safty with Cyclonus.

"MISFITS!"

Now Misfits had Sunstreaker on the floor with his brother, Jazz choking on his beer and Prowl shaking his head at Misfits.

Jazz had nearly drunk the Lizard had it not jumped on to his visor - Prowl snapped in fingers being thwarded agian of riding the state of another lizard.

END!

OR IS IT?!

( DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN)

Well there you go, just a couple of Misfits insanity in the house of Decepticons.

Sorry i have a feeling that one went by really quick.

At least it has the lizards. -obsessed-


	10. Chapter 10

Okay heres alittle Random Misfits nonsense

Hi I'm Misfits the Chibi Master,

Welcome to the Chibi Adoption Agentcy Where I work and Mangage Transformer Chibis with my Aprentance Sideswipe, who is currently really late for work. But I don't mind. of Course I don't mind. I'm nice like that. Anyway i was currently sweeping the Front porch of the Agentcy with my new Chibi second in command Chibi Jazz, and my thrid in Command Chibi Hotshot. , Yeah we got this Giant mondo sized porch with cute wooden rocking chairs.

Anyway I was wearing the offical Work uniform with is things cute little green apron which mine was a kids size. I mean the thing only went down to my hips. which made it so cute. Sideswipe has one its one I enlarged to fit him. only he took a white cryon a doodled all over his. he has really crappy hand writting.but then agian how many times do you really see a 477Transformer HANDWRITTING anything? no Seriously.

Anyway Chibi Hotshot wasn't really sweeping he just sat in a Rocking chair doing...well I don't really know what he was doing. and Chibi jazz was being helpful and sweeping along with me. I think the Chibi hotshots get stupid after a while. cause I make one and its normal it acts like it should and then like a few weeks later its the dumbests thing to ever walk the Surface of the Chibi Adoption agentcys clean freshly waxed floors. but their sooooo cute!

Unless of course if I've experimented with it such as the time I made that pudgy Chibi Hotshot just to see what hotshot would look like if he was pudgy, that little guy is still around and normal in mind and is currently trying to loose weight, oh hey look there he goes. I watch as Pudgy Chibi Hotshot jogs by, wearing a Red and white striped sweat band. he waves and continues puffing along. until he trips flat on his face

"Oooo dat had ta hurt." Chibi Jazz said. " Yahright Pudgy?" he calls

Yep everybody calls him pudgy. its the name I gave him to tell him apart from the Other Chibi hotshots when I was still working on a way to get him pudgy.

"I'm Okay!" Pudgy calls. and gets back to joging around the Agentcy

Chibi Jazz leans over to me while leaning on his broom hes only about half my height. I bet you would have thought they were my height.

"Ya think 'e'll eva git back ta bein' skinny?" he asks

I shook my head " Na, he'll kill himself before he gets to his goal weight."

"Den 'y do ya let 'em try 'n' lose it?"

"Dude did you see what the Other Chibi Hotshots did to the poor little guy?"

"Oh yeah da Roof incident. yeah i rememba dat."

See only the Chibi Hotshots get Stupid... Oh yeah your Probibly Wondering what Chibi Jazz is Talking about.

The Roof Incident. I don't think Pudgy will forget that, see the Other Chibi hotshots didn't like him cause he was fat so they thought "if hes so fat, can he bounce if we threw him off the roof?" well they kid naped poor Pudgy and they threw him off the roof, oh the poor thing was nearly dead if Chibi Ratchet wasn't taking a morning stroll the next morning. he fixed poor Pudgy and the little guy was so depressed. So he decieded to get back at them by trying to loose the weight, I couldn't stop him I felt so bad and it really was intirely my falut that he got fat.

"It was after all, my falut, so I'm making it up to him." I said.

the Chibi Hotshot got down from the Rocking chair and Ran after Pudgy, droping his broom.

I guess the little thing felt bad for Pudgy. thats another thing Chibi Hotshots are also a little smaller then the other Chibis, why? I don't know. thats why they make a great army their small in size harder to hit more effetive in numbers. and just so darn cute!

" 'ey Misfits 'y do ya even keep makin' dose guys? Deir stupid really" Jazz kept leaning on his broom.

"Cause their cute thats why." I said in a sort of Monotone voice. Chibi Jazz knew why. I think he listens to me more than the real Jazz does.

"Oooooooh I'm sorry Misfits I forgot." he apologised

I'd rather not Talk about why I do, so please don't pester me why. it has nothing to do with the Real hotshot.

I'm keeping it to myself.

"its okay Chibi Jazz." I said sweeping some Magnolia leaves off the porch.

"Hiya Misfits." Sideswipe finally came.oh yes the Illustrious Wonderfull Red Lamborghini HellRasier Aprentance Finally Arrives...TWO FREAKIN' HOURS LATE! I can take half to one hour but two hours is my limit. anyway.Woah wait a second. what the hell? Sideswipe was covered in mud? Wait did he try to go mudding agian dispite the fact he has no four wheel drive? WTF?

Anyway the Porch is freaking huge cause I had to make it big enough for the Transformers to move around in it. so what me and Chibi Jazz were doing was practicly diddly Squat. and Sideswipe was only making it worse by tracking mud onto the nice freshly waxed floor.

"Oh now you show up. Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"Um, does Issues with Brother ring a bell?" Sideswipe grined. a bit of mud fell on top of Chibi Jazz. and knocked him out.

I hate it when he does that, Grin, Cause he knows that when Someone smiles around me (cept a con) i want to smile too!

"What happened?" I just had to know. the two of them when they fight I find it funny cause their brothers and they fight about stupid stuff. I have a Sister and shes older than me. we never had a Relationship with each other like Sideswipe and sunstreaker did. It made me Jealous. I wish I had a twin like sideswipe and sunstreaker. Hey did you know that Identical twins aren't really Identical? yeah there finger prints and eye color are diffrent. Neat huh?

"Same old same old, Hey Pudgy." Sideswipe waved to Pugdy as he made another Lap around the Agentcy. pudgy waved. and Thankfully he did not Trip onto his face agian.

"Misfits why do you let him try and loose weight he hasn't lost a single pound."

"Cause I felt Sorry for what I did!"

I think Sideswipe rolled his Optics.

Sometimes dispite the fact I have a Crush on the guy I sometimes just hate his guts. if any. I think I'll make a pudgy Verson of Chibi Sideswipe, see how he likes it. Yeah thats what I'll do.

"Then agian I feel sorry for the Real Hotshot, and What the Chibis Did to him."

"You know hes never going to forgive you for that."

"I know that. I hope R.A. figured out a way to make him normal agian...Anyway go get a broom and Start sweeping we've been doing diddly Squat out here."

Sideswipe did as he was told ( I was Surprised) and Got a broom which I had enlarged earlyer. and Started to Sweep, not the Leaves, But me and Chibi Jazz right off the porch.

"Oops, Sorry Misfits."

That little liar...well at least he got SOME the leaves off. But still!

"Ihojit"

"Hey I got the leaves off didn't I? and i'm not a Mor-OW!"

Heh heh heh Siders got hit in the head by his own Chibi with its Jetpack. the Chibi as also Covered Head to foot( Transforemrs don't have toes...at least not yet do they) with mud.

" Unca Sideswipe ya gots ta hide me!" the Little Chibi Sideswipe went frantic and started to try and climb into Sideswipes mouth.

Dude thats funny!

"Cwhibwi! Git da hwell owut wof mwy mwouth! wou tawste naswty wlike cwrap."

At this time I had to Crack a stupid joke one, Cause of the perfect timing and two, he talks funny when his mouth is full. like the time I gave him this bag of Tootise roll pops. that was funny.

"And How do we the Red Hellrasier know what Crap Tastes like?"

"Oh shwyt wup"

"BwaHahahaha!" I laughed. " I got you to Talk funny."

Sideswipe glared and got Chibi Sideswipe out. he was surprisesingly wet with with some kinda of Saliva..EW.

Woah since when Did the Transfor- oh wait that was my doing. nevermind. i remember. that one time. that was fun.yep...woo good times. sideswipe : Bot wonder : only TF with Saliva. a mutant of Misfits the Chibi Masters work. Watch him as he Hacks a loogie on his twin. see him run like the dickens away from his twin. Watch him as he stands on top of the ark and spit over the edge to watch it land on top of a unsuspecting Prowl. See prowl look up and say "What was that?". but not see Sideswipe. watch him make spit balls and shoot them out of a Straw at the minibots and Use them as target practice. watch him stupidly make spit bubbles. watch him Spit right in megatrons mouth and the Run like HEEELL. Watch him as He acts like a Llama and spit to communticate.watch him as he spits on misfits covering her in TF Saliva. watch her turn him into a Red Llama. Watch him continute to spit to communicate.Watch him drool in Recharge and watch the drool Sloooowly drip on to Sunstreaker.

anyway Hey i wonder if Ratchet knows about that? I'll have to ask Sideswipe if Ratchets ever figured it out yet that he as saliva?

Woops I'm getting ahead of my self agian

"Now what is your problem?" Sideswipe asked as he got the mud from inside his mouth out

" THE SUNNYS ARE COMMING THE SUNNYS ARE COMMING AND DEY GOTS DA HOSE!!!"

What? what the crap were they talking about?

"Wait did you say they have the hose?" Sideswipe looked at the Chibi with extreame seriousness. " Which one?"

" Da BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG one."

"Oh hell no."

the Chibi Nodded.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!"

then With the Speed of Ten Sideswipes and Half they ( Well Sideswipe did the running the Chibi was in his hand) ran like hell where to? I don't know. but just then a HUGE stream of water came flying ouver my head as Sunstreaker and Chibi Sunstreaker walk out looking left and right.

"Hiya Sunny." I waved.

Sunstreaker looked at me. they where one: Pissed off. two there was a mud hand prints of Sideswipes and Chibi Sideswipes on each of them( it had SS under it.) and three: Sunstreaker had the Biggest hose I will ever see in my entire life.

"Misfits. Where the Hell did that little Red Bastard of a brother go?"

Aw come on Sunny-D you'd know I'd never sell out my Favorite Generation one Transformer ever. you have to have known that by now.

So I pointe him in the Wrong Direction, He'd find Sideswipe evenually so I was only buying my Favorite some time, hopefully ( and he probibly won't) Use it wisely.

"dat way." I said pointing to the left.

"thank You Misfits." Sunstreaker ran off. Damn that was a Long hose. it was like a andaconda

anyway i picked up Chibi Jazz as Sideswipe ran Screaming by us followed by a Stream of water. I didn't know sideswipe was Hydrophobic or afraid of Water.

Wow lookit him run. Go Sideswipe!

"Wait Sideswipe Don't Track More Mud in the Agentcy! it just got Waxed!"

"Don't worry misfits I'll get it." Sunstreaker walked over my head.

wow he's being nice to me.

Wait a second, if he uses that in the agentcy he'll drowned the Chibis! ACK!

I ran after him

"WAIT SUNSTREAKER YOU"LL DROWN THE CHIBIS!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey look a review from the same person! waves Hello! i'll just smish the review to gether

Thatredcar said

Prowl just don't have any luck to get rid off that lizard hehehee..

YAY..!! little chibi Sideswipe.. WOOHOO..!! so.. where is the little chibi sunstreaker

My Reply: Nope, No such luck for Prowl and Sideswipes new found ability to control lizards - maybe it was a bad Idea for Misfits to show him how to catch them XD- then agian maybe that lizard just has it in for him. Bwahahahahahaha.Actually I'm thinking about giving the Lizard the name. Any Ideas? The Chibi Twins actually don't live in the Chibi Adoption Agentcy - like most Chibis- they moved to a glorifiyed fischer-Price play house. they painted it orange - because Chibi Sunstreaker can't stand light Blue, pink and yellow-, added a second story, and now it's a two bedroom, one bath -one giant tub for Chibi Sunstreaker and arm and leg restraints for Chibi Sideswipe when he gets so dirty Chibi Sunstreaker starts to uncontrolbly twitch like crazy- living room and 'kitchen'. It's location? the Twins desk of course right near Sunstreaker bunk so he can slam his fist down on the desk to shut them up when they start to fight - BTW It doesn't help it sends them screaming like hell and they started to act like lemmings one running the other following into a wall. or right out the house and off the face of the desk XD- but anyway Chibi Suntreaker tends to LIVE in his bath tub at home.

So anyway

Alrighty another of my Autobot Caravan Series.WAY before this Prowl had confiscated Misfits' skates and she stole them back -sneaky little human isn't she?- and went out on the bike path along with Prowl himself and Hound - Bluestreak was suppose to go but accidently ran into the glass door that separated the porch/pool area from the house like in one of the Windex commercials, and hit his nose a little too hard, it started to bleed he saw the blood and fainted, i thought it fitted Bluestreak to have a fear of blood like that. someone please tell me if they disagree and I'll change it.- anyway after the bike path Prowl re-confiscated the skates - and hid them somewhere in the house Misfits will never find them-

So a day after Misfits got herself a little bottle of revenge to poison Prowls morning coffie with! evilgrin

Sorry Prowl Fans, Misfits' Vengeful Spirit is impulsive. and those skates mean alot. Prowl must suffer the consequences!!

Inside My Mind

Misfits:Muwahahahahahahaaaa! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha! lighting flashes behind a silhouette Misfits who's standing in front of a window clutching a green bottle with the only visible letters being LAXIT, with a dracula cape on. a Chibi Bluestreak silhouette stands behind her waving the cape up and down .A door is opened and a light is clicked on, Misfits hisses and looks at the door revealing human Prowl in sky blue Pjs with bananas and white pinstripes on them (the long sleeved/leg light cotton kind with the buttons down the front of the shirt you know the kind i'm talking about right? Misfits designed some of the clothes her friends wear she thought Prowl would look funny with banana Pjs XD)- at the door looking irritated and red eyed,

Prowl: Do you mind?! There are OTHER humans living here who would rather not listen to your Villian Laugh recitations. slams the door shut

Misfits: blinks and looks at Chibi Bluestreak who shruggs . ... . ... . ... . ...-.-... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Prowl:opens the door agian MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISFITS!

Misfits: . FINE BE LIKE THAT!! i'll be getting revenge on you in the morning anyway

Anyway This one is probibly extreamly stupid someone PLEASE tell me if it is I'll get rid of it. I'm seirous.

So anyway here it is, this can before or after Bluestreak moved into Misfits' Room. the nightmare one was a bit Impromptu. so it really doesn't matter.

No I don't really care about the drug facts of laxitives and how they work right now. the way I use them is more fun espeally the chibimade stuff. and yes the prank came from the chocolax from the Iron Giant. god I love that movie!

Also Sideswipe's lizard gets some spotlight in this one.

Why One Should Never Steal the Skates of a Chibi Master

"G'Morning Misfits." Bluestreak greeted as he trotted into the kitchen to start up Breckfast with Misfits.

"Morning Blue," Misfits repiled with a smile that almost looked impish,

Shrugging the smile, he added as he started looking for the waffle iron in a cabent under the counter, " Prowl's comming out early for that morning walk he took Hound up on,"

Misfits almost giggled but controlled herself, "Good I have coffie ready for him." she took Prowl's coffie cup out of a cabnet - it litterally had his name all over it in diffrent fonts that changed colors- and smiled mischiviously while putting a white powder in Prowl's Coffie along with the sugar. No cream.

Bluestreak noticed, "Misfits what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That stuff you put in Prowls coffie."

Misfits gave a blank look to the coffie.

"Um? Nothing? Alright i won't tell you cause of you abilty to blab. but try to keep this under your proverbial hat It's a prank on Prowl okay?"

"This is the grudge on the skates isn't it?"

"Yes."

Luckily the conversation on the cup of poisoned coffie ended as Prowl strolled in and sat down in the chair behind the counter on the other side of the kitchen. It was his usual morning perch. Misfits handed him his coffie,

"Thank you Misfits," he said,

"No problem Prowl," Misfits repiled grabing some flour out of the pantry.

Bluestreak had to turn away from Prowl to hide his own impish smile as he plugged in the waffle iron, while Prowl slowly drank his first cup of coffie and watched them prepare breckfast

\+ . /One Hour Later\ . +/

Prowl finished off his usual third cup of coffie and started on his second english muffin.

Everyone was up now and the kitchen,and dining room were buzzing with Autobots and one resident lizard Sideswipe had adopted as a mascot. Prowl was the only one to complian about it since it had the habit of climbing into his bed at night.

Misfits tapped Sideswipe on his shoulder,

he turned around with his plate of waffles swiming in maple syrup His lizard eyed them with hunger, "Whats up Misfits?"

"The grudge is complete."

Sideswipe looked over at Prowl who was chatting with Hound about the bike path. His lizard slowly made it's way down his arm to the waffles

"Alright this better be good," he said while walking to the kitchen table with his food. he sat down next to his brother on the bench of the kitchen table with a thud.

Sunstreaker gave him, his pet lizard and his choice of breckfast a look of disgust.

"Laxitives." Misfits stated plainly moving out of the way as Sideswipe snorted and squrited the milk he had been drinking on his brother.

It was a while after the arguement the twins had before Sideswipe calmed down enough to speak.

"How'd you do it?" he asked sniffing up whatever kind of phlem had formed from the milk in his nose. and taking his lizard away from the waffles, "Sorry man those are MY waffles. Leggo my eggos!" he said to it.

"I put enough in his coffie to keep him in the bathroom all day long."

Sideswipe shoved some of his waffle in his mouth to muffle out the laughter, "woo are incredibblee evifill."

"I know that don't state the obvious. and what made is worse is the bike path. think of the wonderful results! Can you say Prowl is offically canned?"

"Yeah, look there he goes!" Sideswipe pointed to the said former tactican as he made his way to the nearest bathroom.

"Muhahahahahahahaha! That was a bit faster than i expected, he should have been out on the bike path, but whatever this works too. my Prank works! "

Hound looked over at Misfits while he cut the top off his blueberry muffin and ate it leaving the rest for some other purpose.Which was Bluestreak using them to feel the Squrriels and birds in Misfits's backyard, "What Prank?"

Misfits gave the tracker her shifty eyes, "I put laxitives in Prowls coffie. He'll be in there all day."

Hound looked a bit crestfallen, "but what about the bikepath?"

"There'll be other chances."

The realization dawned on Hound, " This is your grudge isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was. And I'm going to be damned though if for some odd unexplainable reason Prowl's immune to Laxitives. That was Chibi imade stuff you know,"

"Yeah really," Sideswipe went on with his waffles shoving about half of one in his mouth and made Sunstreaker nearly gag. the lizard made it's way to a tiny coffie cup of water Sideswipe had found in one of those gumball machines. looking longingly at his owners waffles

Prowl emerged from the bathroom and made it halfway back to Hound before turning right back around.

Misfits fell off the bench giggling. Hound shook his head and headed out to the bike path, "If he ever does get out tell him I'm on the path."

"Right-O," Misfits giggled at Prowl's pain

\+ . /Three hours and a Half Later\ . +/

I am going to die, as a human, on a toliet. Story of my life. Prowl thought giving the thought a irritated groan, wishing he had a wall to smack his head agianst. The countertop next to him was too sharp to.

He supposed it was probibly just a serious case of diarrhea and it would go away the next day or hopefully in the next few hours.

Prowl heard Misfits knock on the bathroom door, "Prowl are you feeling okay? You've been in there all day."

At least someone was showing some concern, "No, i'm not feeling well at all Misfits, It seems I have diarrhea." he replied wincing.

Misfits giggled in her stomach but actually felt a little bad for Prowl.

But it had to be done if she wanted her skates from a Stubborn guy like Prowl, "Want me to go out for some meds?"

Prowl hesitated, but the pain in his bowels said otherwise, "If it wouldn't be any trouble. Thank you," he grunted.

Misfits headed into the living room, the Twins were lounging on the couch, Sideswipe sitting upside down with his legs up in the air and his head in a funny position on the Floor as they watched Comedy Central, "Anyone wanna go out with?"

Sideswipe looked over at her, he had his Lizard on his knee shedding it's skin. he helped it along by pulling some of the skin off, "Where ya goin'?"

"To got get Prowl some meds," She winked at him mischiviously.

"I'll go," Bluestreak said comming back in from feeding the squirrels - Chip, Dale and Foamy- the muffin bottoms Hound and the other Autobots left.

"Oh SURE I would LOVE to go!" Sideswipe squrimed his way out of the funny postion he had on the couch his lizard moved to his shoulder flaking off some dead skin, "how long we gonna be out?"

"we're gonna try and shoot for two hours. that stuff I gave him lasts a good two hours for each table spoon" Misfits said

"excuse?"

"Extreame traffic, and maybe a trip to the pet shop"

"Nice my nameless Lizard could use a home,"

"I love being evil sometimes but Prowl sounded like he was crying, so I'm gonna get him a book. Perhaps."

"think he'll give you your skates back?"

"Nope,"

"So we grab some meds go to the petshop for a while and just migle around?"

"Yep."

"Sweet."

\+ . /Two Hours and a Half Later\ . +/

Prowl ran through two senarios of what could possibly happen to him with his battlecomputorless brain and they were either A: fall of the toliet in pain. or B die of pain.

he had to rule out both. It was ridiculus. it was annoying. and he wished he still had his battlecomputor.

Suddenly rather to Prowls displeasure Sideswipe's lizard towed in a tiny cup of peptobismol with a rubber band tied to his tummy. Prowl sighed and hesitantly took the tiny cup, the lizard watched him.

"Thank you." Prowl said to it and even more hesitently patted the lizard on its head. it left Prowl after.

\+ . /Two mintues later\ . +/

Prowl emerged from this little prison feeling slightly better than before and sat down on the loveseat . Sideswipe snigger and was already back into his funny upside down sitting postion with his lizard watching comedy central. Prowl wondered why Sideswipe's neck wasn't broken.

"Hey Prowl catch!" Misfits threw Prowl a package wrapped in brown paper and string. and a card that said " Get well soon"

A color Prowl would rather not see for a while. but nonetheless he was surprized at Misfits unexpected kindness.

"Why thank you Misfits," Prowl said.

Misfits giggled loudly with Sideswipe and Bluestreak, "Oh no, please don't thank me 'till you read the card," she started making her getaway.

Prowl blinked and first opened the package and found a book he'd been wanting to read for quite sometime opened the get well card

Prowl,

The grunge is done

Sorry Prowl.

P.S. I Put Chibi Made Laxitives in your coffie.

Prowl blinked once agian and regsitered what it said.

"Your welcome" Misfits patted the former tacticans shoudler before running away..

Prowl Glared at Sideswipes lizard, " I loath you with a great intensity"

"Thats nice Prowl But Misfits isn't here."

Prowl groaned.

"Are you going to give Misfits her skates back?" Bluestreak asked

"I should Be fore she decides to poison my coffie agian."

So yeah, there it is. sorry if it's stupid


	12. Chapter 12

Woohoo 11 chapters! okay twleve!

shojin anime Said

wow u type fast. ok i didn't get to review cause for some reason chapterrs 8,9, & 10 just disapperaed? 0.0?

i didn't really think of you or misfits to be HUGE reading fans, or even know old classic books like that but its cool. that story in sunny burn was real? another new thing i learn! yeaH it's not always fun to be tall with everyone short i know i'm tall to! i think chapter 8 was cute! it's fun to find out how all the little chibi's came to be. but if u have like alternative univerese it'd be best to put those stories in another fic, so u won't confuse your readers.

YAY fianlly ARMADA verse! THANK U! hehe i love that lizard! it's great how misfits and cyc are so like each other. that was a good prank she pulled on megs. i would've thrown toliet paper all over his horns and put silly string all over him.

but is that all we get? PLZ say there's gonna be a fic with ARMADA madness in it? PLZ don't let this be it!

chapter 10 was more descriptive about the chibis but cut in the story a little bit. it was fun seeing sides get chased by suuny! but can chibi's drown? they don't breath air so i'm confused? .? are u gonna update flight of bumblebee soon?

well tha's it for now! update soon

My Reply: Disappeared? hmm, maybe decepticons have invaded Fanfiction 0.0 Zomg! nah both of us are big readers i just started on the Cronicles of Narina i have a giant book that has all of the books in it and all the pictures in color -ZOMG COLOR!- yes the story within Sunny burn was an actual story that came out of a book. that at my age was so funny cried. still is anyway. no actually for me to be tall is fun. cause I like being useful, and it funny cause 89 of the girls at my school are short! they look like fifth graders from my P.O.V. Well, actually not all Chibis come from eggs! Only the really special ones do. -chibi Bluestreak and the other 'cannon' chibis excluded Misfits made those.- yes I probibly should put them else where shouldn't I? but they're here now aren't they? ; I think I'll rename this to Misfits' Notebook since most of them actually came from stories I wrote and typed or found in the back files of my computor - I organize everything in catagories by series first - like g1 or armada- then I break that down by charater- most are already there that i had done a while back.

yes. POWER TO THE LIZARDS! for they make us laugh at Prowl. yes I think Misfits and Cyclonus make a great team with Misfits Insanity and Cyclonus's Insanity it makes great balance. yes Misfits had a ton of time on her hands to shove all those cheese doodles in Megs. Nah, Silly string isn't good enough - maybe Demolisher or Starscream- all over his wings in 'subliminial messages-- what is is spray paint. in all the colors of the Pink and girly girly color rainbow. yes there will be another Armada fic I promise. I think I'll have Misfits and Cyclonus gang up on Demolisher. bwahahahaha. Too much Chibiness for one story huh? silly little buggers, guess I'll have to avoid stories at the agentcy. Don't worry Sunstreaker heard her he won't drown the Chibis besides most of the windows in the Agentcy are open and there are drains on the floor incase of things like those - ever since the Chibi Twins tried to make an indoor pool-. Run Sideswipe and Chibi Run, that hose is gonna gettcha! holy crap thats right I forgot about Flight of the Bumblebee! and I haven't bothered with Part two of that one chapter! ack! i have to get on thaT! thanks!

starscream girl said

hahah(laughning overand crying with laughter)

i cant believe it, omg, chap 9 was so hileriouse. hahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha, i cant take it my jionts there giong to burst! and what megatron had! holy crap i was reading in my school library and everytime i burst into laughter every one looked at me like a crazy girl.(may i say that was the whole time) hahahahahahahaahha, i just flicked them of, but primus it was so damn funny!

commander hawk yes belive me she was laughnung so hard that she had tears in her eyes. not many people can do that. you should be proud, you made the decepticon mercenary leader cry of laughter.

starscream girl wow am still laughning, you are my total fav , if i was able to see you i would put in my second command. 0hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, cripes it hurts! i read chap 10 to, but it wasnt as funny as chap9 but it still made me laugh. please you gotta do more and please e-mail me if your giong to do another story! this has been from the decepticon merceaner leader starscream girl!

Myreply: You shuld see me reading funny things in the school library, I can actually manage to laugh quietly but you can still tell I'm bursting at the sides. I can cry if I laugh too hard too, I have a very sensitive sense of humor I can spend hours laughing . then I'll stop and a few hours later I'll remember that and I'll start laughing hard agian.

Thatredcar Said

XD dies with the too happy laughter

My Reply: ZOMG! I KILLED SOMEONE! RATCHET CALL NINE ONE ONE!

Ratchet: Misfits there isn't really much you can do if the persons dead.

Misfits: Yes you can, people have been brought back from the dead.

Ratchet: Okay how?

Misfits: (pokes Thatredcar with a sharp stick) WAKE UP DEAD PERSON!

Ratchet: i should have known, (shakes head)

Misfits wait!

Thatredcar said AHHAHHAHAA..!! okay.. that was mean..smirk but so damn funny.. continues with giggles..

Misfits: okay he's alive! ZOMG! see Ratchet I can bring people from the dead

Ratchet: O.O

Misfits: Okay, yeah it was mean but who cares it was funny. Prowl Got rescued by his arch nemisis!

Prowl: i'm going to hang you for that.

Misfits: gotta catch me first. ( Runs away)

So anyway here it is Jump Rope

Misfits giggled as usual, to her own little beat in life's many many days.

Today, it was watching Autobots in the combat Training room, secretly dubbed by Misfits " The Other Other rec room"

Since in her little mind the Autobots were having more fun.

Tired of just watching She brought an old toy she hadn't seen since the elementary school days.

A jump rope she had earned by being a part of a program called "Jump Rope for Heart" a program in which she got donations from people she knew for a study in a heart dieases. every day in the program she jumped with her friends after school. and drank lemonade. and jumped somemore while learning some spiffy tricks like the donkey kick.

she smiled fondly at the rope. and tested it to make sure it was the right size for her.

It still was.

After that was accomplished she picked a spot next to Sideswipe ( who was beating the crap out of a droid, Misfit's suggested the autobots get giant sized punching bags insted of giving the droids merry hell everyday and nobody cared) she started jumping.

"Hi Sideswipe." She said and crossed her arms before quickly uncrossing them and jumping over the rope.

Sideswipe kicked the droid and thus ending the match. He stared at Misfits' rope.

"What the frag is that?" he asked

"A jump rope, duh." She started swinging the rope to her sides jumping every time the rope smacked the floor and then going back to jumping normally.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you jumping the rope?"

"Because it's fun." Misfits started jumping the rope backwards.

Sideswipe watched intriged,

" Ice Cream soda

Lemonade,

Tell me the letter of my lovers name,

A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z."

Misfits stoped, "Aw man I always end up doing that!"

"What? Going through the alphabet?"

"yes, it's a pain really."

"Try something else."

Misfits thought, " Oh what the hell,

"Cinderella dressed in yella

made a mistake and kissed a snake how many doctors did it take?

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..."

Half hour later

"Five hundred and fifty three. 554..."

By now the Autobots had caught on to Misfit's little game and the betting had begun by the time Misfits hit 100.

Most bets were on her losing count.

"Dang Misfits Cinderrella should be dead by now!" Jazz called,

and that was what did it

Misfits tripped and fell.

"Five hundred and nintey two medics. " Misfits said, " Thanks Jazz."

End.

Eh, just a short little thing I wrote while I was reminicing about my old elementary school.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey All, Wooohoo 13 chapters.

ok gonna make this one short so just count it to my other review

no it wasn't stupid i liked it! hehe u gave prowl Laxitives

that was evil. oh i love iron giant to! well this was cute due to lizard, his name should be jake why it's cool, and the squirrels! i am a squirrel freak. i love how you toture prowl it would be better if jazz was there too! but OMG LIZARD IS TO CUUTE!! (hugs lizard) yes i also imagine myself wearing a cape playing evil music on a organ. the chibi blue just made it even better!  
My Reply: Okay good so It wasn't stupid. thank god! Iron Giant is good, funny thing is the reason I like it is beacause Cartoon Network did a Marathon of the Iron Giant twice and I watched it a couple hundred times before I started to like it. Heh, so your a Squrriel Fan too? then I'm Guessing you like foamy the Squrruil huh? Jake? hmm, I like it ( gets Lizard's waterbowl and Sideswipes Lizard)  
Misfits: ( dunks lizard in water) I now baptize thee Jake!  
Sideswipe: But I wanted to name him! ( takes Lizard back)  
Misfits: Sorry Sideswipe He's now Jake!  
Sideswipe: But I wanted to Name him Commander Zobophor Pidsut the XI Of the Elite Scale Armored Guard Squad 57869 of Planet Reptilion five!  
Misfits:( Blinks) But Your Fans named him!  
sideswipe: Can Jake Be his nick name?  
Misfits: No, Commander-Whatever can  
Sideswipe: It's Commander Zobophor Pidsut the XI Of the Elite Scale Armored Guard Squad 57869 of Planet Reptilion five!!!  
Misfits: SHUT UP! ( Brandishes bat)  
Well there you go, why Jazz? Jazz just nearly Choked on Jake  
Sideswipe: THATS Commander Zobophor Pidsut the XI Of the Elite Scale Armored Guard Squad 57869 of Planet Reptilion five to you missy!  
SHUT UP ( Shoves Sideswipe over ) But then agian Jazz doesn't seem the kind of guy to torcher Prowl, he's jsut the guy who shows up to laugh and point and then get Glared at by Prowl.  
Just a Questions : what are your views on Prowls Banana Pjs?  
I just wanna know.  
Thatredcar Said  
(continues with giggles..) eehheheeh.. c..can't stop..(grin) ehehehehee.. HELP..!! ehehehhehee..!! Too funnyy.. (smirk) AHAAHAHHAHAHHA..!!  
My Reply: Just don't die on me and Ratchet agian. ( prods with a stick Ratchet moved over and blinks)  
starscreamgirl Said: am to lazy to sign.  
wow that was so funny. becuase today it was last day i brought my computer, i read your story, and i laughed to hard, that caught my techers attention, and becuase of your funny stories i got an dentechion. (spelled wrong)  
commander hawk why did you bring your laptop?  
starscream girl because i wanted to and my techers let me on friday. heheheh  
all i know is that you should run for humor president,  
i really like your storys, and its spring my eyes will be glued on the computer for more stories! (starts laughning inside then out)  
sixshot(sweatdrop)end...  
shockblast(sweatdrop)end..  
( sorry I had to edit your comment don't want any trouble from other people O-O;)  
My Reply : Woo, sorry 'bout gettin' you into detention! If I wanted to be President I would run and make sure that these United States have more humor induced films and that people wore smiles more often and that NASA started a study for Cybertron, or at least started to Build Transformers for my Idea for a Transformer theme park placed in Oregon. Portland, Orgeon with an Extreame stunt Show with Loads of exploisons and real Transformers that Transform and stuff. and give autographs and it lasts two hours and performs five times a day with the nighttime show being really special cause it's NIGHT!. and People if they want can Cosplay! it also has three rollor coasters,One is where little kiddies can sit in Bumblebee and ride around in him - its a singular car so yeah only two people!) the other being where the they ride LAMBORGHINI bros that go upside down and all that cool stuff and it's name is "Jet Judo" ( One Side has Sideswipe and the other is Sunstreaker each side is different)one is the best being Autobots Vs Decepticons and people can chose which side they wanna take each side is diffrent! and then theres a paint ball gallery and bumper cars shaped like varous TFs in vechicle mode and then lazer tag where you get to use lazer tag guns that look like your Favorite Transformers guns and then a huge store that sells TRANSFORMERS PLUSHIES!!! WOOPIE! FREE CANDY and TRANSFORMERS TO ALL! (kisses Chibis to gain popularity) but no I'm quite happy with my pursue of a career in Writing and to Be A librarian. from Loud to quiet huh?  
So heres the next Chapter Alright people this was bound to arise from Sunny Burn with Prowl, Sideswipe and his lizard Jake  
Sideswipe: It's Commander Zobophor Pidsut the XI Of the Elite Scale Armored Guard Squad 57869 of Planet Reptilion five!!!  
Misfits: I told you that it's his nickname!  
Sideswipe:( groans)  
But Anyway this is the Day Sideswipe Finds Jake. i'm Gonna say the lizard Sideswipe had in Prowls torcher  
Prowl: ( Glares at Misfits)  
is dead, because a Sixlined Racerunner never climbes anything - would have gone with a five lined skink but the Racerunner looked cooler and cuter-  
And if you want to see what Jake looks like google " Six-Lined Racerunner" or Skinks if you want to see the five-lined skink they're cool looking or you can google " Native Florida Lizards "  
Lizard fact of the day : When a green anole turns brown, it is a sign of severe stress. Stressed anoles may turn green at night when the lights are out and they are asleep, but will turn brown again once they wake up and start the new day.  
Fact found on Melissa Kaplan's Herp Care Collection great site for Lizard care-

Jake the Six-Lined RaceRunner

* * *

Thus far it had been a week since Sunstreaker had gotten his first sunburn. It had also been a week since Sideswipe had bothered the local Cuban Anole Poplation and Prowl had been mentally disturbed by an evil lizard.  
And Sideswipe had nearly forgotten about the little dinosaurs until Misfits started catching them by the dozens. he HAD to bother them now. after all he wasn't the only one who knew Prowl had freaked out about the lizard.

"Misfits How do you catch a Lizard?" he asked itching to nabb one for a Prank and a pet.

"Oh it's easy. you just have to have good reflectes," she repiled an quickly snatched one off the screen enclosure. just a baby Cuban anole though the dime a dozen varaity, Not the size Sideswipe wanted.

So the red Twin set off around the house hunting for a Perfect lizard he could call his own. Misfits had told him there were basicly four kinds of lizards that hung around her house. they were : the Cuban anole, The Green Anole,The southeastern five-lined skink which was commonly mistaken for a snake if one does not look close enough. and the Sixlined Racerunner

Sideswipe really wanted a pet iguana but since they were out of the question he setted for the Six-lined Racerunner for it's coloration. Plus it's name looked cooler.

those however were a bit hard to find. To Sideswipe it was worth the hunt. so to begin he looked all round the usual Lizard spots finding only Cuban anoles that quickly sprinted away from him. Not that he cared. so he tried in the two oak treees behind the house - using a ladder he borrowed- but only got attacked by the three Squrriels, Chip, Dale and Foamy.

His first day of his hunt was unsuccesful. and he retreated to dinner empty handed.

On his second day of the hunt he looked behind the fence of the house and needed to take an early break from his hunt as he had accidently stepped in an ant mound and got his foot bitten all over since he only wore flip-flops - it was in the 90s and it only got hotter- Misfits had to bandaged the foot since it got a bit swolen and knew that Sideswipe would be relentless in his search for the Southeastern Five-Lined Skink. Sunstreaker earned himself a slap across his back and had to have a pillow shoved in his mouth to muffle out the yelling.

On his third day Sideswipe found two Green anoles doing 'It' while hanging on to the screen enclosure. they stared at him like a couple who's kid had turned the light on and caught them while they were doing 'it'. watching the two like some new form of girl's gone wild live he grabbed both and put them in a bug box Misfits had given him for his Lizard expeition.Since Misfits wanted to start breeding green anoles for their seeming endagered-ness he gave them to her and she let them loose inside the screen enclosure with hopes of finding tiny white mardi Grai bead shaped eggs within the next few weeks in one of her plants.

The fourth day was lizard-less so he waited for night fall to look and found nothing but geckos that looked like flatten lizards. Sideswipe caught a few and held the first ever Geico Gecko auidtions. much to the other members - Prowl Exculded- amusement.

On his Fifth day Sideswipe's luck seemed to take a turn for the better as he dove behind the shed - scaring the life out of Blaster, Jazz, Bluestreak and Misfits when he banged agianst the side of the shed and utterly screwed up their DDR Endless record- for a black tail.

"HA I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!" he yelled and pulled the tail. to find not the Six-lined Racerunnerbut a full grown black racer snake that bit his hand and sent him screaming out in pain. he was lucky it wasn't a poisonus snake

Misfits ran out of the shed to find what had hit itself agianst the shed to find Sideswipe with a black snake biting his left hand and making it bleed horribly and the snake wouldn't let go so Misfits had to call Pest control - much to her dismay for the snake as she liked Snakes alot- to get the black racer off Sideswipes hand and to a much safer habitat. and earning Sideswipe another bangadge and forcing him to wear his black gloves incase of a repeat performance. and that day as he found out that the snake he caught was most likely female because he found the eggs under the shed and a few baby racers. he left those alone and decided if he couldn't find the Lizard he'd take a snake and raise it.

His sixth day he decieded to leave the house and head to the back field behind Misfits house and search the field. while he didn't find any Lizards he found a gopher tortise and a rat snake. he was now beginging to think about becoming a Floridian herpitologist.

On his seventh day he stayed inside, and did some reasearch on his RaceRunner, finding that they are extreamly hard to catch as they will keep running from you and you could spend all day chasing them.

He invested in a net with a long pole for a farther reach incase he found one an it got a little out of reach. then he went outside to find no Lizards what so ever. they seem to have caught on to Sideswipes mission.

On his eight day Sideswipe was taken from Misfits house to go shopping with his brother. Sunstreaker was getting annoyed with not Seeing his brother all day after some stupid lizard. Sideswipe managed to get into a pet shop and mused with the thoughts of buying a iguana. Sunstreaker said no, and draged Sideswipe out by his shirt making a scene.

Sideswipes nineth day was his big success and finally found a six lined Racerunner and managed to catch it by hand. He found it inside the screen enclosure. and it seemed to like Sideswipe alot. maybe it's because Sideswipe had needed to heal it because it had a tiny wound on it's leg. maybe Sideswipe has a natural attraction for lizards. but Whatever it was , Sideswipe reall didn't care. he named it Jake

( Sideswipe: It's Commander Zobophor Pidsut the XI Of the Elite Scale Armored Guard Squad 57869 of Planet Reptilion five!!!

Misfits: SHUT UP before I let Jake back into the wild!)

and Jake was sooned adored by his owners friends and family - because Sunstreaker liked his coloration- and adopted as a mascot. Prowl made notes to get rid of it someday. and Jake would always give Prowl an evil eye.

Sideswipe couldn't think of any ways to perform a prank with Jake, he was only one small lizard. So with Jake, Sideswipe collected some Cuban Anoles and waited for Night, when Prowl was alseep.

using Jakes ability to 'speak' to other lizards -assuming that Jake understood Sideswipe- Sideswipe let loose his Anoles to crawl under Prowls door and hopefully climb into his bed.

They found out early in the morning when Prowl was getting up early for his morning walk with Hound and was sent screaming loud enough for Sideswipe and Jake to hear in the shed.

End!

Well I hope that was good for you all.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright This is for AosakiKeiko, Since I asked you to make a pic of Bluestreak with some sort of relation to Shaggy from Scooby Doo since the Voice actor did both of their voice on DevArt I thought I'd make somethhing for you so I guess you call it a trade in some way maybe. I wrote this because I was bored and I've been on this Bluestreakness and Chibi Bluestreakness and I needed to do this cause I thought it was cute, and a bit short but cute.

so here it is and i'm sorry if it's short, on paper this looked longer, it took two pages.

For Keiko

* * *

Chibi Bluestreak watched as Bluestreak headed out of his quarters to go get himself some energon. He himself was eating of course Cookies.

But not just any cookies, but Scooby Doo Gramcrackers.

He 'begged' Misfits to get them for him while she took him grocery shopping last week. All he had to do was pout his little lips and leak a little bit of blue tears from his giant blue optics, that was all that was needed to win Misfits over. He was that kind of cute that was too cute, and He knew it too. Misfits had told him multipule times when she baby-sat him.

Of all cookie types - Bluestreak and Misfits consitered him a cookie gourmet and it commplimented the fact that Misfits liked to bake cookies with Bluestreak on weekends- he loved Gramcarackers, Chocolate Chip cookies, Snickerdoodles and Oreo's - He was a sucker for those you could get him to do anything for one of them- as far as he was concerned this particluar box of tiny bone shaped gramcrackers was divine and most likey because he liked watching Scooby Doo, the old ones only, the new ones couldn't keep his attention long enough.

He loved watching Scooby Doo with Bluestreak, because Bluestreak sounded like Shaggy and Chibi Bluestreak adored Shaggy, not really Scooby. He didn't really know why and he thought it was because Bluestreak sounded just like Shaggy. He had Bluestreak do an impression of Shaggy once by getting him to say "Zoniks"

And he couldn't tell the difference.

Bluestreak returned with a mug of Energon and sat down on a Giant bean bag chair Misfits gave him since Jolt the Minicon went back to the Armada Universe. He turned his TV on and fliped through the channels, " Alright Chibi are you ready for the Scooby Doo marathon?"

Thats right, Chibi Bluestreak remembered now. Tonight was the beginging of the five day Scooby Doo Marathon. Now he remembered why he wanted to save that box of Scooby Snacks for tonight. He nodded and grabbed his Shaggy doll from his little nest under Bluestreak's desk. He gave the Shaggy doll some of his cookies.

Bluestreak chuckled as he finally found the right channel just as the marathon had begun

And he sang out the theme for the Chibi who Sqeaked with Chibish delight.

"Scooby dooby doo where are you..."

I thought that was cute.and thats me right there the new Scooby Doo episodes just don't keep my attention like the old ones. and I love those bone shaped Crackers. Heh heh heh heh heh heh.

And If your wondering where I got the insperation to do this I was at Universal Studios Florida and I was heading tward the Studios and i passed a store with a HUGE picture of Shaggy on it and soon I remembered the Gram Crackers that I ate by the handfulls and this came along with the Fact Chibi Bluestreaks favorite snack is Cookies. I hoped you liked it Aosaki Keiko.


	15. Chapter 15

shojin anime Said

dang this reviews look alot bigger when i type it. your stories do seem to get shorter.

dude no way like all girls are migdits at my school i'm like a giant there! cool special chibi'seggs. it's good to keep stories organized from G1 or armada, or by genras? so the readers aren't confused. yes lizards power to the almighty lizard! i love how it gets to prowl

Misfits and Cyc go together like peanut butter and jelly. not in the 'relationship' thing sort of way though. yes silly string and spray paint would look better on demo and starscream in pink! THANK U more ARMADA MADNES! 0! you can never have enough chibi's here just to cute! well i'm glad i remined of your other fic! here to help

this chapter was a little short though. i like how misfits likes jump rope too same here. hehe i like the comment from jazz. well if u wanna keep alternative and human bots stories together that's fine. update soon!  
My reply: Girls are geting short these days i swear and it makes me feel kinda sad that they're so short cause some of the mhave to look up to talk to me. and it doesn't help that i like to wear shoes - specificly sandals or flip flops- that have at least an inch high heel. yeah it helps, so i'm not all like " Wait why is Hotshot stuck in the middle with the G-one cons - i even break it down by side O.O oooh- yeah there will be more Armada madness i swear. yes you can never have too many Chibis, yes I have to get back on the attack of the miget Bumblebees on Ratchet and Misfits. yay to insane volswagons minis. yes some of my stories are getting short i'm trying to make them longer. trust me those are better than reading a story that took me 176 pages to write. I'd hate to type all that I have a hard enough time keeping my attention on writting one that took three - the outside world of my backyard is so inviting- yes now you have JAKE  
Sideswipe: But it's  
Misfits: DON"T START ON THAT!!  
sideswipe and Jake: o.O;;  
I had to end it, five hundred and something jumps is alot of medics I'm sure one Ratchet would have been enough.  
Tamoya-chan Said insanely giggles Man your elemntary days must've been fun.Oh and ya kinda killed my Oc,Tamoya,she was laughing way too much.  
My reply: Hoep I didn't kill her, I already did that a few chapters ago

* * *

"Hey Sideswipe" Misfits Hoped up onto the Red Lamborghini's shoulder " Check this out. This is what you look like In the Future!" Misfits shoved a Picture of Armada Sideswipe into The g1 Sideswipes faceplate.

Sideswipe studied the picture.

" I get sunglasses?"

Misfits blinked.

"Dude Remember What I told you about Armada Sideswipe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thats him!"

"You know he looks kinda Like Jazz."

Misfits nodded her head

"I said the same thing. but no Thats you in the Fuuuuuuuuutureeeeeeeeee"

Misfits waved her hands about in a spooky way

"didn't you say that he was stupid? Like Gay Stupid?"

"HEY! don't call gay people stupid! Dude their kewl! remember I met one OF The Queer Eye For The striat Guys! they Are cool"

Sideswipe Opened his mouth

"And don't go Sayign Anything bad about Bis either My friend Ashley is one!"

Sideswipe shut his mouth

"So this is me in the future I get Stuck in a Parachute, saved by the future blurr, Nearly Get killed if That Banana Boy Hotshot didn't save me from Wheeljacks name stealer, and eventually take Hotshot on as My surrogate brother and chase him and hug him and squeeze him and call him George 24-7"

"Where did the George part come from when did you add that?"

"Yesterday after watching some Loony toons episodes"

Misfits raised her eye brows and set them down with a shrugg " Eh. so Wanna go Met your future self? Huh ? huh huhuhuhuhuh?"

"Won't that do something to the Space Time Continum?"

"I have no clue and Perceptor and WJ aren't here and I haven't been about to warp to the Cybertron Universe to Ask Vector Prime anything about that yet so I have no clue... I could bring him Here! and I'll bring Hotshot too and Then That would be A Great time to Kidnapp jolt and Free the little Minicon from being attatched to Hotshots ass and Stupidiy cause Jolt told me he thinks Hotshots stupid! and I owe him anyway."

"Minicon?"

"The Migeit Verson of a Minibot see now in the Armada Universe we have Minicons and they're pretty werid at times. some of them at the Autobot base are creepy. but Not Jolt. Not Unless hes been fed that Pixie Stix Energon. thats like an illegal drug to him. he goes insane."

"Unhuh."

"Anyways I'll be Right back!" Misfits warped to the Armada Universe.

ARMADA UNIVERSE!

Misfits walked around and around and around the Autobot Base looking For Jolt

"JolT! Hellowww? WHERE ARE YOU YOU INSANE MINICON!?" Misfits Called.

there was aloud bang followed by some beeping and some yelling and skid sounds

"FOuuund him!" misfits ran to the sound and found Jolt running for dear life and hotshot chase the pink minicon with Sideswipe Following him

Jolt Skided to a halt in front of Misfits and Ran Behind her.

"Hi Jolt I'm here to Rescue you from Hotshot!"

Jolt Beeped

" what do you mean 'about time?'! I didn't forget you! besides I'm taking hotshot and Sideswipe with me but they go back you stay with me in the G1 Universe!"

Jolt Claped his hands and danced about obviously overjoyed

Misfits waved to hotshot

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HOTTIEKINS!"

Hotshot Skidded to a halt making Sideswipe run into him.

"Hiya Sideswipe!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS THE FAN FROM THE PIT!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww How Sweet hes finally relised Im a huge fan! Anyway You two are commign with me! My Frieend Sideswipe from the G1 Universe wants to meet you! but Jolt stays hes tired of you sitting on him Hotshot! be sides hes saved your ass one to many times"

Misfits warped back with all three armada Bots

G1 UNIVERSE!

"Hey Sideswipe I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Misfits Bounced on Top of the G1 Sideswipe

"That was freakin' quick." he said and pulled her off the top of his head to place her on his shoulder,

"Yeah Well Its not that Hard to find these three! Sideswipe this is Hotshot, Sideswipe and the pink dude is Jolt."

Jolt Waved so Did the Armada Sideswipe.

"Oh so this is Banana boy." Sideswipe said grining At Hotshot and circling him to get a good look at the 'Bot Misfits was so fanatic about.

"That's MR. Banana boy To you." Hotshot crossed his arms in a huff

Misfits Frowned,

"HEY! LEAVE SIDESWIPE ALONE He hasn't done anything to you... at least not yet he hasnt."

"and this is what I look like into the Future." Sideswipe gave the Armada Sideswipe an examination. "You have got to be Kidding."

Misfits shrugged, " and that's Jolt, who were kidnapping." Misfits pointed to Jolt. who beeped

"What'd he say?"

"Oh yeah I forogt you don't speak Minicon! he said hi and thank you for saving him from evil Hotshot."

"I'm not evil you are!" the yellow bana- 'Bot snapped

"I am not a Con! I just like hanging out with Cyclonus and Demolisher Cause they are kewl. remember Cyclonus and Demolisher Jolt?"

Jolt nodded and Beeped some more

"Oh Of Course I remember the Mash potatoe thing Why would I forget that! that was fun we should do that with the cons in this Univrse that'll be hilarious!"

"What?" Armada Sideswipe asked

"You wouldn't get it. Its an Inside joke."

"Oh."

Sideswipe looked over the other Sideswipe agian, the Armada Sideswipe seemed skittish nad worried

"Misfits this Can't Possibly be Me in the Future! He reads wimp alll over!"

"Hey don't make fun of him! Its not his Falut Hotshot can't hit the Blind side of a Barn."

" Oh and your better?" Hotshot glared and was choosing a loosing battle

"I'm better annnnnnnnnnd I'm waaaay older than you punk. ME and My brother could kick your aft in a sparkbeat"

"Oh I'm so scared" Hotshot whined sarcasticly

"Ohhhhh this is Getting good Shall go get Sunny Delight?" Misfits said

Sideswipe waved hand,

"Nah, It isn't worth it.I'm surprised you haven't gotten him killed."

"Awww Sideswipe don't insult your prediseesor he's so cuddly!"

"Which is why hes a wimp, he's Cuddly! He should be a awsome fighter what the Hell happened? did your brain just Suddenly go Pffft and that was it? HEs not EVEN A LAMBORGHINI ANYMORE! Where the Hell is your brother?Did Sunny die or something?"

"Sideswipe Quit Picking on him!"

"Why? you said this was me in the Future he should be able to take insults or Have I grown into a big blue wimp who looks up to big yellow banana punks?"

" Hey! I stand up for him. Your picking on yourself. Look you made yourself cry!"

True Armada Sideswipe was crying.

"So I did Grow into a Wimp. what the hell happened to me that made me do that?"

"Beasue Sunstreaker did die." Armada Sideswipe said " Sunny died. thats why I'm not a Lamborghini anymore. thats why I'm a wimp Cause my Brother Died."

Sideswipe looked at the blue bot. " When did he die? what happend?!"

" HE got Shot what do you think! he Got shot! right in the back there wasn't anything Ratchet could do it was too late! and you wanna know something else I watched it happend before MY...OUR optics! I was the One who draged his dying body to Ratchet. but it was already too late! it happendd all so fast. I lost nearly everything that day I didn't talk to anybody, not Jazz, Not Bumblebee no one. Not even Misfits, Yeah Misfits, you were there. I remember I just hadn't bothered telling I hadn't pranked anybody in weeks.I hadn't recharged at all. I had Stoped fighting all together. There wasn't anything to live for anymore."

"What Stoped you from Commiting Suiciede?" Sideswipe asked.

Armada Sideswipe pointed to Misfits

"She did. remember how she told you about her friend ashley? the Bi one?"

"Yeah?"

"She had tried to Commit Suicide when her father dyed But Misfits stayed with her giving her things that made her feel better. she helped me to remember than even though Sunny Died that doesn't mean he would have wanted me to died too. and that he watches over me."

Hotshot stared at the Two Sideswipes mouth wide open

"Dude its like an Episode fo the Twilight Zone." Misfits said. " Uber Freaky. But I'm glad that the Future me helped out in what small ways that I can"

"Thanks Misfits, and I'm sorry but I intirely forgot all about the chibis, I can't do any of that stuff you taught me."

"Its okay. I'll reteach you. and its no problem."

"Soooo that makes you " Hotshot started

"Yes Hotshot I'm Wayyyyyy Older than you think. the only reason why I suck at fightin now is cause i forgot how to I didn't fight for a very long time. "

" You are WERID!" Hotshot shouted " I don't even wanna stick around here get me out of here Misfits."

"HEY! Thats me your Picking on You little Over Sized banana! you don't want to mess with me!"

"Whats going on?"

It was sunstreaker

"BRO!" Armada Sideswipe ran to Sunstreaker and gave hima a hug.

"Whats with this guy get him off of me hes gonna scrach me!"

"Bro leave him alone. its me! well the Future me anyway. This is Armada Sideswipe."

"then why is he acting like he hasn't seen me in over a a milliena"

"Thats Cause he hasn't."

"What?"

"You-" Armada Sideswipe began

"And I got into a Really Huge Fight and we separated from each other." the Genertaion one sideswipe finished

"Oh."

"Misfits PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE send me back!" Hotshot begged

"Oh is this the Banana Boy?!" Sunstreaker asked

"Yes he is. and hes nothing but a Punk! and Hes been Insulting me this whole time!"

"Banana boy!? I'm not a banana boy you are your more yellow than I am!" Hotshot yelled

"OH You are so Dead Hotshot Sunny D's gonna kick your Aft all over the Floor now!" Misfits giggled

Jolt Beeped

"Nah I don't think Sunny D's gonna Kill him jolt. just...how shall we say? Severely Hurt. We might have to send him to Ratchet GO SUNNY!"

"Nahhhhh I'm Not gonna Bother with a punk it's not worth my time." Sunstreaker Said and Gave The Armada Sideswipe a pat on the back.

" NOw can you send me back?"

Jolt Beeped

"What do you mean shes not gonna send me back?"

Jolt beeped some more

"I am Not!"

"Hah hah hah Jolt called you a whiner!" Misfits giggled andgave Jolt a Hi-five

"GO Jolt!"

Sunstreaker Stared at Jolt

"What is that?"

"Oh Sunny How Rude of Me !" Misfits giggled " This is Jolt He'll be Living With us now!"

"What is he though?"

"Hes a Minicon a REALLY short Minibot."

Jolt Beeped

"Whats a Minibot?"

Bumblebee passed by sprinting to get away from Misfits

"Thats a Minibot!" Misfits pointed to him " HI Bumblebee wanna Meet my Friend Jolt?"

Bumblebee started to Run away screaming

Jolt Beeped some more

"I don't know what his problem is either Jolt he always does that when I try to be nice to him."

"Oh I wanna join him he doesn't like you !"

Misfits sniffled

"Shut the hell up."

Armada Sideswipe Got off of Sunstreaker.

Misfits looked at the Armada Sideswipe and Swore she saw a tear in his optic.

"Should I send you guys back?" Misfits asked.

"Oh now you ask?"

Misfits glared at Hotshot Before warping Armada sideswipe and Hotshot Back.

Armada Autobot Base

"Misfits, Thanks." Sideswipe said.

Misfits smiled

"I had no Idea, No worries though I know you'll wanna see Sunny agian so I'll be keeping in touch"

Sideswipe smiled.

"thanks agian."

"Wait wheres jolt?" Hotshot looked around

"um HeLlO! I am kidnapping him! bye bye Hotshot you'll never see Jolt ever agian Go find some other poor flying Minicon to sit on!" misfits warped back to the G1 Universe.

G1 Universe

"He'll be coming back won't he Misfits?" sideswipe asked as they watched the Sun set out side.

"Un huh, come on Why not? he'll be wanting to see Sunstreaker agian!"

"Your right, Maybe we can ask him when Sunny died"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"SO I defend Sunny when it happens"

"But then you would die and Sunstreaker would take your place in the future"

"Well, we'll have to find a way to keep us both living."

Jolt beeped

"I still can't speak miniconises Misfits"

Misfits giggled

"He asked how would you find a Way to keep both of you safe."

"I dunno. Hey how come you understand Him and I don't?"

"I hung around with a bunch of them remember? I use to live with all the minicons."

Jolt beeped poking Misfits

"Okay so MAYBE NOT ALLL of them but most of the ones the Autobots caught."

Jolt crossed his arms looking as though he was in trimuph

"Stop that."

Jolt pointed at misfits and made a beeping sound that sounded like he was laughing

"Dude! I'll get Sideswipe to sit on you."

"Fat chance misfits." Sideswipe laughed along with the Minicon, "I'm starting to like him already,"

"You both Suck."

Jolt kept on laughing. and Misfits shoved the tiny pink Transformer nearly knocking him over.


	16. Chapter 16

shojin anime said

YAY more chapters! i like the lizard one it was cute and how jake came to be! YAY again someone WHO takes my advice!  
yes iron giant is great i have the movie too. YES I AM A SQUIRREL NERD!! XP Foamy rocks ddue love that squirrel. thxs for using name jake but i also liked sides name for him to. maybe Commander Zobophor Pidsut the XI Of the Elite Scale Armored Guard Squad 57869 of Planet Reptilion five could be his nickname? jazz nearly choked on jake-.-? why was he trying to eat a lizard?...i don't know jazz fan here. no jazz won't 'toture' prowl he just laughs and points  
hm my views on prowl's Banana Pjs? hm ponders MONKEYS! O! i read chapter 14 in your deviantart page too as well. did not know shaggy voice player did blues. update soon! i don't see ratchet in this folder(at all?) alot. update soon  
My Reply: yes did you get a chance to see the kind of Lizard Jake is? I found one once in my back yard once they're cool looking. YAY TO SQURRIEL NERDS! Foamy rulez i like Pilz-E he's funny.  
Sideswipe:(jabbs Jake at Misfits, Jake bites Misfits she doesn't flinch) i TOLD you my name was better  
Misfits: Shut up Don't start or Jake is off to Madagascar. I'm not Writting Commander Zobophor Pidsut the XI Of the Elite Scale Armored Guard Squad 57869 of Planet Reptilion five every time Jake makes his apperance  
Jake: O.O;  
Sideswipe: Alright fine! thats why they Invented Pronounsv you know  
Misfits: Yes I know that Sideswipe but you dont always use Pronouns! you know that too.  
Jazz nearly choked on Jake because Oh what the heck FLASH BACK!  
"Now she had Sideswipe out of his seat. His lizard flying and landing in Jazz's cup of beer. Prowl looked in the cup and held the lizard down so it would hopefully drown"  
and then later  
"Now Misfits had Sunstreaker on the floor with his brother, Jazz choking on his beer and Prowl shaking his head at Misfits.  
Jazz had nearly drunk the Lizard had it not jumped on to his visor - Prowl snapped in fingers being thwarded agian of riding the state of another lizard."  
There you go, Jazz nearly swallowed Jake in chapter 9  
Jazz: Euuck  
Sorry Jazz it was for the sake of comdey  
Jazz: Glad my health went to a good cause.  
Yay people like Prowls Pjs (pokes Prowl) See I told you they'd like seeing you with Banana Pjs  
Prowl :(not paying attention, is glaring at Jake)  
Anyway funny you should mention Ratchet. He's in this Story  
Ratchet: are you trying to kill me?  
No WHeeljack just wants to give you some down time.  
Wheeljack: Your welcome,  
Anyway yeah Casey Kasem - which reminds me I wanna send that letter for his autograph...oops-did Bluestreaks voice and Shaggys, and He also did his own Radio Broad Cast as well as Peter Cotton Tail in Well Peter Cotton tail. Amazing what you can learn with Wikipedia.  
Bluestreak: Zoniks:)  
Chibi Bluestreak:(cuddles Shaggy doll beaming at Misfits)  
Isn't he adorable?  
So anyway here goes I Don't own them I only wish I could own Sideswipes ass like the bumper sticker Misfits stuck on his aft.  
however I do Own Jake  
Sideswipe : But I own jake  
he's not a license cannon charater so technicly I own him, anyway I also own Misfits and my Chibis. espescally Chibi bluestreak ( huggles Chibi)

* * *

Ratchet  
( Ratchet: What? Did Sideswipe finally break a bone?)  
Misfits: Not you thats the title of the story  
Ratchet: Oh.( Damn))

Ratchet grumbled something dark and wondered how he had become a memeber of the Autobot Caravan in the first place...Oh yeah, now he remembered Wheeljack.

"Your stressing yourself too much," the forementioned jolly engineer had said and -rather roughly- shoved the crochety medic into the Portal Misfits had left for them should they need someone or wanted to join in the fun. Unfortunately for Wheeljack Ratchet dragged him along for the ride as well.

"Aw come on Ratchet, you've been needing this vacation, and in Florida no-less, " Wheeljack grinned for once having an actual visible mouth. Ratchet agian grumbled and watched as the other memeber of the Caravan siwm in Misfits's pool or dance around the edge of it only to get shoved in by some passing member or like Ratchet sit and 'enjoy' the weather while drinking alcoholic beverages.

Misfits bounded over to the pair waving like a total idoit, with a smile as wide as her face, "Hiya Wheeljack, Hiya Ratchet! So nice of you to finally join the Autobot Caravan!" she greeted wearing a black bathing suit with a rainbow of blue stripes slashed diagnolly across her belly.

Wheeljack smiled, " Nice to be here Misfits."

the Chibi Master blinked, "Doth thine eyes decieve thee? Wheeljack has a mouth!"

"Yes I do!" the smile on the former engineer widened

"YAY Wheeliejack can smile!!!!!"she giggled before running around the pool shoving in Sideswipe, Prowl and Bluestreak. a New record.

"She hasn't noticed and we've been here for two hours?" Ratchet raised a brow, as well as his beer

Wheeljack shrugged, " I suppose not, you know her, a ball of yarn could fly by and she'd never notice."

Sideswipe got himself out of the pool to join his brother in eating cocktail shrimp, " hey Jake looook NOOBS!" the Red twin slauntered over with a bottle of beer.

"Slag off Sideswipe." the Medic growled drinking more of his beer.

Sideswipe looked offended, even his Lizard, Jake looked offended. Wheeljack raised a brow at Jake.

"Aw com'on Ratchet, we're all friends here,"

"Thats nice, now go be a friend elsewhere. so I can enjoy my vacation in peace."

Sideswipe shrugged and put both his beer bottle and Jake on the table - next to an old barbie doll pool Misfits had and gave to Jake so he could go swimming tool, it even had a slide- To go join the others in the pool.

"Hey that looks like fun!" Wheeljack got up to join the others in the pool, and jumped in, Unfortunatly he landed a belly flopp with a loud SUHMACK! It made Ratchet and Jake flinch, Ratchet started to laugh.

"WOW WHEELJACK REALLY IS A NOOB!" Sideswipe shouted laughing too,

"Ooh, Wheeljack are you okay?" Misfits swam over to Wheeljack, who stood up holding the edge of the pool with one hand and the other holding his midsection,

"Owww, I'll be okay..." he replied

Ratchet snorted taking a final sip of his beer and walked over to the edge of the pool, looking over those of the Caravan who were swiming...

There was Bluestreak diving under the water for a plastic diving ring, Sideswipe was bashing his brother in the head with a pink noodle. Sunstreaker on the other hand was trying to keep his balance on a boogie board while being bashed in the head, Prowl was floating on top of the water like some sort of dead body, Bluestreak accidently bumped into him Prowl turned himself over to swim to another part of the pool to float. And Misfits was...wait...Where did Misfits go? Ratchet scratched his head puzzled, she was there a minute ago.

"Misfits? Hey did anybody see where Misfits went?" He asked and no sooner had he asked did Misfits appear from Behind him. Giggling like a maniac.

"HIIIIIIIYA RATCHET!!" She shoved him into the pool, gigling of course. Ratchet surfaced sputtering clorinate water, " MISFITS!"

The Chibi Master giggled and smiled, "hi Ratchet,"

Wheeljack chuckled clapping his hands at the scene, " Nicely done Misfits, I thought he'd never 'jump' in,"

She beamed, " arigattoo WheelieJack-San!"

"Come on Mr.Grumpy-Medic, Smile!" Misfits put her hands on Ratchets face and pulled his cheeks to make a smile.

"Misfits let go now," Ratchet said calmly

She let go and ran back a bit before running at full speed and leapt over Ratchet and Wheeljack before Landing in the water and ultamately soaking Prowl.

Wheeljack tapped Ratchets arm, " Aw, Ratchet she's onlt trying to have fun like the rest of us."

Ratchet sighed, Wheeljack was right, he pushed off the side of the pool and started to swim a few laps around the pool to get use to the water, and his new surroundings.

End


	17. Chapter 17

Thatredcar Said

(laugh's so hard at falls in the swimming pool)YIKES..!!

My Reply: ( Looks down in Pool) SIDESIWPE I THOUGHT YOU SAIDYOU CLEANED THE POOL!

Sideswipe: But I did!

You missed a spot. ( pulls thatRedCar out) Glad you liked it

Shojin Anime Said

WHOO more chapters! yeah i got to see what kind of lizard jake was. i only get plain lizards in my yard. yes squirrel nerds rock and foamy rulez dude. oh forgot about chap9.

THANKU ratchet and jack in this! 0 i loved it. YEAH it's fun to bug the merry medic! jack is cool too. and even better they joined the caravan! will others join too?

if they drink beer alot there then don't they get drunk sometimes? ohh i noticed no jazz in this...:( aww jake gots a little pool, i loath barbie.) hey just wondering did misfits interact with and D-Cons from G1 univerese? like does she know any or is there going to be a part when they interact?? (cough)rumble(cough)

wikipedia is a river of knowledge which we swimm in. update soon !

My Reply: Fasintating kind of Lizard Jake is isn't he? but he can't climb stuff So Sideswipe has to help him up on to stuff.

Jake:( Beams he now has a red collar)

Nice collar Jake. if you just have plain lizards they're probibly the Cuban Bown Anole ( which by the way is pronounced An O Lee) I have a habit of doing heavy reasearch so If i was a Transformer I'd be stuck with Perceptor. and thats why I wanna become a Librarian when I get old enough with a writer as a side job. I love books. yes, and Speaking of Perceptor the next to Join the Caravan is Perceptor. I can hear him now getting shoved into the Portal by Prime

Perceptor: But I don't want to go I belong in the Lab! (holds fast on to the walls of the portal with all the strength he's got)

Prime: ( Shoves Perceptor with Ironhide Helping) Now Perceptor this is for your own good. It's good to get out of that musty old lab or yours once in a while.

Hee hee hee, now if you wanna see a drunk Caravan member take Blaster. or Jazz, those crazy Party animals.

Blaster: ( Shrinks away into Jazz's shed with an Ice pack and a bottle of asprin and a extra fluffy pillow) Ya'll didn't see anythin'!

Jazz: ( Hides under blanket like a cockroach to light)

Well, anyway, I loath barbie too, 'Cept torchering them is fun, and they do come in handy for Transformer action ficture target Practice, well the little kid ones anyway. and it's fun to use them to play Godzilla Or now -

Sideswipe: JAKEZILLA COMMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR YOU!!!!!

Jake: ( Pounces on a Kelly doll and rips her head off chewing the hair)

Actually Misfits did interact with the g1 cons in one story I wrote that I'm extreamly hesitant to post here as it will throw everyone off so far it'd take half a year for the Autobots to find them all. thennnnnnnnnnnnnn agian I can always try agian, and probibly screw everything up. but then agian the Cons have always been screwy. Yes Wikipedia is the God of all Knowlege

Raveen92 Said:

Really funny

My Reply : Glad you liked it!

starscream girl Said

reply okay, love it. i was laughniing my butt of, damn, am sorry i couldnt review soon but my computer died on me. i was so freaking desprete, to see your storys, i read all of the new chapters, i like chapter 15,16.(starts laughning to hard)

hahahahahahahah, big yellow banana! hahahahahahaha true sideswipe in armada does look like a wimp. oh and that little story that sunny dies... i was crying so hard! i had to actually stop reading to get a piece of air, that was cruel.

commander hawk but then she read your chapter 16 and then started laughning her aft of again...

sixshot true... i never seen her change moods like that.

shockblast thats because asshole your never here.

sixshot shudaup!

starscream girl hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahh please do more i love it, i cant stand it, by primus i think your creator must have laughed just by building you! hahaahahahh write more.

My Reply :Your computor is being Glitchy, I try to do sad stuff, I really do but then I start to cry at my own work - woo - and I can't so it so it takes me a while, that wasn't one of my harder ones to write. I try to make humor more often then sad, and I really like the ridculous, stupid, what-the-hell? kind of funny. mostly because I can do what ever i want.

Oh I can changes moods in seconds, I was cryinng once and my friend thomas tripped and fell I laughed for a total of two seconds and started crying agian now thats a mood swing!

Alrighty guys this is as mushy as I can get and this is the bluestreak/Misfits mush that has a sequel

and I don't really have much to say.

Oh and Misfits is actutally ADHD ( I have it too) and i learned that the people with ADD sometimes get drepressed because they can enlighten their friends but never seem happy themselves. I get that way sometimes and before I learned that I seriously did not know why. cause it's really nothing. I've had ADHD since forever google it for more info. and it's really not a huge problem.

So here s it's summary: Sometimes Misfits gets a little sad and she doesn't really know why. So Bluestreak goes over try and cheer her up.

Another thing I think this story is just mostly Talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk. XD

then agian Misfits is like Bluestreak sometimes. and this one Might have a sequel. This is the Bluestreak/misfits mushy thingy dohicky I mentioned in way earlier Stories I finally got this one done

Oh yeah before this it had no title so I call it

Oh Look, Mushyness!

Misfits balled herself up sniffling,

Sometimes, just sometimes there were times when she just felt like crying, as she never really knew why or understood why she felt so depressed for no reason she could find. But it made her feel better to just cry anyway. It helped. For all she cared she could be the happiest person around and still cry anyway.

She couldn't explian it to anyone. Not that she would to anyone.

Sometimes she'd feel better after eating some chocolate or getting a hug from a friend, or listening to some sad songs or watching a funny movie. sometimes nothing worked and that'd be okay.

Sometimes she'd zone out and prefer to be left alone rather than be in the company of her valued friends.This time she didn't feel like going back to face the usual questions of "are you alright?" or "Do you want to talk about it?" from every single Autobot - excluding Bumblebee and most of the Minibots- living in the Ark

And deiced to stay in the tree, when someone shook the tree gently. She looked down, It was Bluestreak. He smiled at her, " Hey Misfits," he said

Misfits smiled, Bluestreak was one her many 'best friends', they could talk to each other about nothing for hours. Sometimes Misfits would spend a couple of nights in his quaters, having a Sleepover party with the whole shebang of all night movies and popcorn and even pillow fights. Sometimes Bluestreak came to her with his problems rather than Smokescreen, she seemed to understand a bit better, she comprehended his past on Cybertron as if she had been there herself.

"Hey Blue," Misfits replied feeling a little better about nothing.

Bluestreak seemed to know what was wrong, " Mind if I join you up there?" He asked

She shrugged," If you want,"

Turning himself into a human - a trick he picked up from surprizingly Sideswipe and not Misfits- and Climbed up the tree, and scooted over on the branch she sat on.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

Misfits Shook her head, " Nope...agian."

"Just upset for no reason agian?" Bluestreak looked over in the distance and saw the volcano that held the Ark in place,

"Yep,"

"I wish I could help you, like you've helped me."

Misfits smiled a little , " It's okay, you've done enough by being my friend."

Bluestreak smiled too, with a slight tiny hint of red in his cheeks,

" So why'd you come out here?" Misfits looked over at the Ark too,

Bluestreak blew air from his mouth, thinking, " No reason, just to shoot the breeze."

"Ah,"

Bluestreak leaned over the edge and wished he didn't. that climb didn't look so big when he was going up, " Woo, that's a long way down,"

"Yep," Misfits looked over the edge too.

"How come you coem to this tree?"

She shrugged, " I don't really know, maybe it's the view,"

"Maybe," He looked over at the ark agian to shake off the dizzy feeling he was getting, " Maybe it's the extream height,"

"Maybe," Misfits seemed to become distant, distracted even.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Bluestreak moved closer to her and tapped her shoulder,

"I'm fine, theres nothing wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep,"

"Okay," he sighed having nothing else to talk about, "I guess I'll see you later," he said and started the climb down the tree,"

"See ya real soon." she repiled.

He paused, " you wanna come over tonight?"

Misfits thought, " Sure, what the heck, any movies you'd like to see from my vast collection of Disney?"

"I haven't seen Treasure Planet yet," He answered.

"I'll bring the moive and the snacks."

"I'll take care of settings, agian." he laughed.

"Of course.

( EXTRA STORY : Because it's extreamly short and I wanna post it here this is from the Autobot Caravan and it's like a paragraph long!)

Extra bit thats really short!

ZMOG LOOK AT THE Ittsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dotted MUSHNESS! XD

Misfits snuggled up to Bluestreaks side and accidently woke the gunner up.

Yawning he looked up and saw nothing but pitch blackness.

Yawning agian he mused with the fact that they must have fallen alseep while the other members of The Autobot Caravan watched an extreamly late night Movie.

Agian yawning he snuggled himself down into the depths of the couch and pulled Misfits up as a human blanket with an arm around her.

He cursed at the uselessness of not having enough energy to carry her into the room they shared, then put her down on 'his' bed - for they slept in Misfits's room- then go into the closet, pull the blankets down that Misfits slept on, then set those up, pick her up, lay her inside, Take the family of ten teddy bears off her bed, lay those inside the little burritto like bed she slept in, uncover her bed, and hop into bed himself.

He once agian yawned, and went back to sleep with only one bothersome thought on his mind:

He hoped noone took a picture.

End

Oh look the ned of the mushness...

OR IS IT?

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	18. Chapter 18

starscream girl Said: Aww

CANT BELIEVE you have mushyness... i like it though i still laugh my butt for some parts...

I LOVE BLUESTREAK!

starscream come back you stupid autobot! (chases the gunner around the base)

i'll shoot you for taking her! (takes null rays and keeps shooting)

(backround noises heard, cursing, and guns too)

starscream girl ah, bluestreak...(has hearts for eyes)

commander hawk well you has done the imposible. you gt her to fall inlo ve with an AUTOBOT!

sixshot (looks at the fight) well lets hope starscream doesnt kill him...um bluestreak what are you diong?

screamer TAKE NULL RAYS! AUTOSLAG!

starscream girl screamer stop! i still love you... GUESS WHAT! STARSCREAM ASK ME TO BE HIS BOUND MATE!

screamer YOUR NOT SOPPOSE TO TELL THEM BAKA!

UPDATE SOON!

My Reply: Zmog...

Bluestreak : (hides behind Misfits) Hey! It's not my falut!

Misfits: Zomg...

Bluestreak: Misfits I'm getting shot at and all you can say is Zoe-mah-god?

Misfits: Zmog...

Bluestreak: Helpppp! O.O;;

Prime Revolver Said

OMG i love some of the stuff you come up with. i seriously clever. I think i busted my gut. I like your Blue and Misfits mushiness, i like mushiness. XP anywhoo cant wait for some more.

My Reply: Hee, Thank Primus for the invention of mushyness! Glad your likeing the mushyness of it all.

Thatredcar Said

(runs away with the picture of Misfits and Bluestreak on couch) WHOOP WHOOP..!! I got it..!! (get's surroundet by Chibis who has an evil grin) oh no.. HELP..!!

My reply: My, you seem to get torchered by my works

Bluestreak: I'll take that thank you. (takes picture from Thatredcar and tears it up into a bunch of pieces and then shoots them with his gun)

Hmm, Chasing Running, Jake gaining an intelligence. yep it's all there plus if you think about it theres even Twins/Misfits fluff there! WOW! and hurray for Lamborghini twins wearing Boxers!

* * *

"God Damnit Sideswipe Give me back my bear!"

Ratchet took the remote from a sleeping Wheeljacks hand and turned the volume up on the TV.

Prowl winced but continued his reading of the Secret Garden,

Jazz shook his head Blaster did too.

Bluestreak accidently let loose one of the loops he was using to weave a pot holder from a kit he got at Walmart. It flew and hit Wheeljack in the face and woke the jolly engineer up with a snort.

Hound was outside in a sleeping bag on Misfits's roof to star gaze.

Jake was inside his tank asleep on top of a rock that was in the direct rays of his heating light.

and Sunstreaker, Well Sunstreaker was in with Sideswipes extreame version of keep away with Misfits.

this time it was Sideswipe the extreamly Flimsy Teddy bear. last week it was Hotshot the notso flimsy Teddy.

Sideswipe tossed it to Sunstreaker who ran out the door of the house and to the side Misfits gave him a good chase until Sideswipe decided to glomp Misfits from behind and knock her down to the dewy grass.

She fliped over and crushed him a bit before getting up and continuing her chase of the Vain one.

" SUNSTREAKER GIVE HIM BACK!" Misfits yelled and was gaining on the yellow twins tail.

"Hell no you need to get out more! Sideswipe Go Alpha!" Sunstreaker tossed it to Sideswipe

"Got it!" Sideswipe yelled and took off into the house through the living room and back out to the back porch and behind the Shed.

but Sunstreaker took off running too, Misfits leapt and grabbed him by the waist and pulled his yellow pajama pants down thus exposing his highlighter yellow boxers to her neighborhood. and with perfect timing too, some of Misfits old friends were out on their way to the Seven Eleven that was around the corner. and they were all girls too. Teenage girls.

"MISFITS!" Sunstreaker's face turned the color of his Brothers paint job when he spoted the girls, " Um... Hi ladies?" he said, the girls started to walk faster. he chased trying to tell them he was sorry they saw misfits do that.

That'll slow him down for a while

Misfits giggled as though she was back in elmentary school and ran off to find Sideswipe, they'd play'd this game before and Misfits knew what Sunstreaker ment by Alpha. Sideswipe was going to hide behind the shed and hopefull scare the crap out of her. not this time.

Misfits slowed down to a walk and got down on her hands walking like a cat as she silently stalked the shed. Sometimes it was just easlier to walk like a cat for her, besides if she needed to run she could and easily pull back up to walking on two legs. Plus it gave her a slight speed boost.

But Sunstreaker beat her to the other side of the shed just as she tackled Sideswipe - stealing his Pj pants in the process not that he cared his boxers were strawberry red they even had little dots on them that looked like seeds!- Sideswipe tossed his twin the bear " Sunny, Try the new Pi move!" Sunstreaker nodded and ran to a potted plant and used it as a stepping stool for him to jump the wood fence over to the backfeild that led to the bike path.

"fine I can do that too!" misfits leapt over the fallen sideswipe - tossing his pants into his face- and jumped the fence right on top of Sunstreaker. who agian threw the bear over the fence.

this time she used Sunstreaker as a stepping stooland jumped over the fence agian and chased Sideswipe into the screen enclosure. He ran over to the other side of it out the other door and into the shed. He locked the door.

"Sideswipe thats cheating!" Misfits kicked the door.

"No it isn't!" Sideswipe's muffled reply came.

Instead of defeat misfits used her final resort, the one thing that showed how childish she could get.

She started to cry, and yelled for the Caravan members who would stick up for her agianst her 'older brothers'

"JAZZZ SIDESWIPE LOCKED THE DOOR AGIAN! MAKE HIM OPEN IT!" she yelled from her standing point.

Jazz was ther only other Member who had a key to the shed. after all he was the one who spent half a year living in it. and he did stick up for Misfits. but not this time.

" SORRY MISFITS! NOT THIS TIME. TOO LAZY!" He replied from the living room.

" Mother Fudging hell JAZZ!!" Misfits kicked the door agian. She heard loud laughter from inside the house.

Sideswipe looked out the window of the shed laughing he had the bear waving at her. then he turned it so it's butt showed and used the bears hand to smack it's own ass to mock Misfits with. and then he did the trademark "Molest-a-bear" where he bent the bears face down to it's own croch and made it look like it was fucking itself.

It was an old gag Misfits's friend Mark did to the bear since it was so flimsy and usually bent down to do that on its own since it's head was so heavy.

Misfits banged her fist on the window. and Made sideswipe fall over laughing he made the shed shake.

Sunstreaker walked over and banged his fist agianst the door with enough force to make the shed shake.

Sideswipe quickly opened the door and let his brother in and shut it on Misfits face.

"Oh come on let me have my bear back!"

Sideswipe stuck a piece of paper with the word, "Nyah uh!" in black sharpie marker

"Why not! what the hell do you want with him anyway?!"

Sideswipes paper came up, " I wanna make the Sideswipe Molest-A-Bear website!"

"No! Can I bribe?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Stuff. Cake stuff. Now if you want your bear back you need to bake me a cake! A giant death by chocolate cake!"

"Now?"

"Yes,"

"Sideswipe it's ten at night I'm not baking a cake now."

"Okay then onward with the Sideswipe molest a bear"

"Can I bribe your brother?"

SunStreaker stuck up his own paper, " No."

"are you sure cause I can actually take you to the mall tomorrow and lend you fifty bucks."

"no,"

"I'll get Ratchet to beat you both up."

this time both hands came up, " Nope."

"I hate you both,

"Love ya to Misfits" That was Sideswipe's

"What the hell does it take to get my bear back from you two!"

"Bake a F-ing CAKE!"

"How about a chocolate pie?"

"I hate pie. I like cake."

"Can I bake muffins?"

"Cake I said CAKE C-A-K-E Cake not muffin!"

"I don't have cake mix for a chocolate cake."

"Do it from scratch! Tonight or no teddy."

"Sideswipe!" she stomped her foot in frustration

"Oh fine cry baby, tomorrow I wanna see a giant Triple chocolate cake un touched on the Breckfast table, I also wanna see a nice cricket cake for Jake."

"a cricket cake?"

Sideswipe opened ths door and handed Misfits a small bucket of crickets, " Don't worry they're already gut loaded I fed them their fishy flakes."

"Sideswipe i don't think this can work. and I don't think Jake's diet would be able to take it."

"Fine." Sideswipe took his gut-loaded crickets back.

"Can I have my bear back now?"

"Nope,"

"why not?!"

"I don't have a cake."

"You know what fine, you brought this on yourself." and she left.

Sideswipe opened the door, " What the hell is she gonna do? Get back a good distance and ram the shed?!"

Sunstreaker stuck his head out the door too, "No, she's in her room...Oh Hell."

Misfits came back out carrying two blankets, another bear, her Ipod, headphones a pillow and a digital alarm clock

She kicked the door into Sideswipes face and forced her way in. Stepping over the flattened Sideswipe. and dumped her belongings down on the floor.

"no Misfits," Sunstreaker pointed to the door.

Misfits smacked him upside the head with Hotshot the not so flimsy over stuffed Teddy, " Do what I say Or I'll do agian only harder and I'll have you down on the floor like a freshly caught Gator."

Sunstreaker flinched Misfits didn't joke about the Gator hold., "On second thought do what ever the hell you want."

"Thank you Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you on the floor since you won't give up my bear. Sunstreaker take the couch."

Sideswipe shook his head and put the Gut-loaded crickets next to Jake's tank.

Jake opened a sleepy eye and soon opened both when he saw the crickets.

"No Jake, not now you just ate and you still have one drowning in your water bowl," Sideswipe said leaning in on his six lined Racerunner.

Jake looked at his water bowl where he had expertly tied a bit of grass around the crickets neck and threw it in his water bowl. he had another tied up like a dog. then he looked at Sideswipe with a begging look.

"No, Jake. eat the one in your water bowl, or your pet Fido."

Jake looked at the dog Cricket with hungry eyes. he went over to it and tapped it with his claw. the thing went berserk and started jumping all over.Then he waited a minute for it to stop before chomping down on it.

Sideswipe watched, " Nicely done Jake,"

Misfits shook her head and jammbed her headphones on her head. and covered her head with the blankets.

Sideswipe looked down at the girl and bent down, " Hi,"

she made no reply and Sideswipe pulled the blankets off her head. she looked up at him with an irritated look, " You did this to yourself you know?"

He nodded, smiling, knowing full well she couldn't hear him.

"Good." She smacked him in the head with Hotshot the not so flimsy teddy

"Ow!"

End!


	19. Chapter 19

shojin anime said:

Yes jake is a wonderful lizard. jake can't climb? thought all lizards could climb. oh he has a red collar now so cute!

yeah it's probably Cuban Bown Anole but i'm too lazy to reserach it. :P wow u must have a good attention span if you wanna be a librarian, that's cool. YEAH! Percy in the caravan now 0! i still like ratchet and jack best though.

blaster and jazz are the party animals around here . it's much fun what you could do with a barbie dool. rip there heads off, catapult them away, taregt practice, endless possiablites. yes cons have never been right in the head so PLZ post the con story cuase it'd be cool to read.

i enjoy the blue mushyness here. misfits crys for no reason? well i can't blame her guilty here too. but this chapter still great!!

My Reply: Yeah for whatever reason it is Six Lined Racerunners can't climb apparently, I had to do reasearch before i started using Jake, so I wouldn't screw up details

Sideswipe: Hense the reason I put little ladders made of sticks i found outside in his tank so he can scurry up them to the little deck he has to bathe on!

Jake: (lays on little sun chair on upper deck of tank with little sunglasses on while basking under his heating light)

Yeah I got a good eye, I was a peer Helper ( Aka dividend or whatever) in my Middle School and I learned the Trade of a librarian, I have quick eyes so I can just walk up and down the rows of books looking at the numbers to put a book back, and ibut my Attention span is small but I do like books and that'll keep me on track

Jazz plus Blaster Plus loud Music plus alcohol multipiled by the power of X hours equals Party Animals equals

Jazz and Blaster with Ice packs on heads : Hell Hangovers!

Right-o!

well Perceptor isn't in the Caravan just yet

Perceptor: NOOO!!! Prime! You can't do this to me!

Prime: ( still trying to shove perceptor in the portal with Ironhide and now Bumblebee) Perceptor I'm ordering you to take a vacation your going to nice, sunny Florida and your going to like it!

Ironhide: Com'mon don't be ah sissy lab rat!

Perceptor: I'M A SISSY LAB RAT!! I demand to be put back in my habitat!

I'm working on that story now of when he joins

Perceptor: sticking head in portal I'M NOT JOINING YOUR INSANITY I WANT TO BE IN MY LAB!

That nice Percy, I'll hole you up in my garage you can turn that into your lab, or may be the attic.

Perceptor: NO!

Thats too damn bad Percy Prime is Alpha male and what he say goes... Glad you like the Ratchet and Wheeliejack one

Sideswipe: VIVA LA JAKEZILLA REVOLUTION!!

Jake:( pounces barbie doll kids and eats their hair)

Indeed Sideswipe, Nope Cons have never been in their right stae of minds since day one have they?

Sideswipe: nooo, but the Seekers co-created the best Sport that should be put into the Cybertronian Olimpics

Sideswipe And Sunstreaker : JET JUDO!!

yes yes yes! Yeah a con story is formulating in my brain, a plot bunny nearly ran me over while I was walking to my dads car after school and I only managed to grab it's tail off so I only have a bit of an Idea to muse with. yeah I read in a Prevention Magazine article - written by a PHD with ADD- that people with ADD sometimes get depressed because they can 'enlighten' to quote the article their friends but not themselves, Why? I don't have a clue!

Bluestreak: At least it was useful in a mush! ( gets shot at by Starscream) What the hell?!

starscream girl Said: Aww

CANT BELIEVE you have mushyness... i like it though i still laugh my butt for some parts...

I LOVE BLUESTREAK!

starscream come back you stupid autobot! (chases the gunner around the base)

i'll shoot you for taking her! (takes null rays and keeps shooting)

(backround noises heard, cursing, and guns too)

starscream girl ah, bluestreak...(has hearts for eyes)

commander hawk well you has done the imposible. you gt her to fall inlo ve with an AUTOBOT!

sixshot (looks at the fight) well lets hope starscream doesnt kill him...um bluestreak what are you diong?

screamer TAKE NULL RAYS! AUTOSLAG!

starscream girl screamer stop! i still love you... GUESS WHAT! STARSCREAM ASK ME TO BE HIS BOUND MATE!

screamer YOUR NOT SOPPOSE TO TELL THEM BAKA!

UPDATE SOON!

My Reply: Zmog...

Bluestreak : (hides behind Misfits) Hey! It's not my falut I have Misfits to be mushy with!

Misfits: Zomg...

Bluestreak: Misfits I'm getting shot at and all you can say is Zoe-mah-god

Misfits:Zmog...I CAN'T FIND MY BAT!

Bluestreak:( Nearly falls over) Helpppp! O.O;;

Sideswipe: SEEKER!! SUNNY JET JUDO!

Sunstreaker: WHOOHOO!! ( both jump on top of Starscream squishing him)

Sideswipe: Hey uh Sunny, isn't he suppose to fly?

Sunstreaker: I think so...

* * *

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" Misfits greeted the day as she yanked opened the blinds of her shared room, bursting into some random song from the sixties. Her eyes were wide with insantiy.

Bluestreak grumbled and hid under the covers like a cockroach to light, " Misfits did you have a dark chocolate bunny for breckfast agian?"

"Fine be like that. Today is the first day of spring and we're gonna SPRING into the day!" Misfits pulled his covers off and threw them in her cloest before running into Prowls door and smashing it open, " GOOD MORNING PROWL IT's THE FIRST DAY OF SPRING SO SPRING OUTTA BED! BEFORE I POUR FIFTEEN TONS OF LIZARDs ON YOUR HEAD!BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAAAA!"

Prowl groaned it was too early for this but Misfits was unpredicable so he rose and shone to get her out of the room. which she did happliy to go awaken the Medic and Jolly engineer. she never thought about him going back to sleep once she was gone.

"GOOOOD MORNING TO YOU GOOD MORNING TO YOU GOOD MORNING DEAR RATCHET GOOD MORNING TO YOU!"Misfits sang to the tune of happy birthday waving her arms above her head wildly.

Ratchet fell out of bed nearly having a heart attack for the fifth time that week, Wheeljack groaned and got out of bed automaticly putting his slippers on and helping Ratchet up before draging the medic into the kitchen.

Misfits blinked, " Wow, that went well," and sprung off for The shed.

Seeing as how she could hit four birds -and one Six lined Racerunner- with one stone Misfits did the only logical thing she could think of:

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU GOOD MORNING TO YOU GOOD- UUGH!" Misfits rammed her whole body face first into the door of the shed, backed up, and started over

"GOOD MORNING DEAR FRIENDS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO URK!"

BA-BOOM!!

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORRRRRRRRNIING TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

BAM-BOOM!"

Inside:

"What the hell is she trying to do kill herself?" Sunstreaker yelled as Misfits started singing agian with her body slams

"Did she have a chocolate bunny for breckfast agian?" Sideswipe wondered.

Blaster fell out of his hammock while Jazz put his pillow over his head moaning.

Jake opened his sleepy eyes and refuged in his little rock cave. Sideswipe wished he lived with Jake.

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS SPRING IS HERE SO ITS TIME TO SPRING OUTTA BED AND GREET THE MORNING WITH ALL YOUR AUTOBOT BRETHEREN!" Misfits yelled before heading over to Hounds ladder and climbed up to the roof.

"HOUND RISING AND SHINEING WAKEY WAKE EGGS AND BACY!" Misfits shook the tent Hound used to sleep in.

"I'm awake Misfits," Hound said, "I heard you bashing yourself into the shed."

"Good!"

Misfits jumped off the roof and looked into the window of her room, Bluestreak was asleep agian.

She banged on the window and scared Bluestreak half to death," I'M WATCHING YOOOOOOOU!" she giggled

Bluestreak groggiedly looked out the window rubbing his right eye, he smiled a bit and waved at Misfits before laying down on the bed agian. Misfits wouldn't have this. she hit the window agian

"BLUESTREAK WAKE UP!

WE HAVE BRECKFAST TO MAKE!"

Bluestreak sat up and got out of bed putting on his blue fuzzy slippers and headed into the kitchen before Wheeljack decieded to make the toaster explode agian or the Coffie pot burn Ratchet agian.


	20. Chapter 20

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LokiWaterDraca Said

Moron - bakamono

Idiot - baka

Bastard/Bitch - teme

Damn - cuasaw

If you need any more lemme know.

-Loki

P.S. I LOVE this lol :)

My Reply: Thanks so much! I shall have to use these on some certain people...

starscream girl Said:

(cries of laughter before passing out)

not bad, what else can i say!

My Reply: Thanks!

Bluestreak: Starscreams gonna leave me alone now right? Right?!

Shojin Anime Said

yet again more wonderful work from misfits

I have no clue what a peer helper is though. Books seem to go good with you cause to me...not so well. i have no attention span :P. yes percy should get out more i can't wait to have him in the story. PUSH HIM IN HARDER!

thxs olove jack and ratchet there.nope cons have never been right in the head and call me a noob but i have never seen the jet judo or heard about it. i've only seen one episode from G1.

only info is from fanfics, thank god.

didn't know about the ADD thing though. amazing what u can find in the magazines. does misfits have it?

OMG! blue was shoot! looks around

i was cute in chapeter 18 with misfits and the twins. it was fluffly!! thye are meaan. misfits should do something 'evil' to them as revenge. your poor teddy. aw jake has a pet, well did, lizards are so great. it was humorous seeing misfits try to wake up all the bots' in the caravan. she should of splashed water on them

My Reply: A peer helper is an elective that you can help a teacher or some other thing, I Chose the libray which was great becase It was almost like a free time period!

Optimus Prime: We're shoving him as much as we can, he won't budge!

Perceptor: ( Is a bout to give up) I Don't want to go to the insane asylum! I'm not insane!

Misfits: No, But you will be if you spend more time in that little nest of a lab of yours.

Prime: They're not insane, now quit being a wimp,

Perceptor: I don't want to!

Ironhide: Okay, I'll go git som' explosives an' git rid o' yar lab,

Perceptor: WHAT?! ( Slips and is knocked into the portal with Prime.)

Actually If you look hard enough theres a soundfile out on the net of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talking about how their Jet judo needs work I do beileve it came from more than meets the eye part one I have it on my computor and it makes a great shutdown sound. and and the one of Tracks when someone messes with his vocals. Hee, hey I'm more noob than you I've never seen a single Generation one Episode movie aside, I just did enough reasearch to learn about it all,

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: ( GASP!) Misfits really does live under a rock shaped like Mickey Mouse!

Shut up! Not My falut my moms insane over a little black mouse that talks, wears gloves, has had a girlfriend for over 75 years and hasn't married and wears red pants. and hates Transformers. I'm lucky to even have the thirteen that i have! and Primus too,

Thatredcar said: (snatches coffie pot at Ratchet's hands and drinks it empty one) (GULP) (then runs happy circles in spring and coffie fever on the front lawn)WHOOP WHOOP..!!

Myreply:

Ratchet: Z.Z... (falls over on to the white tile floor snoring)

Wheeljack: ( Prods Ratchet with a stick) Hey Misfits we need more Coffie!

Actually on the norm, if I want to wake someone up I usually just pry their eyelids open, it's funny.

Thatredcar also Said:

(groans while loosing a picture..) damned.. oh well.. i still have a copy of it.. (goes to get some nice cold drink while humming happily..)

Myreply

Bluestreak:WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET rid of that fragging (starts to rant on about picture)

It's okay Bluestreak,

Bluestreak: Fragging Stupid- wait did you say Okay? no it isn't OKAY! I'm getting picked on for it! look!

Sideswipe: ( Is selling T-shirts with Thatredcars picture on it. and other merchendise)

Misfits: Okay I go that far, I never signed anything that said you could do that.

Sideswipe: Bu-

No Sideswipe go away and burn it.ALL of it.

Sideswipe: Aw, and I almost had enough money to get that godzilla suit made for Jake.

Anyway Look who finally decieded to join us all! Quick Prime run before he starts to cling!

Prime: Thanks Misfits. ( runs into the portal)

Your welcome sir! ( salutes Prime)

Perceptor: ( Hides in a box under Misfits' desk) I do not wish to exist currently. If you wouldn't mind.

Well that's too damn bad your fans want you out. ( kicks Perceptor out of the box) Come on don't be shy, we're not going to hurt you.

Perceptor : you just kicked me out of a box...

Shut up, and go socialize( shoves Perceptor out on to back porch where the pool is and locks the glass door.)

Perceptor: I don't wish to be out here, I don't have sunscreen or-

will you relax? If i gave you a bottle of sunscreen will you be quiet so I can do my summary?

Perceptor: Perhaps.

Fine, ( Throws a bottle of sunscreen at Perceptor) can I continue?

Perceptor: I don't know how to swim.

Well this will have to do for now, ( Puts water wings on Perceptor, their orange and have little Chibi Perceptors wearing large goggles on them.)

Perceptor: I'll be quiet.TT.TT

Anyway before Mr.Nerd complians any further

Perceptor:( starts blowing up his wings his face gets red.) I heard that.

you know what forget it lets just go on with the story.

* * *

Perceptor was the next Autobot to be forced on vacation. By Prime this time, not Misfits. who had made the desicion of making the vaction longer by scaring the life out of Megatron and the other Decpticons with nothing more than a bag of Cheese doodles and Chibi Bluestreak's blanket. Also she had super glued everything they owned to other things. particularly glueing Starscream to Megatron and the all the tapes inside Soundwave, plus all of Soundwave's buttons. they were useless for now.

Prime had litterally shoved Perceptor out of his comfy lab and with the help of Ironhide and Bumblebee shoved the complianing scientist into the Portal that lead to Misfits's house in shiney sunny Florida. He was greeted with welcoming smiles of friends and resident Chibi Master who had been nicknamed Manager by Jazz. Misfits had to relocate a few of the members. So it was now Prowl roomed with Ratchet in the room next door to Misfits and Bluestreak's, while Wheeljack remained with Perceptor because they were more prone to staying up late at night- Jazz, Blaster and the Twins aside-, this way they wouldn't annoy the hell out of Ratchet and/or Prowl. The Twins stayed in the Shed with Jazz, and Blaster and Jake if you counted the six Lined Racerunner. Jazz and Blaster had nailed a sign over the door of the shed that read

Autobot

Caravan

Headquaters

It all worked out fine, with the exception of Perceptor, who was clearly bored out of his mind.

Misfits groaned as she floated on top of the water like a dead body, she was about to get out of the water and shove the bored scientist into the pool when Ratchet came out with sunglasses on and a towel around his neck, whistling.He did it for her.

"Thanks Ratchet," Misfits giggled,

Ratchet smiled and nodded at her before opening the screen door to lay out in the sun with Prowl and Wheeljack.

Perceptor stood up gasping, " That was very rude Ratchet,"

Ratchet sat up rasing his sunglasses up in his little patch of sun, " No it wasn't, it was doing Misfits a favor," Wheeljack burst into laughter and rolled over on his towel pounding the ground with his fist,

Perceptor glared at the medic, Misfits giggled at the scienist who seemed to have skipped out on his morning coffie. He turned on Misfits who gave him the straightest face she could give him, " Is there something you find funny Miss. Fits?"

Misfits shook her head, " Nope, and it's Misfits, the plural form of misfit. I stopped calling you Percy a long time ago,"

Perceptor blinked, it was true, " I apologize Misfits," he said while climbing up out of the pool on the steps. Unfortunately the twins were comming out yelling like idoits and knocked poor Perceptor into the pool agian, Jake watched amused as he climbed the little ladder of his barbie poolslide. he now had an inner tube made of kelly doll arms, a beach ball made of a barbie doll head with her hair in a buzzcut style and a raft fashoned from ken doll legs. he slid down his slide and picked up the inner tube carrying up the ladder of his slide.

Perceptor got himself out a little quicker this time and sat down in a lounge chair in the sun to dry off, feeling very angry at the world, well Misfits's world anyway. If anything watching Misfits and Bluestreak make breckfast was amusing- Bluestreak accidently broke a plate this morning waking up a very cranky Ratchet, and then studying Jake was too, but Jake was hard to study as he followed Sideswipe every where.

Prowl got up and headed indoors it was around noon by now and the sun was at its highest and hottest point, Wheeljack followed in too, but Ratchet stayed behind to enjoy the warmth of the sun,

He looked up at the sun, and decieded to move into the shade of the porch before he got a sunburn, he looked around, Misfits was under the water, moving her legs in a manner that would remind him of a merimaid, then she surfaced she swam like a frog.

How pecuilar, he thought, but decieded to question Misfits later. Sunstreaker grabed Misfits by her legs, she screamed and started failing and trying to surface. Sunstreaker picked her up and faced her to his brother, who was hiding something under the water,

"Hey Misfits, Say 'Allo to my little friend!" He pulled a large fancy water gun out of the water and sprayed a hard stream of water at her,

"Good thing I can remember to SING!" Misfits giggled wildly

"Why do you need to sing?" Sunstreaker asked,

"Um Sunstreaker.." Sideswipe blinked he'd seen the movie misfits was quoteing,Sunstreaker Unfortunately had not.

"Stomach!" Misfits socked Sunstreaker in the gut, she was smiling the whole time with insanity.

" Instep!" Misfits stepped on his foot,

" Nose!" she jumped and used her head to bonk Sunstreaker on the nose as he had not let go of her as he should have.

"Sunstreaker let her go I'm serious, you really really really don't want her to do G" Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker a final warning,

"Why whats-"

"Groin!"

(A/N: If any of you have seen Ms. Congeniality you'll know what Misfits is doing if not, well what misfits just did is really handy for ladies out there or guys. Learn to Sing. S.tomach I.nstep N.ose and G.roin tee-hee.)

misfits used her foot to lightly yet assertively get Sunstreaker in the groin,

"OH MY -"

Sunstreaker let Misfits go and she ran/swam

Ratchet, who watch watching started to laugh his head off, " Nice job Misfits!"

"Arrigatto Ratchet-san AND THAT, SUNSTREAKER IS WHY I NEED TO SING!!"

Sideswipe gave a chase to pull her under water agian but she got out of the pool and ran out of the screen enclosure, Sideswipe followed her along with Sunstreaker who now had a water gun himself, and was pumping it, the twins retreated as they were bombarded with a hose and a water gun by Misfits and Bluestreak who had come to her rescue. Bluestreak had the gun and misfits had the hose( AN/ that SOO didn't sound right,), Ratchet took his sunglasses off and grumbled taking his towel up Hounds ladder to sun bathe on the roof.

Perceptor shook his head, watching the whole reason of his not wanting to be here unfolded in front of him.

"On the count of three,"

"One-

"Two-

"THREE"

"ATTACK THE RED CLADED SCIENTIST!!!!" Misfits Screeched and hosed Perceptors back while the others bombared him with their water guns through the screen encloser on the porch, Perceptor yelped and ran like his butt was on fire. getting dowsed and chased with the hose, Misfits giggled and herded him into the pool , "BWahahahahahaha! WELCOME TO FLORIDA PERCY!"

Jake watched and did a few head bobs and push ups in enjoyment.

Perceptor groaned under water and blew angry bubbles from his nose.

end

Tee hee, Perceptor is now one of them,

Perceptor: (is bound and gaged while the twins shoved a shirt on him that said: I'm an Autobot Caravan Member Hug me!)


	21. Chapter 21

YAY the sequel to 'Oh Look Mushyness' is here!

Bluestreak: Joy to oversized beanbag chairs and giant Tvs!

Indeed Blue!

Bluestreak : I just hope I don't get shot at agian!

Right!

And so I present unto you all:

Oh Look! Even More Mushyness! WHEE!

Misfits knocked on Bluestreak's door carrying a pillow, two blankets, a bear and a back pack.

Friday night is sleepover night.

A little ritual started a few months before

Misfits and Bluestreak watched movies all night long, had pillow fights, ate popcorn, and any other thing you'd expect at a Slumberparty. It all ended when they were too tired to carry on and conked out on Bluestreaks giant beanbag chair sleeping in most of Saturday.

Misfits was in charge of Movies and refreshments while Bluestreak had setting. Sometimes Misfits had everything if Bluestreak was going over to the Desk Drawer. Sometimes Jazz was invited and then he invited Blaster and the twins or anybody else willing to go.

But almost always it was Misfits went to Bluestreak's since his 'pad' had optimum pillow fighting space. also it was more fun to watch a movie on Bluestreak's giant TV and lounge on a giant bean bag chair.

Bluestreak opened his door with a bright smile, " What'd you bring this this time?" he asked allowing Misfits in.

Misfits opened her bag to check while she walked in greeting Chibi Bluestreak as she went, " Um, Space Balls, Short Circut, Dumbo since Chibi Blue 'asked', Cat in the Hat, Antlantis : the Lost Empire and NBC."

"Great!"

They got themselves settled in with the popcorn all popped, Bluestreak in his human form, pillows fluffed ready to explode in a flurry of feathers blankets over lapps, sodas poured, Chibi Bluestreak in his own little beanbag with his door wings off and ready to go to bed in his little Shaggy night cap -that he 'begged' misfits to get the fabric for and then make for him for some unknown reason of his other than making him look even cuter than he was- after Dumbo played, and tissues at the ready for any sad bits on Misfits part in Dumbo - the song Baby Mine always made her cry when Dumbo was seeing his mother while she was in the prison thingy-.

"All righty then!" Misfits said, " Show time!"

oOo0oOo-Four Hours Later-oOo0oOo

"Hey Bluestreak?" Misfits looked at the gunner who was absent mindedly putting his and in the empty bowl of popcorn his hand searching for more.

"Yeah?" he repiled his hand still in the bowl as he looked over at Misfits.

"I'm bored," she looked at the ceiling.

Bluestreak looked down at his toes wiggling them, and smiled at them too. Then he took the pillow from under his head and smacked Misfits in the face with no enthusiasm at all, misfits returned the favor in the same manner.

"Woo hoo," they said sounding like they were dying

"Think we should find something else to do on friday nights?" he asked

"But we're haveing SO MUCH FUN," she replied into the pillow he still held on her face.

"Uh-huh"

"Yep,"

"Yeah,"

"Yep,"

"Woo,"

"Indeed,"

"yeppers,"

"Quite,"

they sighed,

"Lets go do Something" Misfits said

"like what?"

"I have absolutly no Idea,"

"ARRGGH!" Bluestreak yelled and smacked Misfits in the face with his pillow a few times.

"Zoe Mah Gawd Bluuuu's get-ting VIE-O-Leeeent" Misfits giggled sounding very childish,

"Sorry about that."he repiled

"Maybe we should go annoy the hell out of Prowl, I got a bag of marbles"

"No Misfits you lost your marbles already, lets not lose more."

"Okay how about we take them and say they're yours?"

"I'd rather not lose my marbles... agian,"

"Sorry Blue,"

"S'alright,"

"Oh I know we take some whip cream and a feather-"

"and put the cream on someones hand and use the feather to tickle them with?"

"I found an even better spot to tickle!"

"where?"

Misfits leaned over to Bluestreak and wispered in his ear, he burst into laughter,

"Thats so Nasty and wrong! That's something Sideswipe would do!"

"And noones thought of it before!"

"Ewww, I thought you said you weren't a dirty blonde,"

"hormones man, hormones,"

"Yeah right and Prowls my long lost cusion,"

"Hey your forgetting Smokey,"

"And Smokescreens my lonnnnnnnnng lost brother,"

"nice,"

"Hey that would be really werid wouldn't it?"

"I think theres a fanfiction of that somewhere outhere,"

"Beneath the pale moonlight,"

"Someones thinking of me,"

"And loving me to-night,"

"Ha, very funny"

" didn't that come from a movie?"

"Yeah, American Tail,"

"Oh yeah the one with the mouse,"

"Yep,"

Bluestreak took the pillow off Misfits head, she did the same,giggling.

he sighed and looked at his toes agian, and wiggled them in thought once more before blowing air out of his mouth,

the whipped cream thing was starting to look real inviting.

_"Oh what the hell,"_ he thought

"Hey Misfits you want to do that Whipped Cream Idea of yours?"

"I thought you would never ask, lets go hit Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."


	22. Chapter 22

  
Shojin Anime said Wow you a while t oupdate huh? sorry i couldn't reply sooner the site was messing up :P Cool i'll try to look for that. i don't know where to looked though:P aw poor Tracks. well I'm not the only Tf fan who didn't watching ( barely) any of the episodes. yup Wikikpedia does wonders on my brain XD YAY PERCY JOIN THE GROUP ! Misfits got revenges!! Loved such helpful advise. aw u drenched percy in water YAYY! aw more bluye and misfits fluffy ness. hmm me thinks blue and misfits is more than fluffy.(wink hint) i loved american tail. It made me cry a bit/ don't know why. ew Misfits got's a dirty mind. when u first intorducedd percy in the gang you could have spaced it out more so it would have been easier to read. other than that everything is ok! updates soon  
My Reply: See Percy they like you!  
Perceptor: ( gumbles something about water, twins and Misfits)  
Um yeah. but anyway I'm not going to be living under such a rock I'm getting the DVDS by mail from Blockbuster! but it'll take a while but it's soooooooooooooooooooooo worth it. Yes SING is wonderful advice isn't it sunstreaker?  
Sunstreaker: ( is in pain) Shut up!  
Ha ha ha Yay to Blue and Misfits fluffness I keep wondering if I should just shove the two on a date or if that would ruin Misfits not marysueness.  
assorted Chibis: DO it DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!  
Um yeah, right, anyway I saw that wink and hint and I think i should take it! Good lordy the American Tail fifel goes West I use to watch that moive over and over and over and over when I was like 5 years old, then agian another really good one which was mention in Oh Look even more Mushyness was Short Circut I LOVED that moive and i recomend it to anyone who likes robots and 80's and stuff like that. it was good movie  
Bluestreak: NUMBER FIVE IS ALIVE JOHNNY FIVE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES! NO DISASSEMBLE!!  
Yes Bluestreak we know five is alive. ( pats Bluestreaks head) we just have to see it's sequel( s) See having issues with hormones and having dirty Blonde hair does make someone dirty, I still think the Idea of the New place to do the shaving cream thing is funny and by the time the person wakes up it all be like a liquid puddle.  
Sideswipe: ( Has shaving cream on crouch) Misfits I'm gonnna kill you! Raveen92 Spaceballs is such a funny movie. "May the Swartz be with you." - May torturing the Autobots and Decepticons last Forever Could you make a story that you torture the d-cons insted of autobots.  
My Reply: God I love Spaceballs, " Spaces balls the Flame Thrower, The Coloring book " Which reminds me if you look really hard at the Coloring book or if you have zoom on your DVD player lke I do you can see that the coloring book is actually a Transformers Coloring book, Optimus Prime is on the front. Yes I could make a story where Misfits torchers the Cons I'll give it another shot, it might take a while. Oh yeah May the Swartz be with you too!(giggles) 

Told you so.(giggles insanly) So anyway My expliantion for this storie - from my Summer Vaction Journal that will go on Dev ARt at the end of the Summer vaction  
May 31 It came it finally came,  
Sideswipe: What did?  
holds up baby gecko  
Sidesiwpe: Aw it's so cute!  
I know so anyway I've had this egg for god only knows how long and I've been taking care of it, my mom said to get rid of the onther eggs nd i did only one died and i felt horrable I thought it was a lizard egg and it should have hatched weesk ago, so still i was determind to hatch this egg. so ibrought the remaining one inside and wrapped in a box made of tin foil and put it on the top of my computor monitor shelf since its warm, so i wait and wait and suddenly this thing will hatch and today while I'm playing DDR on my ps2 i look at my computor- I'm glad I saw him and I notice a baby gecko! the egg hatched! into a baby Indo-Pacific Gecko, i quick picked him up and put him a dish to make this entry because i'm so happy, I'm a mommy now! and I'm nameing my gecko Squeaks because when I touch him he squeaks and it's soooooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuute! I want to keep him forever but I can't, and so now to perserve the mommment I will use him in future stories as Misfits's pet  
so now misfits has a pet baby indo pacific gecko named Squeaks Oh yeah who should be the Next Autobot in the Caravan?! give me your ideas people! ( this story took my five mintues to write and think of Hows that for an imagination and I think Jake keeps getting smarter)

* * *

"Sideswipe! It's hatching!" Misfits cried looking at the tiny wobbling egg sideswipe had found a month ago,  
Sideswipe rushed in with Jake, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker wanting to watch the egg,  
"I hope its a baby Lizard!" she giggled, " i'm going to be a mommy, Sideswipe you can be the god father, and sunstreaker you can be the god mother"  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that"  
"schweet,"  
Sideswipe knelt down to let Jake onto the desk where the egg was,Jake bobbed his head with excitement and happiness for Misfits  
"finally it's hatching it took long enough!" Sideswipe said  
the shell broke, and revealed  
"It's...it's a indo pacific gecko?" Misfits blinked,  
"well would you look at that," Sideswipe knelt down to the baby gecko, Jake helped it out of the rest of the shell, it squeaked.  
"AWwww it squeaked!I didn't know gecko could squeak His name shall be Squeaks, It is a he isn't Jake?"  
Misfits asked the lizard as it looked the baby over, Jake shook his head,  
"Female?"  
another shake,  
"Hermoaphrodite?"  
Jake nodded, or bobbed his head really,  
"misfits whats a hermoaphrodite?" Bluestreak asked,  
"It means that Squeaks has both male and female parts and now that i come to think of it Indo Pacific geckos can get themselves pregnant and it only takes one gecko to start a population,"  
"But it's so cute,"  
Misfits got a bowl of water and set it next to Jake, " Jake baptize it will you?"  
Jake bobbed his head and used his tail to gently pick the baby up, it sqeaked some more in protest, jake quickly dunked it in the water, " Jake has babtized it as Squeaks! LET US CELEBRATE!"  
"YAY"  
"Squeak" 


	23. Chapter 23

HOLY CRAP I UPDATED THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!! ( G1 Transformer Chibi Angel choir sings "Halelujah! Halelujah! halelujah, halelujah hallllllllleeeeeeeeluuuuuahhhh! Shheeeee has upppdaaaateddd!!")

'Blue You Don't Have a Bellybutton.'

Okay so heres some morning mushness to go with ya'lls breckfast, I thought about this for a while, and I don't know why the thought even walked across my mind but I found it funny:

If the Transformers are turned into humans do they have bellybuttons?

I have no idea why i thought this, I really don't. but there you go, and there it is. it might have something to do with the fact I was looking at a poster for Kyle XY while thinking of Transformers and muffins at the same time. Who the hell knows.

* * *

Bluestreak mumbled something in his sleep, something about a certain type of Morning baked good.

Not that the werid yet familar ghostly voice disturbed his sleep.

"Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-ooooooooooooooooooooooo."

Someone lifted up his shirt, or at least he thought someone did. Oh well, whatever/whoever it was would have to wait. His current sleep Stage was that of R.E.M.(1) and it currently had him in a dream world of Big giant Muffins the size of couches to the size of primus knew what, and a kitchen that was at his disposal.

"Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...oooooooooooooo?"

"Thats nice...need, sugar...then using muffin method add...wet...to...dryyyy.."

"Zmog, Blue wake up this is serious!" oh it was Misfits who giggled

"Mfffmmmuffins," Bluestreak rolled over refusing to wake up to reailty when Muffins that were bigger than his head needed to be eatten. and Right now he had the help of several Chibi Bluestreaks.

"Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blu-"

"-Berry muffins,"

"Bluestreak,"

" chocolate Muffins, cranberry muffins, corn muffins with nice melty butter on top, nice, soft, warm,comfy, homemade berry filled muffins and-"

"Bluestreak you don't have a bellybutton," Misfits went on with what ever she wanted to tell him,

POP! A chocolate double chocolate chip muffin(2) turned into Misfits and she was saying something about belly...

"-and i don't have a bel- wait what?" Bluestreak awoke from his dreams of Muffins and wiped th drool from the corner of his mouth, there must have been a quart on his pillow. he looked at Misfits with blurred vison while trying to comprehend why what she had to tell him required her to get inside his head and make a Muffin turn into herself and tell him something about...a button?

he gave her a terribly confused look.

"Blue you don't have a belly button," Misfits blinked putting her hand on his head and forcefully open an eye, and then feel his head for a temperature.

_Bellybutton? What in the universe is she talking about?_

Gently he took her hand off his head and tried very hard to comprehend her words. Apprently that dream of muffins was slowing his mental process " What is a bellybutton?"

"That thing that sticks out on humans, right in the middle of their bellys. that little knot that the doctors make when they cut off the umbillical cord that fed the baby while in the mommys tummy, humans usuealy female get it pierce like my elder sister! it's usually filled with lint, hmm, now that i come to think of if I've never found any lint in my belly button..."

"I still don't understand,"

"You don't have one,"

"And?"

"I thought you'd like to know,"

"why are you telling me I have no belly button?"

"Well, I was going to wake you up by poking your belly button but you don't have a belly button for me to poke,"

Bluestreak sniffled, his mind was totally alert now and his nice dream of giant bed sized muffins was ruined by the fact he had no belly button and that Misfits just _**had**_ to wake him up to tell him he didn't have a bellybutton when it could have waited. She might as well have told him that she was forcing him to wear a Andy outfit while she dressed up as a pregnat Raggy Ann and a sign on her back that read " Damn you Andy"(3) for halloween this year or somthing equally as stupid

Misfits smiled, " I guess it's really not that werid, Alfred hitchcock got his bellybutton surgicly removed because it had no use to him,"

Bluestreak shook his head with a smile, oh well, it was Misfits and it was time to start the morning... by baking muffins, lots and lots of Muffins.

"It's Bluestreak XY!"

* * *

1: Rapid Eye Movement

2: This is the kind of muffin I think Misfits and I would be if we were muffins

3: My Aunt's costume at a costume party some odd years ago. thought it'd be funny to bring it up for the heck of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Hmm, It'd Mirage and Red Alert's turn and a Very Very Special Guest: Optimus Prime! Dun dun da daaaaaaaaaa( Lights flash) Lets watch them come!

Mirage: Hmm, a Portal to Cybertron? No, it can't ( Looks at the Portal to Misfits's it has a crudly painted Sign over it that says To Cybertron. he calls Red alert, Prime hides in a room next to the Portal watch the scene via camera. Red Alert Scans the Portal and starts raving about Sercutiry and all that jazz when all of a sudden Prime leaps from the room and tackles both mechs into the portal)

Wow, that was the best entry ever! lets see what the Judges have to say

Sideswipe: 10/10

Bluestreak: 10/10

Perceptor: 5/10

Perceptor... Oh well, Hmm, I don't think there's anymore room to live in at Misfits. lets see what mayhem happens!!!!

* * *

Misfits thought, and thought some more. she had 16 Autobots, and five places she could put them all.the only Autobot she knew moving would not be an issue was Hound who hada tent set on the roof for stargazing qat night and such. She laid on the couch and closed her eyes,

Prowl watched her and shook his head unamused, "Misfits please stop trying to do an impression of me when my battle computors crash,"

Sideswipe poked her, " Prowl I think her brain has crashed, I don't think she's messing around,"

Misfits sat up, and smacked Sideswipe in the face, "I am okay! I can do this! I can do this, I can do this, I c...I can't do this! Damn this is worse than a sudoku puzzle, Okay Plan B it is!" Misfits warped to the Agentcy and got a bunch of Chibis.

"Alright Everybody Abandon the Shed! I'm adding on!" She burst into the shed yelling louder than Red alert was at the door that was locked to the G1 Universe. Jazz, Blaster, Sunstreaker, Red Alert and Tracks looked at her,

"How are you going to add on to the shed?" Tracks looked up from his hand of Uno cards and raised a brow,

"don't ask me ask the Chibis! Now out!"

With out a word of Protest except from Red Alert they all abandoned the shed, Suntreaker and Tracks pulling and tugging a kicking and screaming Red Alert. They threw him into the pool. Misfits expected that there would be a hospital trip for Red Alert while he stayed

Misfits gave the keys to the shed to a Chibi Prowl, " I want this add on done by tonight with all furishings in the upper story and an elevator to go up, and I want four rooms, and add on to the lower floor so you can put a bathroom on the upper floor, got it?"

"Crystal clear Misfits," Chibi Prowl saluted her

Misfits smiled evily and troted off to call a Caravan meeting, in which everyone was called to the Porch,

"Okay guys," Misfits started, " I know we pretty much Just hada whole rooming issue when Tracks. Ironhide and Bumblebee came, but I'm moving all of you to diffrent spots,"

There were some groans from Tracks, but Misfits gave him a look, " So let me tell you all whos going where and whos staying where, I swear I did all the switches based on my own Trans-Fan instincts so I think every one should be happy with their room mates... and shed mates now that I come to think of it, Jazz, Blaster, Perceptor, Bluestreak, Ratchet, Hound and Tracks. You all are staying where you are... Damn, I feel like I'm hosting Survivor but anyway. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the two of you are being moved to the Attic,"

"Wow Sunny you must have done something to make her mad," Sideswipe joked, Jake bobbed his head, Sunstreaker smacked his brother growling,

"Mirage, Your rooming with Perceptor,"

"Yes, ma'am," Mirage replied,

"don't call me ma'am I respond to Misfits, and Manager thanks to Jazz, Moving right along, Wheeljack your with Ratchet, Bumblebee your in the lobby of the Shed with Tracks and if theres a Problem i swear I will S.I.N.G. To you,"

Tracks gave her a confused look but Sunstreaker leaned over and wispered making Tracks shake his head like Misfits was as harmless as Squeaks,

"Prowl, Prime, Ironhide and Red Alert, the four of you are rooming in the soon to be established second story of the Shed, Any Questions?"

Prowl raised his hand, " Your Trans-fan instincts made you move us all like this? why?"

"Prowl, don't ever Question my Trans-fan instincts agian and no I'm not answering that Question. Sideswipe your not to Answer that Question either, I know that you know that I know you know why. You know the conqusquenses and you know I WILL use them,"

"Yes Misfits," Sideswipe replied, grinning wildly

Jazz raised his hand, "How come we didn't take our stuff out?"

"Chibi's are wonder full at moving things, they know the conquenes, Any more Questions? No? Okay Meeting ajourned! go move your things for those of you who have a place to move said things," She conclued and she promptly walked off to watch the progress of the Chibis.

Bluestreak grabbed the portable phone, "Who wants Take out for dinner? 'Cause She's not going to come back from the Shed until it's done. and I can't do all the cooking by myself,"

Later that night...

The Autobot Caravan's Headquarters - AKA The Shed - remodling was complete, and much to Misfits satisfaction as Chibi Prowl showed how it all was redone, the Chibis had remodled everything, even the tiny kitchen it had. each of the upper

floor rooms had a window, a desk, a twin size bed, dresser drawer, and a complete computer set .

"Nicely done Chibi Prowl, I know i can always count on you to get the job done on time, Now I want you to go get Ironhide, Prime, Prowl, Red Alert, Jazz, Blaster, Tracks and Bumblebee and tell them is perfectly safe to move in, and tell Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to remove their things and that inculdes the hideious Speedo frames,"

"Yes Misfits!"

the Group of Autobots who would be living in the shed arrived first followed by the twins, Sideswipe grabbed the Speedo frame and began to horrify Misfits, she hid behind Prime who gently but firmly shoved her out with all the care of a loving father,

"I'm not taking sides Misfits, you're on your own,"

Misfits scowled and ran into the elevator rapidly pressing the door close button

"Come on, come on, come on!" The door slowly started to close as Sideswipe came running with the picture held out in front of him.

BANG!

" Aw man the glass broke!"

Misfits opened the door and stepped out of the elevator and took a step on Sideswipes back "I told you to Get RID of the Speedos,"

Sideswipe huged the tiny bit of nylon and the photo, " No way I have blackmail that's perfectly useable agianst your friends,"

" You will not, besides everyone here has seened the horror of Twins in Non Streaching Speedos,"

"It wasn't horror," Sideswipe argued, " It was funny!"

"It was horror, and it was disturbing, you both made Bluestreak cover Chibi Bluestreaks optics twice each, and what made it worse was that Sunstreakers ripped... in the front! and then you big red perverted bastard who knows I have hormone issues and likes to use that agianst me had to go and...That...and had nerves to WALK AROUND THE HOUSE AND THE NEIGHBOORHOOD AND THE STREET TO THE SEVEN ELEVEN!!!...GAGGGRH!" Misfits almost started to cry, "I still get nightmares, Now take your things and go before the image comes back!" Misfits ran out with her cheeks bright red, like the shirt Sideswipe had on.

"I told you she liked that." Sideswipe grinned at Sunstreaker who smacked him and gathered his few belongings before going into the bathroom and removing several tubs of hair gel, bottles of hair care supplies and other hygentic and styling products plus several diffrent types of combs and a hairdryer. Sideswipe put all his stuff inside of Jake's tank and took off. snickering at Misfits Hormone issues.

Tracks gave the whole Speedo Argument some thought, " So THAT'S why Misfits said no to speedos! She really IS a dirty blonde!"

Bumblebee snickered at Misfits.

Prowl shook his head and entered the Elevator with Ironhide, Prime and a twitching Red Alert, who was still trying to go back into the portal.

Realization dawned on Prowl, " I think I just found out why Misfits has organized us all the way she did,"

"And why would that be?" Prime mused with the tactican

"The four of us are the highest of the Autobots on earth, there for she put us all together but she did not put Jazz up here because he's friends with Blaster so she put them together and because Jazz formerly live here and is the only other Caravan member with a key to this shed. She put the twins in the Attic because she know's not to separate them, Wheeljack and Ratchet are the best of friends, she put Tracks with Bumblebee because Bumblebee won't be in the same building near her or the Twins, but I don't know why she put Tracks there, and I really don't know why she put Mirage with perceptor, Bluestreak's with her because one he likes her and two they both get up to make breckfast. and It was Hound's choice to sleep outside on the roof to stargaze at night."

"That about sums it up doesn't it?"

" suppose so," Prowl thought still on why Mirage and Perceptor were roomed together though...


	25. Chapter 25

"Misfits?" Mirage called from the counter, he sat on one of the spinning barstools, comming in from the loud party from outside into the loud kitchen where already Bluestreak and Misfits were working on dinner, which was probibly something grilled since Wheeljack had somehow made the oven malfunction so it now froze food instead of cook it. Just what Misfits wanted another freezer. either that or take out or Pizza agian. and that usually lowered the morale of the Caravan.

"Yes Mirage, can I help you?" Misfits asked, with most of her attention on Bluestreak and the food processor the last thing she would ever want would be a trip to the hospital.

"Don't you ever feel...intimidated by the fact that you're surrounded by an entire group of males?" He fidigted in the swivel barstool, looking out the sliding glass door seeing Ironhide get shoved into the pool by Bumblebee and Prime. Prowl getting caught in the soakzone once agian as he floated on top of the water. Mirage wondered what would happen if the entire Caravan got into the pool. If Anthing judging by the way Ratchet, Jazz, blaster and Wheeljack were sitting in the Spa which haddn't worked according to Misfits for a at least fifteen years Wheeljack had done a bang up job fixing it. Dispite risking his hide to a nest of wasps that lived right near the spa controls.

"Intimidated? Nah, i've hung around more guys than you think Mirage. At my school my SLD classes were pretty much entirely male. There's absolutely _nothing_ that a guy could do that would phase me."

And at that exact momment Misfits said Nothing, Sideswipe choose that momment to some running from Misfits's room wearing a pair of black underwear and a light blue bra -with water balloons filled with vanllia pudding - and another pair of underwear on his head. those were his because they were red boxers with the word's "I LIKE RASING HELL" on the backs in white.

"LOOKIT ME PEOPLE I'VE GOT BOOBS!" he yelled and ran out the sliding glass door.

Misfits shook her head " I was wondering when he would do that."

and then she paused "WAS THAT MY LUCKY BLUE BRA!? SIDESWIPE TAKE MY BRA OFF RIGHT NOW!!!"

I swear someone who reads this is going to draw human sideswipe with the underwear and bra on! god if anyone does tell me.


	26. Random Story of weridness!

HOLY SHIT LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN MY BACKWATER FILES!!! sorry hyper ,uh yeah rrealllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly random this thing was crated on april 17 of last yearso it's really old. like when I was still trying to work on this world called dannineos that existed in Misfits's head... thought it was funny so here it is. ATTACK OF THE GIANT FROG!!!

Sideswipe Randomly bolted up right with a wacky grin on his face in the nice warm upper bunk on the bunk bed he shared wit his brother in Dainneios. Only to feel really really light headed.

"Woah I feel weird," he said shaking his head as he climbed out of the bed and fall flat on his face with a loud thump.

"Ow."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sunstreaker sat up on his elbows looking at his red twin with squited eyes his golden wings fluttering in annoyance and his golden tail lashing about.

"Kishsing deh gwround whaaat dwo ywou twink.?" Sideswipe said to the floor.

"You big red moron." Sunstreaker laid down agian shaking his head and folding his wings back into place.

"Ugggh dwat hwurt."

"Dumbass you fell out of bed what do you expect?"

"Swhut wup"

"Make me."

"Nyaaah bastard." Sideswipe said as he got off the floor and out of the room.

Grand Dragon Castle Breckfast Hall.

" 'Morning Sideswipe" Misfits greeted biting down into a giant tentril petal, the blue and red kind. waving her tail in greeting. her wings flashed a sunny happy looking yellow

"Do you ever stop eating those Misfits?" Sideswipe asked, slouching down into a chair across from Misfits and pouring taiberry juice in a giant sliver gobblet that had dragons flying

around it. he took a sugar bowl and put about three table spoons of sugar in it but then agian the spoons where pretty freakin big.

" Tha has ta b' 'er seventh one. 'n' countin' " Jazz said siping his own gobblet of taiberry juice which his silver gobblet had a bunch of moons and stars on it. his ears twitched

"Don't you ever get tired of eating them?" Sideswipe asks,

"Ah cm'on siders ya kno' dats a stupid question." Jazz laughed

"Noooooo." Misfits said stupidly while shaking her head. he wings changed to a nightmare of crazy tie dye colors before settling down on a calm light blue

"What makes it worse, it thats just about all you eat."

"What makes it great is I moved out of My Universe. only to go back and chat with friends and now have no parents to control me. Shweeet."

"I still c'n't b'lieve ya did tha, ran away from yar parents." Jazz shakes his head.

"I'd Like to see you try and live with a Mom who won't get off your ass Just bacause you randomly said " Uggh" For no reason and then have to give her a fake reason just to make her shut up." Misfits said muching on the petal her ears wiggling and her wings falshed white to gry to black and then back to white agian. " Anywho wheres Sunny Delight?"

"Being the lazy ass he is sleeping in."

"I don't see how people can do that, sleep in the whole day, I mean I can stay up for about two nights and very little sleep and still have enough energy to go run about a mile on a track and then got skateing a swimming afterwards." Misfits chattered her ears wiggled as she spoke and her tail flailed about and her wings flashed through a rainbow. " I'd hate my self if I slept a day in. Means another day of My life gone by and I've wasted it."

" Yeah, but you don't... oh wait you do wake up early never mind." Sideswipe said picking at a berry in a bowl on the table.

"Um Sideswipe-" misfits said her wings changing to a concerned whitish blue

"Yeah?" Sideswipe put the berry in his mouth and started to chew on it

"Um Sideswipe I hope you know your chewing on Wax fruit." Sideswipe went wide eyed and Spat the mock berry out.

" oh Now you tell me."

Misfits siggered as her wings changed to Crayola Tickle-me-pink. " Iekojet."

"I'm not a moron."

"You are if you fall face first out of bed, Dumbass." Sunstreaker ploped down and sat next to his brother, taking Sideswipes goblet and drinking from it.

"Well that Explians the red mark on your nose." Misfits scoffed. and took a few sips of her own Tai Juice in a gold goblet with Unicorns prancing around on it. her wings changed to the same color as the tai juice which was a blueish indigo

"Oh be quiet."

"Nyahhh" misfits stuck her tounge out it was purple.

"Ya kno' Misfits yar tounge turned perpal"

"Yeah I figured as much atfer eating food thats blue and red.. kinda like wha happens with lollipops. which comming to think of it ,I have sugar thats melting in the kitchen. I'm off to got finsihs my new batch of Candy." Misfits got out of her chair downed her jucie and glided out of the Breck fast hall.

"I Get dibs on the left overmelted sugar." Sideswipes calls.

"Damn you. I wanted it." Sunstreaker smacked Sideswipe upside the head with his tail and downs the rest of Sideswipes Tai Juice.

"And Damn you I wanted my TBJ! Besides you hate Sugar!"

"TBJ? and I Never said I hated sugar. it makes people fat."

"Tai Berry Juice. Dumbass. and Sugar does not make you fat. Fat makes you fat, and you dainnieoian for Primus' sakes your not going to die if you have sugar its part of your New diet to have it"

"Hey I wouldn't be talkin O grand Master of falling out of his Bed."

"Hey, I'm not the one who just downed Tai Berry Juice with Added sugar."

"Wait, You Added Sugar to this? how much?"

"I dunno about three spoon fulls and that spoons pretty freakin big."

"You Little Bastard!"

"Sunny, Sugar isn't going to kill you if you have every once in a while. 'sides Being dainneoian you need sugar."

"Oh be Quiet. I'm not playing by the rules two Morons made." sunstreaker smacked sideswipe agian.

"dey Aren't Morons if dey made dis place a reality ya kno sunshine" Jazz butted in.

" Actually Misfits made it a reailty I just Helped her create order in it. 'n' stuff." Sideswipe says.

"And what would We The king of all things spontainous, and Chaotic know about Order aside from ordering in a resrutrant or a McFatties."

"Mc Donlads Stuipd and FYI to know chaos you must know Order, its Yin and Yang, One cant exist with out the other, like Misfits says, Kill Unicron whoever the hell that is, and leave Primus, you make giant blackhole of all Transformers Doomity ETC."

"Unicron?"sunstreakers ears pricked up and his brow raised

"I dunno she says hes Primus' Brother or something, Hes' a giant transformer that turns into a planet and eats planets. Hes gonna be the cause of us separateing. you, Jazz Bumblebee,

spike and cliffjumper going to these moon bases, me staying on earth .Prowl, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Ironhides death and eventually Optimus Primes death, and hes also gonna eat Spike, Bumble bee Cliffjumper and Jazz but they all survive and then Optimus Prime Returns after some punk comes along named Hot Rod be comes Rodimus Prime, and then a bunch of New Transformers Series comes and stuff. I Don't believe it." Sidesipe Explians." Theres no way Optimus Prime Could die."

"Werid." sunstreaker wipes the goblet out with a napkin and pours fresh TBJ in it.

"Hey, Wit 'ow much she 'new 'bout us when we first met 'er I wouldn't doubt it." Jazz said.

"You Believe it? come on a Giant Planet eatting planets??" Sideswipe scoffs.

"I bet she could prove it."

"Good point We should ask her."

There was a high pitched scream, and Misfits came running and hid under Sideswipes Chair. her wings were an Extreame bright blood red

"What the hell?" Sideswipe looked under his chair

"Giant frog! in the hall way! Oh someone kill it please! I hate frogs and toads!" Misfits said her tail neveously lashing about and her feathers all ruffled up. her ears bent back. she clung

to Sideswipes legs. Her wings went through traffic light colors red to yellow to green to red agian " Its gonna eat me!"

"Wait is this that same on you said escaped when you tryed to throw a rock at it in your room?" Sideswipes inquried

"I dunno I didn't pay attention to the details I was too scared to think about that! you know I HATE FROGS!" Misfits wimmpered.

"Of all things shes afraid of its frogs, she'll kiss a lizard but not a frog."

"Frogs are covered in naster filth that lizards are. they are covered in the same shit we find in our nostrils and its wet and it collects crap and dirt, and what do frogs do in winter they bury themselfs in dirt and they pop out when I have to go and move the plants around!" Misfits poked Sideswipes leg.

" OH I'll go kill it I've been dying to use this lovly sword Misfits gave to me!" Sunstreaker pulled a sword from his pocket ( Dianneoians have subspace too. it was all Sideswipes Idea.) and ran out the door only to come running back in with the door to his back.

"HOLY FRAGGING HELL THATS A HUGE FROG! I DON"T BLAME HER FOR BEING AFRAID OF THAT THING ITS AS BIG AS A MINIBOT!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS HUGE!" Misfits screamed.

"Calm down all ya. I'll kill it." Jazz pulled a bow and arrow from his pockets and went out the door.

RIBBIT FLIP FILP FILP "GAAAAAAAH!" RIBBIT RIBBIT FILP FILP!

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JAZZ EATTING FROG FROM THE PIT! IT TRIED TO GET ME WITH ITS TOUNGE!!"

Jazz ran back in out of breath.

" See see see it does wanna eat us!" Misfits chattered. " Its horrable, there goes my batch of candy."

Every one looked at Misfits, she gave them a werid look as her wings flashed rapidly through the rainbow and settled on red.

"What? I freakin worked hard to make that you know , sugar doesn't feel like ice when its heated to god only knows how hot."

"Oh,"

"RIBBIT!! RIBBIT!" BANG BANG FLIP FLIP

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITs TRYING TO KILL US ALL RUN LIKE THE DICKENS!!" Misfits screamed and clung tighted to Sideswipe.

"Misfits calm down your worse than Red Alert sometimes." Sideswipe said and tryed to get Misfits off but she wouldn't budge.

" And why the Hell are you so freakin calm?" Sunstreaker crossed his arms. and taped his foot.

" Thats not the only 'giant frog' I've heard her scream her head off about."

"But its REALLY REALLY BIG this time Sideswipe! " Misfits said.

"It can't possibly be bigger than Sunstreaker Ego, you know that."

"HEY!" Sunstreakers wings ruffled up in anger

RIBBIT! BANG BANG BANG BANG RIBBIT

"Sideswipe its right at the door you open that door were all dead." Misfits wimmpered and got under the table.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"EEP!" Misfits took the table cloth off the table and hid under it.

"Misfits you can fly away." Sideswipe picked the table cloth off of Misfits.

"I'm not going anywhere 'till I know that thing is dead. Got that? DEAD!" Misfits squealed her wings remained a dark red

"Why the hell are you so afraid of frogs?" Sunstreaker asked

"Bad bad bad experiance when I was little. Very bad. I'd rather not talk about it. I don't want a relapse, And you don't want to hear about it either" Misfits shuddered and went back under the table cloth and then she hopped out agian and pointed at Sideswipe " And Don't you tell them either I've got helluva good hearing you know that." she went back under

BANG RIBBIT BANG RIBBIT BANG!

"Eep run away!" Misfits flew away out one of the giant open windows wing her wings flashing a light gray

" Scardy cat." Sideswipe muttered

"I AM NOT SIDESWIPE!!" Misfits poked her head in the window.

"Ya know dat frog is pretty freakn' big I'll join ya out dere Misfits. " Jazz joined Misfits out side.

"Wait for me!" Sunstreaker flew the coop and out side to the other " You have fun trying to kill that thing."

**BANG! RIBBIT!!**

The Giant Frog got in Misfits screamed and hid under Jazz's wing. Jazz put an arm around her in small comfort.

"OH FRAGGIN FUCKING HELL THATS A HUGE FROG!!!" Sideswipe Shouted

FLIP!

The frog flicked its tounge out At Sideswipe trying to eat him thankfully Sideswipe dodged it

Sideswipe flew out the window and shut it.

"See we weren't kidding when we said it was fucking huge." Sunstreaker poked his brother

"Are you alright Sideswipe?" Misfits asked getting out from under Jazz's arm. her wings turned dark red agian

"I'm Fine." Sideswipe brushed himself off.

"Soooo 'ow do we git rid O' da Frog?" Jazz inquired.

"We could get some bait and strap some explosives to it.." Misfits suggested.

" You just wanna see something explode don't you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, and I want that frog dead before it craps on the hallways or worse in our rooms that thing is fucking huge. have you ever seen frog shit? Uggggh I have its nasty and gross. Eck." Misfits shuddered and her wings turned a sickly yellow green

"She has a point you know." Sunstreaker said " And I don't even wanna know how you 've seen frog shit."

"I agree." Sideswipe said. " But where do we get some explosives?"

"Oh I kno' I have some in mah room. I was savin it."

"Dare I ask for what?" Misfits asked

"Nah reason just ta fool around wit da critters 'round here." Jazz said wit han impish Grin

"Well you can always get more, What kind of eplosives?"

"Fire works. nothin ta dangerous."

"Perfect. Now we need bait, Jazz go get those fre works If I'm correct I gave you a room with a balcony." Misfits said.

"Yar right, ya did," Jazz flew off around the breckfast hall .

"Now what should we use as bait?"

"OH I KNOW!" Sunstreaker shoved Sideswipe towards Misfits her got startled and fluttered her wings as the flashed a yellow

"No! I don't like risking lives." Misfits said. " Besides thats mean."

"Why not just strap some Fireworks to a cat or something?"

"I LIKE cats and I love all animals even all the legendary ones except trolls. Except frogs toads and most insect speices and a few aracind speices." Misfits wings turned a venomous green

"Oh, Screw your animal loving ways we need the bait!"

"I got da explosives!" Jazz flew up. with a giant rocket

"Wait Misfits can't we cut our tails? Remember the lizard like thing? Only our tails grow back in like what? The blink of an eye?" Sideswipe asked.

"Oh your right I intirly for got about that. Sunstreaker give me your sword." Misfits said.

Sunstreaker started to hand her the sword " Ok but the only thing I'm askin' is that you - ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL!"

Misfits quickly took the sword and sliced Sunstreakers tail. The nub attached to his butt regrew in a snap, the part that was in Misfits hand Wiggled and wirthed.

"Owwww that fucking hurt!!" Sunstreaker yelled

"Sunstreaker do you still have a tail?"

"Yeah its in your hand!"

"No its on your ass Stupid. look"

Sunstreaker looked and saw his golden colored tail

"Woah dats freaky."

"no its useful, no seriously, you can cut your tail off and by thinking really hard about what you want - Not food, can't do food, yet we're working out the bugs on that one.- turn the part you cut off into like a second sword or some thing, but it has its limits the tail thing only lasts a few minutes depending on how long the nerves in the cut part still make it wiggle." Misfits explianed and took the rocket from Jazz's hand and took a piece of string from her pocket and tied the wiggling tail to the rocket. " any one have a match or a lighter?"

"OH I DO!" Sideswipe took the sword and cut an inch off his own tail with a wince and made it into a lighter in with he lit the rocket.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Misfits opened the window and threw the rocket into the breckfast hall. everyone ducked under the window.

RIBBIT FLIP fizzzzzzzzzzz

**BANG!!! KA BLEEWYY**

Frog Guts splattered everywhere in the hall.

"Yay its dead!" Misfits flew into the window wings flashing a happy blue " Ding dong the frog is dead Which stuipd frog the Eicky frog Ding dong the ikcy frog is Dead Hes gone and dow below be loooo" She sang

"Can I have my sword back now?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Oh here Bro." Sideswipe gave his brother back his Sword. surprisingly it had no blue blood ( Dainneoians have Blue blood : Misfits' Idea) in it's bloodgroove

"Uh, Misfits I think we face anothda bigga problem : How are we gonna clean up da mess in da Breckfast Hall?" Jazz asked.

Misfits snapped her fingers all the guts disappeared. she landed on the ground delaticly

"I'm more magic than you think, you know"

"Uh yea."

"Um Misfits I think i smell burning sugar" Sideswipe taped Misfits on the shoulder

"OH SHIT!"

FOWWSH!

Misfits ran like the dickens out of the Hall.

END!

Or is it

DUN DUNNNNN!

REVENGE OF THE GIANT FROG!


	27. Chapter 27

blood shifter Said: I read the whole thing. this is so awesome. but are you really done with it?

My Reply: O.O OMG ( Covers ears) They speak the words I cannot hear! No just kidding, did I say I was done? I don't think I did... But anyway No this story is never over it's the story that just keeps going and going and going and going. it never ends My own little NeverEnding story ( By the Way the real Neverending Story by Michael Ende is a fabulous book I recommend reading it.), then agian I don't know that, I just keep writting this one, it's mostly either new things or things I've found in the back files of my documents. it's now mostly things i write that are new because I've pretty much fished out all the good stuff from my backroom of 'Things I really can't continue or I'm done and haven't bothered with for some time." but I think now with the new movie I might just have to go slower with this because i'm having a ton of fun writting things with the Neomovie -It's what i call it- Universe

Bluestreak: See she reallydoesn't care about me anymore!

No Blue, I care it's just that I got a whole new world to mess with. I said I would write you a new mush story for you and Misfits, and I did didn't I?

Blue: you wrote about me not having a belly button! thats not mush!

Misfits: Yes it is, just ask your fans.

Bumblebee: Really Blue, we'd love to get rid of her and push her back to G1 but it's not working!

BLuestreak: Liar. you just want to keep her all to yourself!

Okay enough you two! So yeah it's not over it's just a lack of inspiration for the Caravan, I've got this Plot bunny ( points to cage with a news paper bunny moving around) that I want to make a new Autobot Caravan with the new bots, but I don't know, so... yeah, that help?

And now that BloodShifter has said that I keep wondering if I should end this, but I don't think so. ( blinks) Okay it's really quiet here. Chibi Jazz? If you please?

Chibi Jazz: Sure thing 'Fitz ( Turns on some DDR Music : Bumblebee By Bambee)

Thank you, thats better so anyway I started this at the beginging of last summer and forgot about it and so I rewrote it - because it didn't have Prime and the noobs yet and I hate backtracking like that because then I forget who's here or not I seriously wrote a list of who I can 'play' around with-

This one took me forever to finish!

"HIDE AND SEEK, HIDE AND SEEK, HIDE AND SEEK!!!" Misfits yelled like billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

The entire Caravan -minus Perceptor- who were in the middle of Watching Lord of the Rings: Return of the King looked up at her insanitness, a few of them asked " What?"

" NEIGHBORHOOD HIDE AND SEEK PERCEPTOR IS IT AND HE'S COUNTING TO TWO HUNDRED RUN AND HIDE YOU FOOLS! ANYWHERE IN MY NEIGHBOR HOOD!! RUNNN LIKE THE MINDLESS FOOLS YOU ARE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that she ran off draging a reluctant Bluestreak with her,

They scrambled like Chickens before a hungry fox.

(-)\(-)/(-)\(-)/(-)\(-)/(-)\(-)/(-)

"Come on Blue lets hide behind the plam tree here, Perceptor will never find us,"

"Are you sure he's even going to go looking for us?"

"I put Chibi Perceptor with him. That little bugger will make sure he will, if not, well someone will eventualy come looking for us, you know how Take out and Pizza lowers the morale."

(-)\(-)/(-)\(-)/(-)\(-)/(-)\(-)/(-)

"52,53,54,55,56,57,58,59,60,"

Perceptor wondered how in the world Misfits got him to play hide an seek,

"80,81,82,83,84,85,86,87,88,89,90"

Chibi Perceptor looked at his counterpart the best he could - as he was strapped to the Scientists back with two bungee cords- " I still do not see why we are doing this,"

Perceptor sighed, trying not to lose count inside his head., " Because I said that I was so terriblily bored being holed up in Misfits house with absolutley nothing to do since the lab in her garage is 'dismantled' after Wheeljacks experiment with her convectional oven and so she impulsively strapped you to my back with bungee cords and impelled me to put my arms up on the tree in her backyard and count to two hundred and then go into the neighborhood and find everyone."

"Hide and seek then?"

"I suppose so,"

"It was nice of her to lend us a bike."

"Indeed. Oh bother... I've gone and lost count."

"You should be at one hundred and twenty five."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

"125, 126, 127,128,129,130..."

"You think Perceptor really will find us here Sunny?" Sideswipe figited around with Jake who nipped his finger to be let go.

" No, You know he doesn't trust the ladder up here." Sunstreaker streached out on his matress.

_this is ridculus, _Prowl thought to himself, shifting agianst the clothes in his closet, and he wondered why he didn't bother to continue to sit and watch Lord of the Rings... wondering how many others had thought to hide in a clostet or somewhere other than the house.

"Prime this is stupid, hiding in a tree?!" Ironhide picked a twig out of his pants. holding on to the branch next to Prime's

"No, It's not stupid, although Prowl did make a mistake by hiding in a closet, it's very obvious and besides Misfits did say the entire neighborhood was available to hide in." Prime smiled.

"So we hide in a tree a block away from the house?_ FRAGGING TWIGS!!!_!" Ironhide growled.

"Look you can see Misfits and Bluestreak hiding behind the Plam. oh wait look their changing positions. Misfits is climbing in the tree too. and she has camoflague on. smart." He changed the subject.

Of all days being human, today was one day where Mirage wished he could be invisible. Specailly when hiding with Red Alert, who's panicy behaviour really was getting on his nerves.

"What if Perceptor forgets to come for us? What if we're abandoned? what if noone remembers to come and find us wha-"

"Red I really don't think we'll be abandoned, Misfits wouldn't do that. and if Perceptor didn't go and find us I'm sure Misfits would. besides we're hiding in the front of the house. " Mirage wispered, looking between the bushes in Front of Misfits's house.

"Man, I want mah Ipod!" Blaster whined. wishing he had extra batteries for his backup MP3 player. his Ipod however was in the room just five feet way but that risked exposure.

"Shhhh, Percepta' is bound t' b' at two hun-"

"Hello Blaster, Hello Jazz." Perceptor pulled the sheet off the pair hiding behind the couch. " You're both very loud."

"Slag." Jazz groaned,

"Do you know where the others are hiding?"

"Nope," the both shook their heads.

" Hmm,"

"Could you please get us unstuck?" Chibi Perceptor piped up, already getting very uncomfortable on his counterparts back.

"Ow! will you stop figeting?!" Hound shoved Tracks's foot back from his head,

"I'd like to see you not get your designer jeans dirty." Tracks grumbled hiding under the small tree in someones front yard.

"You do know who designs those cloths right?"

"misfits said someone who was so famous that noone knows the name."

"Yeah, Misfits."

"What?"

"Misfits designs our clothes. You're wearing Sunstreaker's clothes because he won't wear misfits's clothes, she just dyed them a diffrent color. Sunstreaker is the only one who doesn't."

"How do you know that?!"

"I asked."

"You know I think we're the only ones who thought to hide under a bed." Wheeljack mused resting his chin on his arms,

" I think you're right 'Jack. you really think Perceptor will think to look in Misfits's room?" Ratchet smiled thoughtfully although with cramped quarters.

"I don't think he knows people can fit under here, she sure does have a lot of crap under here, lets see keyboard, dictonary, backpack,socks, white thong with staples on it, that must have been the one Sideswipe stapled to his shirt that one time.The slag? computor regestration?" Wheeljack looked around under the bed,

"Somethings on my foot. What in?" Ratchet took something off his foot, a faded navy blue hoodie with out a zipper.

"Is, is that bluestreaks shirt?"

"No It's a jacket." Ratchet sniffed the article of clothing, " Vanilla, it's Misfits's,"

"How would you know?"

"Don't you ever get within a foot radius of Misfits in the morning? she's covered in Vanilla."

"Really?"

" i'd swear she'd swam in it."

"huh,"

"I appreciate your help Prowl," Perceptor stared up the ladder to the attic, "I really do not trust that ladder, it'll break with all the abuse it has gotten from the twins,"

"Okay you two, nice try," Prowl shoved Sideswipe- nearly making him fall- down the ladder,

"Aw shit," Sideswipe grumbled "I TOLD you it wouldn't work! He recruited Prowl!"

"Shut up!" Sunstreaker smacked his twin.

"Yes, now do either of you know where the others have hidden themselves?"

"Fit's room, everyone else is outside." Sideswipe retracted his hand from Jake who was pissed at Sideswipes probing earlier.

()()()()()()()()()Two hours later()()()()()()()()()

"Hm, Where on earth is Bumblebee?" Perceptor scratched his head, he'd found everyone. Misfits had actually fallen on top of him because the branches couldn't take her weight, and bluestreak had come to her rescue, while Ironhide was making such a fuss about the twigs getting into his pants and also fell out of a tree, Prime followed after due to laughing hard enough to lose his grip and fell right on top of Ironhide. Mirage and Red Alert were no brainers, Hound had been accidently kicked in the head by Tracks and therefore found. Wheeljack and Ratchet were found after Sideswipe had told Perceptor where they were.

but Bumblebee was still missing,

"Bumblebee's really good at this!" Misfits giggled taking in a load of wash, and opened up the washing machine, shoving it all in and turning the machine on,

"I just hope we don't need to organize a search party," Prime turned onthe TV and started LOTR: Return of the King agian,

"Well, he can't hide anywhere small he's average size. so that rules out small places." Prowl agreed,

"So then where is the runt?" sideswipe grunted, trying to get Jake off his ear

"I just said he's average size Sideswipe," Prowl shook his head,

"So he's the second youngest to Misfits, he's a runt." Sideswipe explianed, " Even Bluestreaks older than Misfits. She's our Shrimp,"

"Ah I see,"

" Hey Misfits?" Bluestreak called, starting up a conversation while he poked holes in potatoes and wrapped them up in tin foil.

"Yeah Blue?"

"Where do you think Bumblebee would hide?"

"In a beehive silly." Misfits giggled

Bluestreak paused, and then a wave of humor washed upon his face " Oh I get it. A beehive."

Misfits giggled more and took the potatoes outside, " I do hope you find him soon Perceptor, he's going to miss out on the camp fire tonight!"

3 hours later

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

Half the caravan jumped at the sound of the washing machine's loud announcemnet of being done washing the cloths.

"God why did mom have to get such a loud machine!" Misfits shook her head while she opened the washing machine and the drying machine,

"Hey uh Perceptor," she giggled

"Have you found Bumblebee?" The Scientist jogs over with a flashlight in his hand ready to go outside with a search party.

"Yep,"

And there, in the dryer was Bumblebee, fast asleep in an awkward postistion in the clothing dryer.

"How in the world did he do that?"

"Oh it's really easy if you've got the right body build," Misfits said " I can do it too!"

"So what should we do?" Perceptor asked

Misfits smiled, and gently shut the door, and turned on the dryer.


	28. Chapter 28

plunger02 Said:

she turned on the dryer?!?!?!

LMAO! that was funny, hide hiding up in a tree XD

My Reply: Yes she did

Bumblebee: I CAN'T FEEL MY HEAD!( Runs to kitchen sink, and turns it on,)

Better go get the Sprite and Crackers. Heh

Ironhide: ( Finishes a little bird house with the twigs he picked out of his pants. he looks to Prime who's made the Sydney Opera house out of the Twigs he got. He smashes his little brid house and grumbles. )

blood shifter Said

you are so evil. that was the best. good chapter. hope the next chapter will be coming up soon.

My Reply: Is this soon enough for you?

Shojin Anime Said

good to have you updating again. whoa when did all the bots come to misfist house? if they're all there then whose watching the base? i loved when misfits and mirage were talking. you got him in good character. its good to see misfits not "intimadated" by many guys at her house. even though it still wouldn't matter cause they are still cybertronians.

yeah that part with sideswipe...very disturbing. trust me you'd be glad to hang out with a bunch og guys. my personal opinion hanging out with girls is worst. but thats just me. well i'm eager for another update!

My Reply: Good to be updating... When did they all get there? Check back a few chaps. Noones watching the base remember? Misfits Glued all the Decepticons to the floors and ceilings with Super glue - an extreamly powerful Superglue- I hate hanging with a group of girls, I need some guys there, so that I can have a nice peaceful conversation on the lastest violent video game. I'd hate to see what would happen If Misfits and Arcee were to meet...Ugh..

Okay do I care about the fact that Snakes have no ears? No not really, that would make the story boring.

Sideswipe grinned at the two little tiny tanks he carried out of his favorite pet shop, Jake munched on a gut loaded cricket he got from the store owner, Sideswipe and the owner were good friends and was happy to help Sideswipe on his misson. but this is not where the Story begins.

This, however, is where our story begins.

Squeaks, Misfits's Gecko ran away, and was eaten by a black racer, Misfits hadn't smiled or cooked dinner in days leaving the Autobots to fend for themselves with Chinese takeout, fast-food, pizza, and now the house was a disarray.

Being the only other resident herpotologist they sent Sideswipe out on a misson to get Misfits a new Gecko.

Sideswipe accepted the misson with pride, Geckos were hard to find around Misfits's and he chose to catch one as a last restort. so instead he started off by asking Misfits what kind of geckos she liked, it upset her but, still she eagerly answered his questions, and repiled that she liked _Eublepharis macularius _ (commonly known as Lepoard Geckos because they're cute and made rather nice pets) and _Gekko gecko (_or Tokay Geckos because of the sounds they make "To-KAY! TO-KAY!" hense the name tokay gecko.) Of course Misfits only told him their scientific names and not their common names and made Sideswipes misson only harder. Not that he cared it added to the fun.

Sideswipe borrowed the Caravan Car a rented Toyoda Camry ( sunstreaker refused to drive it as it was not a very good car and it wasn't yellow but a creamy silver)and left the house with his sidekick Jake to the pet shop.

the store owner, who was named Stev, eagerly helped Sideswipe along.

"So your here for a gecko? Why? Whats wrong with Jake? He looks fine" Stev looked at Jake, who bobbed his head and rolled over hoping to get a cricket from Stev, not this time.

"Not for me, my friend Misfits had hatched a baby Indo-Pacific-Gecko and it was named Squeaks, a few days later Squeaks ran away for whatever reason he had and was eaten by a snake, she hasn't smiled for days and I haven't had anything healthy in weeks man, not that theres anything wrong with take out or pizza."

"So everybody sent you out to get her a new gecko?"

"Pretty much, Sunny wouldn't come, he hates it here, I'm still thinking of buying Feathers the Boa and giving it to him for a present,"

Feathers looked at Sideswipe and hissed at him in greeting , Sideswipe gave the snake a pat on the head, Feathers had a strong attraction to Sunstreaker and would climb out of her cage to go and hug him, but not kill.

"Do you know if she likes any certan geckos?" Stev threw a rat-icle at Feathers. Feathers greedily devoured the rat

"She said something in latin, the Gekko Gecko, what is that?"

"A Tokay Gecko, known for it's call of To-kay I do have one," Stev lead Sideswipe to one of the glass tanks and showed Sideswipe a nice gecko that was light teal and had orange brown spots,

"I don't think you really want to get her a Tokay Gecko,"

"Why not it looks harmless," Sideswipe reached into the tank to retrive the Gecko, it bit his finger._**Hard**_.

"Thats why, Tokay geckos are mean, and I don't think Jake would want one living with him, they eat other lizards,"

"Okay, hey Stev can you get it off? Misfits won't buy me another sett of gloves if I ruin this pair, and I really don't like getting bit by snakes,"

Stev looked at the gecko and threw in a criket, it went for the bait,

"any other geckos?"

"yeah _Eublepharis macularius?"_

"thats a good gecko, eats only bugs, very popular with kids, a Lepoard gecko, very friendly," Stev lead Sideswipe to another tank with a yellow with black spotted gecko, it looked at Sideswipe and seemed to smile at him, and wag its fat little tail,

"Cute isn't he?" Stev reached in a retrived the Gecko, Jake looked at Sideswipe, bobbing his head up and down, like saying that this was the gecko for Misfits,

Sideswipe mused, dispite the facts about the tokay gecko it made a great idea for a prank, and misfits did like the tokay gecko, sideswipe pulled out his wallet, "I'll take them both,"

Stev smiled but in a mischivious way, "You have a plan for the Tokay Gecko don't you?"

"Misfits said she like both of these geckos. now Stev what makes you say I have a plan for the Tokay?" Sideswipe grinned, while Stev loaded the Geckos in two tanks, the Tokay Gecko started screehing _ to-KAY to-KAY!_

Stev got Sideswipe a months worth of food for both geckos and Jake hopped on to his counter looking at him in a begging manner.

Stev smiled "Alright Jake, here take the cricket,"

Jake bobbed his head and munched down on the gut loaded cricket while Sideswipe put him back on his shoulder, and headed out,

"See you later Stev, Bye Feathers, I'll tell Sunny you said Hi,"

Feathers waved her tail goodbye.

the arrival of the Geckos was pretty much silent for the other memebres of the caravan, aside from Sunstreaker saying the Tokay gecko had a nice coloration, and the Lepoard Gecko looked tacky with it's spots.

Sideswipe called for misfits to come into the living room. of couse she did, but at a very sad, moping, slowed down paced rather than her usual bouncing, fluttering clumsy happy way that would remind you of how a lemur moves.

However her expression changed at the site of the two geckos sitting on sideswipes lap.

"thanks Sideswipe! i've always wanted a Lepoard Gecko, and a Tokay Gecko, how cute! does he talk?"

"he's been silent, Hey, you meet your new owner," Sideswipe poked the Tokay Gecko, it let out a shrill TOKAY! and bit Sideswipe's bare finger, he filnched

"Not Me her!" Sideswipe pulled the Tokay off and handed it to Misfits,

"Aww! thanks! you can name the Tokay gecko sideswipe it likes you,"

"Thats wonderful lets name it annoying!"

"Oh don't be like that, lets name it Kay, and the Lepoard Gecko can be named... Bagera from the Jungle Book!"

the Leopard Gecko wagged it's tail at Misfits and climbed up onto her shoulder, so did the Tokay Gecko it looked at sideswipe with evilness,

"That gecko is out to get me," Sideswipe said,

"Aw their both so cute! thanks so much,"

"Don't mention it, just keep the Tokay away from me"

without any warning Misfits leaned over and hugged Sideswipe like her life depended on it, Kay bit his ear

"OW SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Sideswipe shoved Misfits aside and started trying to get the gecko off, "GEt it off! Misfits call it off! call it off! get the fragging Tokay gecko OFF NOW!"

Misfits grabbed the Tokay gecko near the head, "GET OFF SIDESWIPE!"

Kay let go and proceded to try and get Misfits, but could not since she had his head held firmly as she put him back in his little tank, Sideswipe took the Tokay,

"I'm not having the Tokay if it's out to get me, i'm taking you back and I'm going to go buy Feathers the Boa," He stomped out grumbling leaving Jake behind with Misfits and Bagera,

"Aw, I think Kay liked Sideswipe," Misfits said to Jake as Bagera wagged his tail,

Jake shook his head, and hopped off to go find Sunstreaker,

One hour later

" Come on Feathers lets go find Sunny so you can go give him a hug," Sideswipe chuckled with a twenty pound boa slung around his shoulders, and a tank with a Tokay Gecko in his hand, he put it on the counter, Stev wouldn't let him return it now that Misfits had named it and was more than likely already attached, but did let Sideswipe buy Feathers, who was more than eager to come home with Sideswipe,

Sunstreaker nearly dropped dead at the sight of Feathers, who hugged him with joy,

"Aw Sunny she likes you," Sideswipe grinned,

"Get her off," Sunstreaker gasped and tryed to slip Feathers off,

"But Sunny, Boas are a symbol of Sexiness!"

Sunstreaker rasied a brow, " Really?"

"Yep, Misfits told me,"

"Alright the snake can stay,"

"Good stev won't let me return her or the fragging tokay gecko,"

"Whats wrong with the Tokay?"

"It's out to get me, I swear!" Sideswipe took Feathers, and headed off to find Misfits, "Come on Feathers, i have a friend who would love to meet you,"

Misfits was outside showing off Bagera, who wagged his fat little tail and rolled over on Misfits's hand.

"Hey Misfits, Look I want you to meet Feathers," Sideswipe brought Feathers over and slung her over Misfits,

"Cool! a Boa! how cute!" Misfits smiled at Feathers who hugged Misfits,

Prowl frowned the reptiles living with them were getting out of hand, "Aren't Boas dangerous?"

"Feathers dangerous? Nah, she loves people, speacailly Sunny,"

"She's so cool! hello Feathers!" Misfits greeted the snake as if it had been her friend all her life,

Feathers waved her tail,

"Aww, what happened to Kay?" Misfits looked at Sideswipe who took Feathers off Misfits,

"Stev wouldn't let me return Kay, so he's in the kitchen,"

Kay came crawling outside, and over to Misfits,

Sideswipe looked at Kay, " Misfits I want you to lock him up, it's an escape artist,"

"I'll rename him Hudini!" Misfits giggled with glee, "Hello Hudini!"

the Tokay let out a shrill tokay in approvement, and climbed to Misfits's head looking directly at Sideswipe,

"Misfits If I find that Tokay Gecko in the attic I swear I'm giving it to Feathers as a Snack, and if I find that it's eatten Jake, bye bye Gecko,"

"Okay, and i'll make sure that doesn't happen,

Bagera wagged his tail for attention but did not receive it as Misfits went inside to get the tanks they both came in, Feathers hugged Sideswipe,

"So Feathers, I'd like you to meet Prowl, Prowl this is feathers the boa, she's Sunstreakers pet Boa now, she loves my brother."

"A snake likes your brother?"

"She'll climb out of her tank to go give him a hug, right Feathers?"

Feathers nodded, as Misfits ran out of the house with both geckos on her shoulders,

"Hey Sideswipe I just remembered Something, your like Harry Potter!"

"How am I like him?"

"Your a parseltounge! you speak to snakes!"

Sideswipe chuckled, "So your right I am parseltounged so is my brother, and you too,"

Perceptor came out of the garage - now the Caravans personal lab- to see what was making all the noise,

"Misfits is that a gekko gecko?" he asked observing hudini,

"yeah Sideswipe got me a Gekko Gecko and a Lepoard Gecko, look aren't they adorable?"

"May I?" He gestured to hudini

"Of course!" she let Hudini climb on to Perceptor, where he quickly bit the Scientist.

"OWCH! GET IT OFF!!"


	29. Chapter 29

Oh dear

A/N: Hah hah ha I've had think one sitting in my notebook for god only knows how long and now i'm finally using it.

_**Oh dear, what can the matter be?**_

_**Dear dear what can the matter be?**_

_**Oh dear what can the matter be?**_

_**Bluestreak's so long at the fair.**_

Bluestreak smiled his best at the judges, as he entered his pie in the local fair's pie contest. Hoping he'd win the first place for Misfits because it wasn't his recipe it was Misfits's.

She wasn't with him it was rather warm inside the tent so she was outside running around with the Twins.

"thank you Mr.-" the judge looked at his clipboard, he was wearing glass but Bluestreak didn't think they were doing him any good.

"Streak," Bluestreak nodded, using his Misfits universe alibi.

"Yes thank you for your entry Mr Streak. we'll call you when it's time for the judgement."

"Thank you very much," Bluestreak nodded agian smiling nicely as he headed off to have fun at the fair.

_**He Promised to buy me a trinket to please me.**_

Bluestreak caught up with Misfits and the Twins at the midway.

"Hey guys I'm back." he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Blue!" Misfits smiled "How'd it go at the Judge's tent?"

"I wouldn't know I entered my pie- your pie really- and they said thanks for my entry." Bluestreaks eyes lit up at the bright lights.

Sideswipe made a face "Can't they have a cake contest?"

Bluestreak shrugged and followed around and spotted a fun game where you throw darts and pop balloon's.

He spotted also a Prize a nice big teddy bear. it was a sort of child's play to him with his accuracy, and it would be nice to get Misfits the bear, it _was_ her recipe he was using...

"hey Misfits I bet I can win you that bear." He said and before Misfits could even bother smile at him or say something he rushed over and paid for a round of darts.

_**And then for a Smile he vowed he would tease me**_

it was after he won ( twice because the owner of the game betted him that he couldn't do it agian) Misfits said something "Aww Blue you didn't have to,"

_**He promised to bring me a bunch of blue ribbons**_

_**to tie up my dirty blonde hair.**_

He placed the nice blue ribbons on her head, they looked nice there, and gave her the bear.

somewhere in the back of his head he was glad it was dark so she couldn't see the blush he had comming on.

"But it was your recipe."

"Aww your so sweet Blue." Misfits gave him a hug anyway, dispite her tomboyish act deep inside her was a real girl.

he shrugged, "If anything I hope I win some sort of Prize. it'd seem such a waste of the help I got from the others,"

Misfits nodded with a grim smile "Yeah it would after all the pies you went through with them,"

_**Oh dear, what can the matter be?**_

_**Dear dear what can the matter be?**_

Prime stared up at the white ceiling. or at least he thought it was white maybe it was tan no...purple, "I'm never having another pie. Is it me or is the earth spinning too fast?" he said

"Nah man th' Earth's spinnin' t'' fast," Jazz rubbed at his way too full belly.

Hound watched TV with Jazz who had his feet up on the scout, "It wasn't so bad" Hound removed Jazz's feet to get up, he was the only one to not get affected by the Taste testing of Bluestreak's pies. but he stayed home to tend to the others, mostly because Ratchet was down for the count as well.

"Man I don't want t' even see another pie." Jazz although sick to his stomach chuckled,

"I love pie," Hound said feeling bad for his comrades.

"I believe it was a bad idea to taste test Blue's pies." Prowl groaned, feeling just as bad as he did when Misfits had slipped Laxatives into his coffie, Evying Hound.

"Why is it out of all of us Hound's the only one okay?" Ratchet grumbled, reading over the Pepto Bismol Bottle before handing it over to Perceptor who looked as though he was hungover, Ironhide was the only one not making comments, prefering to sleep off his pain.

"You heard him Ratchet," the poor reluctant autobot scientist winced, and adjusted his new glasses - the twins had busted his first set- even adjusting his glasses didn't stop the floor of the Caravans living room from spinning like a top. "He likes..." Faster than anything the other Autobots thought Perceptor capable of. Perceptor _leapt_ over the love seat with Prime and Wheeljack on it. unfortunately Perceptor's short, yet impressive display of athleticism only lasted him enough to get him about a foot away from the love seat before keeling over and losing very slice of pie Bluestreak had stuffed down his throat in front of the very bathroom he was attempting to get to.

Needless to say everyone else felt worse after listening to Perceptor throw up about two and a half worth of pie slices.

_**Oh dear, what can the matter be?**_

_**Bluestreak's so long at the fair.**_

Bluestreak sighed but looked up to find Misfits pulling him along to something else, but his hand pulled her to another game, something said 'go get her something else' in the back of his head, and it was really annoying.

_**He promised to bring me a basket of poseys**_

_**a garland of lilies a wreath of red Roses**_

_**A little Straw hat to set off **_

_**the blue ribbons that tie up my dirty blond hair.**_

By now Bluestreak had done pretty much everything his paitence with the little voice in the back of his head would let him. which included buying a hat for Misfits and placing the ribbons on it, and her face was just about as red as the roses he was adding to the hat. she really didn't want him spending all his money. She was glad Sideswipe And Sunstreaker had gone off to go find the sickest carnival food they could find and then ride the sickest ride they could find.

_**Oh dear, what can the matter be?**_

_**Dear dear what can the matter be?**_

_**Oh dear what can the matter be?**_

_**Bluestreak's so long at the fair.**_

"WE WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THIS YEARS PIE CONTEST."

Misfits sighed with relief from Bluestreak putting a necklace he'd won - it was addicting now- around her neck "Blue that's you!"

"What?!" Bluestreak grabbed her hand and ran to the tent.

_**Oh dear, what can the matter be?**_

_**Dear dear what can the matter be?**_

_**Oh dear what can the matter be?**_

_**Bluestreak's so long at the fair.**_

"I hope I win a blue ribbon," Bluestreak was bubbling with excitement and relief that the voice in the back of his head had finally shut up.

"I do too Blue. And I'm sure the others are rooting for you too."

_**Oh dear, what can the matter be?**_

"Blue had better win a prize," Prowl muttered helping Hound clean up Perceptors mess,

the others made other comments of agreement.

_**Dear dear what can the matter be?**_

Bluestreak and Misfits waited as they announced the runners up and the fourth third, and second places. Bluestreak frowned but clapped politely for the other winners.

_**Oh dear what can the matter be?**_

"Oh look they're home," Hound yawned, looking at the window of the house to see the rented car pull up the driveway.

"finally," Prowl was a bit annoyed, what with moving himself to the love seat and then being used as a pillow by Perceptor -he was completely gone the minute he hit the couch- and still feeling a little sick.

Bluestreak opened the door, almost running into it "I won first place!" he cheered,

there was very little celebrating mostly because everyone was tired of waiting for the younglings of the group to come home or because they were still feeling bad.

"Thats nice Blue, just do us all a favor." Wheeljack tried to focus on him, but it was hard to.

"Sure," Bluestreak smiled, glad that getting Misfits all that stuff wasn't for nothing.

"Don't ever ask us to test your food, get someone else."

_**Bluestreak's so long at the fair.**_


End file.
